


The Lighthouse

by YellowSmoke



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 1956 America, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Ghosts, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Leavensworth, Love, Romance, Vampires, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSmoke/pseuds/YellowSmoke
Summary: In 1956 Willow Cross moves to Leavensworth, catching the attentions of the Cullens, as she seems to know far more about them than she is supposed to. And all Willow wants is to go home, and get as far away from them as possible. But love tends to get in the way. Edward/OC Fanfiction.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 142
Kudos: 179
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Driving Towards Hell

Year 1956 

The Greyhound bus was growling underneath her like a dog, as it ran across the field and attacked its enemy, it’s teeth sinking into the soft part of the neck. While it viciously tore its head back and forth, until blood began to spill from the open wound. 

That was however nothing more than Willow’s imagination. Something her mother claimed more than often had run off with her, because in truth the Greyhound bus wasn’t growling, it was just the sound of the motor, as the bus slowly moved along the road, trying to reach its final destination. 

A destination that filled Willow with more dread than joy. 

For hours she had tried to pretend that she was going on an adventure. That had actually been her primary thought since her mother followed her to the Grand Central train station in New York two days prior, and had said her goodbye with little to no emotions. The place had been packed with people, with men going on business trips, in their striped suits, and families going on vacations to see their beloved ones. Lovers had kissed goodbuy, and tears had been shed. But Willow Cross, and her mother Jane Quinn had simply stared upon one another for a very long time, while both of them tried to think of something. The truth was there hadn’t been much to say, and everything that could be said had already been said prior to this departure. 

With the train behind her, it had become clear to Willow that her mother had moved on to a better life, and the problem was that Willow wasn’t a part of the new picture. She was a child born out of wedlock, with a father that chose to leave before she was old enough to remember him. Sometimes she actually wondered if he ever even had met his own child, and all she got from him was his last name… Cross. 

Willow was to be honest, a mistake in her mother's life, and now she was about to be shipped off to some godforsaken small town, so her mother didn’t have to worry about her. It was like sweeping the dust underneath the rug, it was still there, but you didn’t have to think about it, and no one would know. 

And that was the keyword to all of this, Willow’s mother didn’t want her fiance to know anything about her accident 16 years ago. Oh Willow had heard plenty about this so-called Richard Thompsen, her mother had barely spoken about anyone else these last few weeks, as she used all day getting ready for another date with dear Richard. She spoke about him as she made dinner, and she spoke about him as Willow helped style her hair. Richard, Richard, Richard. Yet, although Willow knew everything about this man, who had some kind of important job in the economic world, Richard had never heard of her. 

Because Richard had lost his own wife two years prior, and was looking for another single to settle down with, get married and have kids despite the late age, and Jane, her own mother, saw no reason to get Willow mixed into it. All Richard knew was that poor Jane had lost her own husband just a half year ago, but was ready to move on, and was most importantly childless. That was of course one big lie, mostly created to hide the truth, which was Jane Quinn never had been married, and did in fact have a child… and Richard was just one out of many men. 

Jane had been what most people would describe as a wild teenager. She had grown up in a small town in Washington State, but had fled as soon as she turned eighteen, while keeping a minimum of contact with her family, as she had partied her way through New York. Willow could only assume she had met her father somehow along the way, and had become pregnant, after which her father had fled quickly, leaving her mother with a child and no money. It was still a mystery to Willow why her mother had chosen to keep her, at least for so long, but she had, and Willow had to assume she had tried to do her best. It just wasn’t good enough. 

Her mother had rented a very tiny small apartment, and had then proceeded to date one man after another, while living on his money, until he got tired of her, or realized she actually already had a child. There had been months where they had starved, and times where they couldn’t afford the rent, but her mother had continued her lavish lifestyle while Willow had watched confused. 

And now the apartment was already packed, as everyone was ready to leave it. Although Jane was going to live in luxury, while Willow was about to live in a shithole. Just three months ago Richard finally got down on his knee, and Jane was about to become Mrs. Thompson, a married respectable woman, just like she had dreamt off. Her only problem had been how to get rid of her own daughter, but apparently there was a solution for everything, and in this case it was called family. 

Willow’s mother had never introduced her to her own family, and her daughter only knew they lived in the state of Washington. But when Willow began to stand in the way, her mother finally decided to write to her brother, whom to Willow’s surprise had agreed to take her in, to her mother’s obvious relief. She hadn’t really asked Willow if she wanted to leave, she had simply written back to her brother that everything was in order, and her brother had sent the necessary train and bus tickets. Willow was surprised he had paid for them, and she was about to be shipped off to live with some strangers. 

But her mother had nevertheless brought her to Grand Central train station, with two suitcases, both packed lightly as her mother never had bothered to buy much for her daughter. It was only herself, which was clear, as Willow thought of the contrast between them that day. 

Her mother had worn a brand new emerald colored dress, made in the finest silk, with a small fox fur around her shoulders and neck. A gift from her dear Richard. She even wore new polished black high heels, and a necklace made of real shining white pearls. Not to mention her expensive perfume that made her smell like roses, and her blonde curls had elegantly been styled that morning. 

All while Willow wore her old red coat, and her blue skirt which had been used far too many times, while her mother had tried to bleach her shirt to keep it white, but all of it were clearly fading. Her suitcase didn’t even contain anything of quality, only clothing, some books and a few pictures were really the only things that belonged to her, as her mother had gotten rid of all the old furniture. They had no place in her new rich home, and just like the furniture Willow felt thrown out, although she couldn’t be left at a dumpster. 

But standing by the train, the contrast was clear in every way, and one would almost think that Mrs. Jane Quinn was sending her servant away, not her daughter, not that there was much resemblance between them. Both of them were equally tall, and Willow had luckily inherited her mother's slim frame and height, but apart from that, they looked like night and day. Jane Quinn had the famously known blonde Quinn hair, which she had spent hours curling, as it was straight, while Willow had been gifted with natural curls. It was about the only thing her mother actually envied about her, as they naturally framed her face. But while her mother had been given beautifull blonde hair, Willow’s own hair was brown, in a light hue that almost reminded her about honey. 

And while Willow had been kissed by the sun, as her skin always seemed to be slightly tanned, her mother was born pale as the day, if not slightly red, something she always tried to hide with powder. It was only really their eyes that carried some kind of resemblance, as Jane Quinn’s baby blue eyes were reflected in hers, but mixed with green and grey hues, leaving Willow’s eyes in a strange color. But her mother wouldn’t call it appealing. 

As they said their goodbyes, Willow heard the whistle in the air, as the train hissed, making it clear to everyone that it was ready to leave, and she and her mother had just stared at one another, unsure what to say. To Willow the worst thing was that there was no remorse or sadness in her mother's eyes, although she was about to depart from her only child, her sole companion for the last 16 years, and she felt nothing, but at last her mother most have realized she had to say something. 

“Sweet Willy, I will try to write to you as often as I can,” she told her with one of her fake smiles, mostly reserved for older gentlemen, as she brushed a bit of Willow's hair away from her face, and used her nickname. Although it’s use didn’t make Willow feel loved as she did once. It was however a sad excuse, because Willow already knew there would be no letters, as she couldn’t afford to let her new husband know of her own child. As far as Willow could see, this was a final goodbye between the two of them, as she doubted her mother ever would find a place for her in her new life. 

“Remember to send a photo of you at your wedding,” Willow tried to say kindly, but once more she knew it would be an empty promise, there would be no photo sent to her. 

And that had been the last goodbye between mother and child, as there was no more words to say, as her mom kissed her forehead for a last time, before Willow finally got onboard the small crowded train, with her red suitcase in hand. She had smiled and waved as the train slowly pulled her away from her mother, and at last Jane Quinn had disappeared from her eyesight, and was there no more.

And Willow had been left alone with all of her books and thoughts, because she was going to travel for a long time, before she reached her destination. First with a train from New York to Chicago, before Willow had taken another train from Chicago to Minoappolis, and thereafter she finally had to take a last train to Seattle, before she got on the Greyhound… her destination Leavenworth. 

Leavensworth was the exact same shithole her mother had fled from just a few years before Willow was born, but she clearly had no quarrels sending her own daughter back there, to live with her brother and wife. Willow had never been to Leavenworth herself, but her mother had complained about it over the years, and so Willow knew what to expect. She knew it was the opposite of her beloved New York, filled with life and joy. Leavensworth was hell on this earth, filled with rainy days and forest as far as the eye could see. Her mother had always told her the people there lived in another century, and it was the definition of hell, yet that was where she chose to send her only child. From what Willow could gather, they thankfully had a small highschool, due to the rising number of young people in the town, just like they had a small cottage hospital and a police station, although Willow doubted any of it could be used. 

She hadn’t even met her uncle and aunt before. Her mother had spoken about Frank and Patricia Quinn, but they had never been introduced, as she hadn’t been to Leavensworth, and they hadn’t come to New York. Willow didn’t even know what they looked like, and would have to guess they were waiting at the bus stations when she arrived, as she hadn’t seen a single photo of them. All she knew was that her mother and uncle had grown up together as brother and sister, living with her grandparents, which both had died years ago. Apparently her grandfather, Mr. Quinn had been a Horse Breeder, the best in all of Washington state, if not the United States, and his family had lived well, better than most. He had sold his whole business just a few years before he died, as none of his children wished to continue the legacy, and had moved from the farm to a small town house. Which her uncle Frank had inherited after his death. But just like she never had met her uncle, she had never met her grandfather or seen the house. 

Frank on the other hand was, according to her mom, the town's only police officer, which told something about how little happened in that small town. Little enough for him to be the only cop in the whole area and neighboring towns as well. 

Willow’s mother had described his wife as being obsessed with Christ, something that made Willow shutter, as she had no passion for religion herself. To her it seemed wasted. But according to Jane Quinn, Patricia went to church every Saturday, and had dated Frank since they were sixteen. Her mother had even explained to her in detail how Patricia was barren, and couldn’t have any children, which according to her mom made her one crazy lady. And it made Willow shutter, and wonder why her mother was doing this to her. 

But as Willow looked at the passenger beside her, she knew there was another reason her mother didn’t want her around anymore. Actually she knew her mother had tried to get rid of her for years, and in a way she understood her, as she got the small metal box from her pocket, and opened it. It was one of those tiny things, made to carry pills, with a small red cross on the top, and Willow had used it for as long as she could remember. 

And like she had done so many times before, she grabbed one out of many tiny white pills and swallowed it without thinking twice. It was just a simple aspirin, made to make a headache go away, but to Willow it was like eating candy, and she felt how her shoulders started to relax slowly, and once more she was able to focus. 

There was a part of Willow that knew it wasn’t healthy to eat that many aspirins a day, but it was that or going mad, and she didn’t want to end up like mad people did. 

It had started since before she could remember, but her mother had clearly been the first one to notice, as she had filled her with pills from a young age, and told her to shut her mouth each time she mentioned she saw “them”. And over the years she had learned to remain quiet, but the people never disappeared. 

She could still recall the first time she had told her mother, that the lady in the white dress had told her to tell her mother, she had to find a suitable husband or get a job. Willow had been no more than four years old, and had simply done what the older lady in the white dress had told her to do. But it caused her mother to turn around, with fury in her eyes as she stared at her own daughter for only a second, before Willow had received a slap across the face, hard enough to send her crying to the bathroom, with blood running out of her nose. Her mother had later sort of told her she was sorry, and had given her one of the white pills, telling Willow it was important she took one when the people started to talk. And it was important Willow never repeated what they said. 

And Willow, being four years old, had done as her mother asked. 

Back then she hadn’t been able to understand what she saw, and it had scared her to no end, but as she stared at the man sitting beside her in the bus, she knew what she was seeing. And she knew why only she could see them. 

It wasn’t because he looked that much different. Willow didn’t even know this man, who could be no more than twenty five, with blonde curls and baby blue eyes, and a slim body. He wore a black leather jacket, and Willow could only assume he had been riding a motorcycle when he left this life. The damages on his face and body at least suggested so, as bits of gravel and dirt could be seen in his wounds, which covered most of his body. His clothing was almost ruined, and Willow could see how blood was dripping down on the floor. Wet slimy blood, drop by drop. 

But no one else, except Willow saw him, because no one else was cursed like she was. 

She had realized it was ghosts when she was around eight years old. She had decided to take a shortcut through a local graveyard to get home from school, but it had been a horrorshow without an end, as she suddenly had been surrounded by people, all pale, and some of them damaged beyond recognition. The sight itself had made Willow run back home as fast as she could, and crying she had realized just what she had seen all these years, which was dead people. 

And even the pills couldn’t make them go away. Over the years Willow had learned nothing could make them leave, and her only relief was that the pills made them go somewhere quiet, as their voices became nothing more than mumbles, with meaningless words. And Willow would do everything to keep it that way. She had done so for as long as she could remember and had no intentions of ever getting to know what they were saying. 

Because Willow didn’t want to become a crazy person, although she deep down knew she was slightly crazy, because no one saw ghosts. Ghosts didn’t exist, and Willow had come to a point where she simply tried to ignore them, but it was almost impossible when a bleeding guy was sitting next to you on the bus, staring at you, while he clearly tried to say something. 

The only good thing Willow had learned about these ghosts was that they could touch her. They were like air, although they looked solid like a human, but a single touch and your hand would go through. 

And so Willow simply turned her head the other way, and looked out of the window, as she tried to ignore the man’s presence, as he tried to get her attention. He scared her to be honest, and she could only assume that he was connected to something. Either the bus, or one of the few people inside it, if not this location along the road. Willow couldn’t help but wonder what it was that kept him right here, as she had learned over time that every ghost was connected to something. It could be a house, or an object, a place or even a person. Willow had learned this, as the old lady had stayed at their apartment for years, desperately trying to talk to Willow, and at last she had realized that the ghost was connected to her mother… and over time she had realized it was her own grandmother, who had come to haunt them in her afterlife. 

But just a few months ago, she had suddenly disappeared as her mother got engaged, and Willow could only be thankful. 

Not that Willow thought there was much to be thankful about, as the bus drove past the _Welcome Sign_ , that told Willow they had reached Leavenworth. 

And as they drove past all the green trees, houses began to appear, all made in wood and painted white, with black roofs. A few had been daring enough to paint their house green or perhaps grey, but really it was a sad sight. And as they got closer the houses got slightly bigger, and most of them were built in red bricks with white windows, and soon Willow realized they had to be on the mainstreet, as she eyed a butcher, a baker, and a small grocery store, the name of the store unknown to her. She even eyed a small hospital, and her future school, before the bus seemed to stop in front of the town square, and Willow could only assume the pathetic red brick building in front of them was some kind of town council. 

But the Greyhound sighed as the motor was turned off, and Willow was forced to take her suitcases, and step outside the petrol blue monster, which had brought her to this godforsaken place. The five other people stepped out of the bus as well, and Willow noticed the blonde ghost followed another older man outside, but she turned around before he would try to get contact with her once more. 

Willow however felt claustrophobic as she stepped outside, not because the space was tiny, but because so many eyes were resting on her, watching curiously, and she quickly chose to look down. Ghost always stared at her, but in New York no living person had a reason to look… but here, here everybody was staring, because it was a small community, and everyone knew everybody. 

Willow had no doubt that they had heard Mr. Quinn’s niece was coming to live with them, and naturally they were curious, but Willow hated any kind of attention. 

Desperately she began to look for her uncle and aunt, hoping they were here somewhere, and could get Willow away from this place, and it didn’t take her long to spot a white and black beaten up old police car, with a man beside it, who seemed to be staring at her as well. 

He looked as though he was in his forties, and was a tall broad man, with broad shoulders and a bit of fat around his belly, showing he didn’t live a bad life. His hair had clearly been blonde once, like her mother but it seemed as though most of it had fallen off in an early age and he only had hair on the side of his head, while his baldness on top was hidden by a blue cap. He was wearing pretty plain clothes, an old green lumberjack shirt and some jeans that had seen better days. Not to mention his boots, which clearly had been worn since before Willow was born. 

And his eyes bore themself deep into hers, and she instinctively knew it had to be her uncle, as he had the same baby blue eyes as her mother, and the same slightly red skin, as though he was forever sunburned. Except he didn’t try to hide it with layers of makeup. This man was in every way the small town cop Willow had imagined, and she couldn’t help but notice the old pale man beside him. 

He was one of those people whom only Willow could see, and although Willow knew it was dangerous to look at a ghost too long, she couldn’t help but stare, as she got a feeling this might be her dead grandfather. She knew starring would make them realize that she could see them… but this man was family, and it was strange for her to watch. This man however, had clearly died of old age somehow, as he seemed to have more wrinkles than most men, and had clearly lost weight at last. But his blue eyes made it clear he was related to the living person beside him, and the black cowboy hat suggested that he might have had something to do with a farm. Like horse breeding. 

He did however seem kind of sad, if not angry, as he kept staring at the living man who was his son, but not a word seemed to leave his mouth. And Willow could only assume he over the years had learned that there was no point in trying to talk. And with the pills in her system, Willow could only hear murmurs, and whispering of the past. 

And so she quickly chose to look away, before the old man realised she could see him. And instead she focused on the living world instead, and stared at the man in front of the police car. 

The man didn’t make any kind of move toward Willow, but the way he stared at her made it clear he was expecting her, as he smoked the rest of her cigarette while she stepped closer, before he threw it on the ground and crushed it with his boot. 

“Are you Frank Quinn?” Willow asked, rather unsure of herself, as this in every way was an uncomfortable question. Mostly because it was clear to Willow that this man was Frank Quinn, but he had in no way tried to introduce himself or help her, but had just been waiting by his car. 

“The only one here in town,” the man, who now could be identified as Frank answered, as his blue eyes pierced into hers, although no smile appeared on his face. “You must be my sister's daughter, Willow Cross.” Frank then said, and Willow noticed how rough and hoarse his voice sounded, like someone who had smoked too many cigarettes over the years. Which only was confirmed as he coughed into his sleeve.

“Indeed, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Quinn, my mother has often told me about you,” Willow said, and tried to fake a smile on her lips, as this situation felt awkward as hell to both of them, and it was true. Her mother had spoken about Mr. Quinn, just not very often, and she rarely said anything nice about him. And so far Willow could only confirm her mother's words, because Frank Quinn was not a man who liked to talk, clearly. 

“Just call me Frank… or uncle,” Frank told her, slightly unsure about the last name, as he gave her a small smile that made him slightly friendly for a moment, before it ended. “Now, let’s get your bags into the trunk… this is everything you got with you?” he asked, and stared at her two small suitcases, which he slightly impolite took out of her hands, only to confirm they weighed nothing. “Hmm,” he gruffed, and didn’t even wait for an answer, as he got into the car behind the wheel, and Willow quickly got in beside him on the passenger seat. 

And the old ghost seemed to get into the car as well, as Frank got a pair of sunglasses on, despite the fact the sun hadn’t been anywhere near Leavenworth for years. 

“So, do you and your wife live far from the mainstreet?” Willow asked, as she tried to make some kind of small talk, as Frank brought the old car back to life with a roar, and began to drive. Although the car was old, it was nicely kept on the inside, still, Willow found it a bit strange to drive in a police car when she hadn’t done anything. But at least she wasn’t on the backseat behind bars. 

“Only a few roads away, you should be able to walk to school on your own,” Frank answered, as though that had been what Willow wanted to know. The question hadn’t even crossed Willow’s mind yet, although Frank seemed to think that was what she really wanted to know. 

“How nice…” Willow muttered, unsure what else to say, which left them in an uncomfortable silence once more, as Willow didn’t know what to say, despite the fact they had so much that should be discussed. 

Frank seemed to be thinking for a few minutes as well, as he drove past several roads, and almost on cue it began to rain, as though the town itself wanted to welcome Willow, and show her just what it had to offer. Which was rain and green trees. 

“So how is your mother doing?” Frank finally asked, as it became clear there was little to talk about. “We haven’t seen her around here for quite a while, but i heard she found some fancy bloke upstate?” he asked, although it wasn’t much of a question, he knew she had found the one, or Willow wouldn’t be here. 

“Her and Richard are getting married next month, so i believe she is doing just fine…” Willow trailed off, unsure how to answer such a question. Because in her mind her mother had to be doing just fine, if she wanted to ship Willow off to the end of the world. Something Frank seemed to pick up, as he looked at her for just a second behind his sunglasses, before he focused on the road once more. 

“Marriage doesn't really have space for illegitimate children, does it?” Frank asked, although it wasn’t meant to be answered, and for a moment Willow could swear his eyes almost seemed sympathetic behind the colored glass, although it was brief. 

“I wouldn’t really be here if there was, would i?” Willow asked with a sigh, as she stared down at her hands, and tried to keep the tears at bay that threatened to spill. Her whole life had been torn apart by her mother, just because she had to get married, and now she was placed in some shithole with strangers who claimed to be family. 

“You know… it’s probably for the best,” Frank tried to say, although there was little comfort in his words, and Willow couldn’t really see what was better about this place than New York. Actually, everything here was way worse than New York. 

“I suppose so…” Willow muttered under her breath with a sighed, as nothing about this place seemed better than New York. She was about to become someone people noticed and gossiped about. It was going to happen no matter what in such a small town like Leavensworth, but she hated to be the center of attention, and she knew how they were going to talk about her. At first people would try to like her, but then she was going to be the strange girl from the big city, and she would be friendless once more. She had been friendless as well in New York, but there no one noticed you in the crowd, and Willow did just fine without company. 

“Soon you won’t even think about the big city anymore,” Frank tried to say, as though it was meant to be a comfort, even though it was anything but. “Leavensworth got everything a girl at your age needs. Here you get to finish High School, and Patricia will teach you everything there is to know about running a house,” he told her, as though that was what any girl wanted to do with their life. “Who knows… maybe you will find a sweet boy here. I heard recently that the Harrisons boys are looking for someone,” he added, and Willow almost wanted to shutter. 

She doubted whoever this boy was, was anything for her. He was probably some dumb kid who couldn’t count to five, and Willow would rataher stay as far away from him as possible. To be honest marriage wasn’t really her thing, even though her uncle seemed rather sure about it, and her mother had shown her more than enough. Willow had no intentions of ever marrying or just dating any boys, life was simply too short for that kind of thing. 

“That sounds… lovely,” Willow said softly, unsure what else to say, as the truth clearly wasn’t welcome, at least not for now. 

“We just want to make sure you don’t end up like your mother,” Frank told her, and his eyes looked dead serious as he stared at her, and Willow realized he meant it. 

She could understand that to this town, her mother was the one who had been running wild, and now her brother was taking care of her mess. If only her uncle knew that Jane Quinn had very few regrets, but Willow doubted he would like to know that piece of information. 

Thankfully Frank didn’t manage to say more about her situation, before he finally turned around a corner, and it became clear they had arrived. 

The house was on Birch Street, number 16, just on the corner. The house itself was boring, like the rest of the neighborhood, made in red bricks, trimmed with white wood on the edges, white windows and a black roof. It was in every way a typical american home, shaped like a small box with a porch, and the american flag waving in the front yard, as Frank parked the car at the white garage, made out of wood, and placed just beside the house. 

And just as Frank turned the motor off, Willow watched as a woman opened the front door, and began to wave. 

“Listen…” Frank began, and suddenly starred very intensely at Willow, as he removed his sunglasses, and with narrow eyes gave her a glare that could kill. “You mother wrote to me and asked me to take you in, and I did so without hesitation, because you are my family. But that woman on my porch is family as well,” he warned, and made it clear whom he thought off as his closest relative. “And she is… she is _fragile_ ,” he warned, and leaned slightly closer, as he once more became threatening. “So you better treat her nice,” he warned, and his voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to scare Willow senselessly. 

“Understood…” she muttered, and suddenly had no doubt that the policeman of Leavenworth meant it seriously, and if Willow hadn’t liked him before, she surely didn’t like him now. 

“Good… i am not trying to frighten you kid… i just want you to understand things run differently here,” her uncle sighed, and didn’t stay to see her face expression as he opened his own car door, and stepped outside. 

Willow stayed for just a second longer, as fear seemed to pulse through her , but as she began to feel Frank waiting on her, she took a deep breath, and stepped outside the car. All while she kept telling herself that Frank was a nice man… he was just slightly rough around the edges. 

She tried to prepare herself for yet another meeting, as she grabbed her suitcases from the trunk. Frank might claim he was a true man, but he certainly wasn’t a gentleman, as he never as much as offered to carry one of her suitcases, and instead walked in front of Willow up on the porch, to where a woman Willow assumed was her aunt Patricia was waiting impatiently. 

At first glance she seemed like a somewhere likeable lady, but according to her mother, she only had to open her mouth, and her high pitched voice would send anyone in the opposite direction. She was a thin lady, tall in fact, and her figure most of all reminded Willow of a stick, clothed in floral patterned dresses, while a small white apron was the only contrast to all the pink colors and flowers. 

All members of the Quinn family were known for their blonde hair, like her mother and Franks, but Frank had clearly chosen a dark haired wife, whose hair had been tamined into a tight bun on the back of her head, which only made it more obvious how thin she was. And while Frank had baby blue eyes, Patricia seemed to have grey eyes, like death itself. Actually the more Willow observed her new aunt, the more she thought she looked like someone dead, with her pale skin and sickly thin body. In contrast Patricia and Frank was quite the couple, as he was broadsholderd and seemed to have an almost red face, while she was thin and white as a sheet. 

“Willow my dear, I thank the lord for your safe arrival, and welcome!” she greeted with her known high pitched voice, and pulled Willow into a hug as soon as she got within reach, and poor Willow was almost hauled up on the porch, surprised her _fragil_ aunt had that kind of strength. 

And while Patricia held her in her arms, she could smell her floral perfume, which did nothing to make her likeable, as it was far too fruity and sweet for Willow's liking. 

“Thank you Mrs. Quinn,” Willow muttered, as she finally got out of her hug, and looked at the boney lady in front of her… just as something behind Patricia caught her eye. 

Willow was so used to being able to see ghosts, that her brain sometimes managed to oversee them at first, but as she looked over her aunt's shoulder, she stared straight into a younger man's face.

He had to be in his mid twenties when he had died, clearly from a gunshot wound as blood was seeping from his right temple, just above the eye. He was in every way a pretty face, with brown curls and pretty brown eyes, and Willow couldn’t help but notice that he kept reaching for Patricia, as though he wanted to say something. But Willow immediately decided to ignore him, as he hadn’t noticed she had stared at him yet, and it was best for everyone if he never got to know. 

“Call me Aunt Patsy sweet girl,” Patricia said, and brought Willow out of her thoughts, as she began to usher her inside. “Now come in, come in, before we get soaked in the rain, me and Frank have been so excited for you to be here” she continued to talk, as Willow stepped into their small hallway, and stared at her surroundings. 

Because nothing in this house seemed to be following the style of the fifties, and it rather looked like something that belonged to an old couple, which it probably had, Willow reminded herself. This house had after all once been her grandparents, and judging by the furniture, nothing had changed since. 

Most walls in the house had been painted green years ago, in a sickly color Willow didn’t like at all, and it was nothing like her home in New York. Sure her mother's taste hadn’t always been great, but she would have passed out, had she been surrounded by furniture from another century, all wooden and out of style. 

And the house itself was small. On the ground floor was a small entry, which led into the dining room, or upstairs. The dining room itself was the living room as well, and the small room was packed to the brim with useless stuff, old green couches, and far more figurines of cats than Willow would like to count. The kitchen itself wasn’t grand in any way either, and someone had tried to paint the cabinets pastel green a few years ago, but to Willow it really did nothing, except making the space even more green and ugly. 

And upstairs were no different, as Patricia showed her her new room with excitement. The floor only had two bedrooms, and a bathroom to share, and while the largest room was the master bedroom, Willow had been given the spareroom, which in a sense was fine. It was just as tiny with her old room, only enough space for a small drawer, a single bed and a desk, while a mirror had been hung on the door, but the problem wasn’t really the space… it was the colors. 

Dear Mrs. Quinn had more than once been pregnant, hoping that she wouldn’t miscarry this time, and each time this room had been waiting for the small baby to arrive, and each time the baby died before it managed to take its first breath. But the room had been ready, and as Patricia always had wanted a girl, the room had been painted in a light pink, which it still had. Much to Willow’s distaste. The crib had of course been removed, but her aunt had clearly wanted to keep the theme as she had brought Willow a pink bedspread, filled with flowers. 

And if Willow ever had liked pink, she certainly no longer did. 

It was almost a relief to her when Aunt Patricia left the room, and allowed her to unpack, while she prepared supper. To Willow it was almost as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders as the door was shut close, and she collapsed against the door, slowly sliding down, as she placed her knees against her chest, and hugged herself close for a moment, as if to comfort her own soul. 

All of this felt like such a mess, if not a curse, and although Willow always had felt like an outsider, this was far worse than in New York. This was a small town, where everyone knew everybody, and although some of her new classmates would find her exciting at first, she would easily become the freak within a week. 

“This is such a mess,” Willow muttered to herself, as she leaned her head against the door, and stared up at the ceiling. 

All while she tried to comfort herself that this wasn’t forever, and that she would return to New York some day. 

But that day seemed so far away. 

And so slowly she stood up, and walked to the other end of the room, and stared outside her small window. She had been given a view of their backyard, not that there was much to look at. Except her uncle Frank, who was sitting by the shed in a chair, smoking while he held a beer in his hand. All while whom she presumed was her grandfather was standing behind him, staring with sorrow in his eyes. 

And without thinking, almost like a reflex, Willow pulled a hand into her pocket, and got yet another pill from her small metal box, which she swallowed whole. 

And as the voices faded away once more, she felt the numbness she knew so well, and wondered if it could numb the pain in her heart as well.


	2. The New Girl

Year 1956

Willow stared at her own reflection in the mirror, unsure what to think of her own image at this point, She had changed her clothing three times already, as she tried to find some kind of outfit that would make her blend in, but at the same time felt comfortable, but it just didn't feel possible. Not that she had much clothes to begin with, which didn’t make it easier. 

But in the end she had settled with a blue skirt and a green sweater with a white collar, hoping she wouldn’t seem unfashionable, but at the same time blended right in. Because Willow really wanted to be accepted in her new school, knowing she would have to stay here for quite a while, and so first impressions mattered. Her mother had taught her that much, and Willow had already been the outsider her whole life, it would be nice if she for once was able to fit in. This was afterall a new place, where no one had heard her scream in fear in first grade, or asked the teacher who the bleeding man was beside her. Willow was ready to start over, if only it could have been somewhere else, but this was what she had to deal with. 

A few strands of her honey golden curly hair was tucked behind her ear, while some strands were allowed to frame her face. The rest had been put into a low bun on the back of her head, a style her mother had taught her as a child, and she had always claimed it framed her face well, and made her seem more elegant. She had even applied a bit of makeup, mostly to hide the dark circles under her eyes, and make her seem like the woman her mother always had wanted her to be. 

Which was strange, because the person Willow stared at in the mirror was anything but her. Sure they had the same eyes, the same hair and the same skin tone, but all of these things had never been her. As a child her mother had claimed she was a wild spirit, as mud always somehow clung to her clothing, and her hair had been a wild mess, which no comb could tame, but now she almost looked grown up. Mostly because the little wild girl never had been accepted by society, especially not as she grew up and continued to be different, so Willow wanted to try a different approach this time. But a part of her always feared they would see behind her facade at some point. 

And so with a sigh she tried to give her most pleasing smile to the mirror, although it most of all seemed like a grimace, but she had tried anyway, and her lips quickly turned downwards instead. 

_“hheel…”_

The noise itself made Willow turn around with a gasp, as she came face to face with the brown eyed man. The one who had been attached to Aunt Patricia last night, with a gun wound at his temple, and pretty brown curls. He hadn’t really noticed Willow at first, but last night it had become clear to the ghost that Willow could see him, as they had eaten their dinner, and now he wouldn't leave Willow alone. She knew he couldn’t get too far away from her Aunt, she had learned that much, but as long as she remained within her reach, she would be near this man as well. 

But as Willow had gotten over the shock, and had managed to control her breathing, she realized it was him who had been trying to talk to her. The hoarse low voice had belonged to him, although it most of all sounded like someone in need of a glass of water. 

“ _helpppp…_ ” he tried once more, as he looked pleading at her, but silently Willow shook her head, as she turned her whole body around, making it clear she was going to ignore him. He even tried to reach out for her, to get her attention once more, but his hand simply disappeared through her shoulder, while she rummaged through her things on the nightstand, until she got the small metal box, and quickly opened it. 

And as she swallowed the small white pill and waited, he slowly became mute once more, although he appeared to be yelling. His face went into an expression of fury, but Willow ignored him, as though he wasn’t existing, and his words turned to mumbles, too low for the human ear to understand. It was like background chatter, easy to ignore. 

With her bag in her hand Willow walked downstairs, ready to meet her uncle and aunt once more, although she still felt quite awkward and nervous around them. Last night's supper had been anything but comfortable, and Willow would rather have skipped the whole affair, but she knew she couldn't avoid them for the rest of her life. 

But she had quickly learned that Frank was a quiet man, especially around his wife. The most he had talked to Willow so far had been on the car ride to the house, and that conversation had been anything but pleasant. To Willow he most of all seemed like a serious man, who saw no reason to speak, unless there was something important to say. That, and he seemed like a man who prefered to sit in the back of his yard, and drink beers to himself. While his dead father watched with disappointment. 

All while his wife was the complete opposite. She had talked to Willow the whole evening, but not in a conversation. No Patricia Quinn talked, but it was she who did the talking, and Willow had at one point wondered if her ears were going to fall off, while her uncle tried to ignore all of them as he ate his meat. There was no doubt in Willow’s mind that Patricia tried to be nice and make her feel at home, but the poor woman was almost trying too hard, and Willow didn’t like how she was gossiping about everyone and everything. It always made her wonder what people like Patricia said about her when she wasn’t there. 

That, and Willow had a hard time listening to all of her words about the local church and God. Last night had been the first time Willow had to thank the Lord before she ate, and although she was young, Willow had long ago decided there was no reason to believe in something that didn’t exist. To Willow it was impossible for a god to exist, because what kind of person would punish her the way she had been punished? What god allowed children to starve and men to go to war? It was simply not her belief, and the ghost’s who haunted her hadn’t exactly gone to heaven. 

Just like the screaming man behind her, as she descended down the staircase, and into the kitchen, to be met by Aunt Patricia’s smiling face, her teeth almost too white as she looked up from the stove, and greeted Willow. 

“Good Morning dear, good to see you awake, did you sleep well?” she asked, as she stirred the oatmeal she had prepared for all of them. Frank was already at the dining table, shoveling the food into his mouth, while he read the newspaper and drank his coffee. All while he seemed ignorant to the world around him, and the ghost of his father behind him, who clearly tried to say something that he couldn’t hear. 

“Just fine, thank you…” Willow said with a timid smile, and still felt rather uncomfortable around these people, although Patricia was doing everything she could. 

“I bet it’s far easier to sleep here than in that big city of yours, with all it’s noise!” Frank suddenly chose to interrupt, although Willow hadn’t been aware that he was listening at all, and he didn’t look up from his newspaper once as he spoke. 

“I am sure Willow could sleep just fine in New York as well Frank,” Patricia defended, as she poured a good amount of oatmeal in a bowl, and gave it to Willow. “Here you go, a healthy filling breakfast,” she smiled, as she pushed Willow toward the table, before she went back to the kitchen to do god knows what. 

And slowly Willow got into her seat, and looked at the slightly unappetizing oatmeal in front of here, before she added a heavy amount of sugar, hoping to sweeten it just slightly. Willow wasn’t really a morning person, and barely ate anything before lunch, but she doubted a simpleminded person like Patrica would accept that kind of explanation. And so she had no choice but to eat each spoonful, while the table was silent, with Frank behind his newspaper, and Patricia in the kitchen. 

And to Willow time couldn’t get much slower. It wasn’t as though she was looking forward to going to school, she never had and never would, but she did look forward to getting out of the house. Despite the fact the apartment in New York had been far smaller, she felt more uncomfortable and claustrophobic in this place, and gladly run far away from here. Her favorite part of the day would probably be the walk till and back from school, mostly due to the silence and loneliness. 

The thought alone was enough to push the rest of the oatmeal down, and she had barely managed to swallow her food, before she suddenly stood up from the table, loud enough to make Frank look up from his newspaper, although he said nothing. 

“Thank you for breakfast Aunt Patsy,” Willow said politely as she stepped into the kitchen, and placed the bowl in the sink. Although she didn’t like to call this hysterical woman her aunt, she knew it made her happy, and she probably wouldn’t accept being called Mrs. Quinn anyway. 

“Oh you are most welcome dear!” Patricia smiled, as she turned around with a brown bag in her hand. “Now I made you a big healthy lunch, are you sure you know the way? I would gladly accompany you?” she offered. An offer Willow already had refused five times. 

“She knows the way just fine Patsy!” Frank yelled from the dining table, although he never once looked up. “Let the girl go, and kid if you get lost, either ask someone for directions, or walk toward the city tower,” he added, and Willow just nodded. Frank had told her this as well many times, and Willow couldn’t wait to get away from both of them. 

“I will be just fine,” she promised Patricia, as the woman followed her out to the hallway, and watched while she stuffed the brown bag into her satchel, which Patricia kindly had given her last night. 

“Just remember to come straight home… and be careful with those boys,” Patricia told her with a smile, although Willow could see that deep down she meant it, and Willow tried to give her a calming smile, as she got her shoes on, and grabbed her leather satchel. 

“Don’t worry, I have little interest in boys,” Willow tried to assure her, as she said her last quick goodbuy, and almost bolted through the door, relieved to be out of the house, and out in the open once more. 

It almost felt like a chance to breathe once more, as she got away from her uncle and aunt, along with their ghosts, and finally felt some kind of space around her. Not that she ever was given the chance to feel alone, because as she walked down Birch street she felt how people stared at her. How people driving their cars turned to look at her, and how young teens on their bike’s stared at her silently, before they began to gossip with their friends about her. Housewives stared out of their windows, like she was someone from outer space, and it made Willow feel a need to hide inside herself, and so she quickly lowered her head, and got busy staring at the pavement beneath her.

She knew they weren’t starring because they thought she was crazy, but rather because she was the new girl in town. She was the child born out of wedlock, who had been sent here to be hidden away, and everyone knew it. 

And in the end it actually made her feel even more alone as she walked toward school, while she tried to ignore everyone and everything. Even the ghosts seemed to be staring at her, as she walked past a few, but thankfully none of them seemed to get the fact that she could see them. 

But in the end Willow survived the walk of torture from her house, as she stood in front of “Leavensworth High School” as the sign politely informed, not that there was any doubt about it in Willow’s mind. The light brown brick building with a flat roof screamed institution in every way, and if it hadn’t been a clue in itself, the amount of young people parking their bicycles was. Willow was however surprised by the amount of cars as well, as most people her age couldn’t afford a car, but judging by the school’s size, this wasn’t just a school for those in Leavenworth, but also for the kids in the neighboring towns. Most of the cars were however beaten up and old, but to Willow’s surprise a few of them seemed to be in nice shape, while a red car and a blue one seemed almost expensive. And she could only assume they belonged to some of the teachers. 

Now the only thing Willow actually did like about high school, was how young people was. It wasn’t as though Willow was good at interacting with people at her own age, and most of them would at the end of the day know Willow was a freak, but there was one good thing about people at her age, which was the amount of ghosts. 

It was mostly due to the fact that their lives had been short, or Willow could only assume so, but most people her age didn’t have a ghost following them everywhere, which meant High School in itself wasn’t so bad. That didn’t mean there weren't any ghosts, because the teachers sure as hell got some kind of baggage with them, and there were always a few unfortunate students who had lost their father or sibling. But in general High School was a break from the world of horror, if only Willow could keep her head down. 

And so she took a deep breath, before she looked up at the skies, and realized it was going to rain soon… and stupid as she was she had forgotten her rain coat at home. So with a sigh she quickly began to walk toward the entrance with the rest of the students, hoping to get inside before the rain started to fall. 

And on the inside, the hallways looked like any regular high school, as Willow walked down the corridor, past people’s red lockers, as she tried to locate the office. Patricia and Frank had already signed her in weeks ago, but she still had to report herself on the first day, but someone had thankfully placed a big sign above the office, and so Willow quietly walked in, while students chattered in the hall… staring at her as she walked past them.

“Hello…” Willow said shyly as she walked inside, staring at the small office, clearly meant for the school secretary, which was an elderly woman, who’s name tag told Willow her name was Mrs. Anderson. The woman in herself seemed kind enough, as her green eyes took a look at Willow as she stepped inside, and a smile graced her lips. 

“You must be Miss Cross,” the elderly woman smiled, and Willow smiled back for a second, before her eyes for the first time fell on the small boy beside the secretary. He couldn't be more than six years old, with red hair and freckles. Some might have thought that Mrs. Anderson had brought her child with her to work, if it wasn’t for the fact that Willow knew no one else could see him. She could only assume it was her child, her dead child, who judging on his appearance had died drowning. Because water was dripping down from his body, onto the floor, while he remained pale as a sheet, as his green eyes stared up at his mommy, trying to get her attention. 

“Indeed,” Willow tried to smile, as she forced her attention away from the boy, and back to the living person in front of her. “I was told to report to the office on my first day,” she then tried to add, hoping the little boy hadn’t seen her. The last thing she wanted was to be followed by him on her first day. 

“Of course,” the kind lady smiled, and Willow couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for her, as she began to give her all the necessary papers, and explained her schedule to her in detail. This school clearly never got any new students, or they wouldn't use fifteen minutes on explaining everything in detail, and by the end Willow knew everything there was to know about this school. Mrs. Anderson even offered to accompany her to her first class, in case she got lost, but Willow quickly assured her she could navigate on her own. This was by all means a small school compared to her old one, and Willow wasn’t even sure this school had more than a hundred students, while her old school had held five hundred in New York. Here there wasn’t even more than one building, and although it was big, and on two levels, it was easy to navigate. 

And so Willow found herself outside her first classroom, staring at the open door, which led into a medium sized classroom. Clearly her new classmates had already seated themselves at their designated tables, small old wooden tables, far older than the once Willow was used too, and although school chairs never had been comfortable, these wooden chairs looked extremely uncomfortable. 

“Let’s get over with this,” Willow muttered to herself, as she stepped inside the classroom, and looked around for the teacher, who quickly eyed her from his desk in front of the class. 

“Miss Willow Cross I presume?” he asked, as his grey eyes bored themselves into hers, as he stared skeptical at her. She was after all the cop's niece, and the center of gossip these days. Not to mention she was a girl from the big city, which almost was the same as being cursed around here. 

“Yes…” Willow asked, rather shyly and tried to keep herself from blushing. “I uhmm, Mrs. Anderson told me you would be my teacher through the first period,” she managed to say somehow, and could feel how everyone's eyes were resting upon her, making her hands slightly sweaty. 

“The name is Mr. Chapman,” the teacher told her, as he looked around at his desk, trying to locate her new school books. “I teach in history as well as english literature,” he told her, as he handed her two school books. “Now I don’t know what they teach you in the city, but try to keep up the best you can for now. We have pretty high standards at this school,” he informed her proudly, and Willow could almost guess he was a snob. His brown hair told her so, as it had been styled well with gel, and the brown suit and handkerchief told a lot more about him than Willow wanted to know. And she could already sense they weren’t going to be good friends. 

“Thank you,” she simply muttered, and half confused she turned around, and looked for an empty seat. There were two left, one on the furthers row away from Mr. Chapman in the corner, and another seat was empty in front of that. And so Willow quickly seated herself in the corner furthest away, hoping to get a moment of peace to calm herself down. 

She hated being the center of attention, and brought her completely out of focus. So much that she hadn’t even glanced at her classmates yet, or checked how bad the ghost situation would be, because this man had brought her completely out of track… but just as she tried to look around, the last student arrived in her class… 

And if Mr. Chapman had brought her out of focus, this guy completely removed her from this world. 

“Alright class, please turn to page 41,” she heard the teacher order, but she didn’t even touch her book, as she stared at this strange person in front of her. 

He had taken the last vacant seat, the one in front of hers, and Willow had only seen his face briefly, but she could already tell that he was pretty. And not just pretty like baby blue eyes and a decent face, no this person looked like a god. Willow wasn’t even sure it was allowed to be that pretty, and pale for the matter, as his skin seemed to be as white as a sheet. The guy had prominent cheekbones, and a sharp face, which could have belonged to an actor, actually this guy had to be in some kind of movie, or in a magazine. 

He hadn’t as much as looked at Willow as he sat down, but Willow was staring at his back like it was the most amazing thing she ever had seen, and she swore that boy could have worn trash, and it would have looked great on him. He was however wearing what looked like an expensive white shirt and grey pants, not to mention his shoes seemed to be made of fine quality leather. Willow was more or less carried away, staring at his honey blonde hair, which made her own hair seem dull. How a person could style their hair so naturally was beyond her understanding, as she watched how his hair seemed to frame his face perfectly… 

The only thing that really brought Willow out of her state of obsession was when she looked at his surroundings. 

She hadn’t even heard what the teacher had said, or in any way paid attention to the class itself, she couldn’t even tell how long she had been starring, but as she finally got out of the hypnotic state, she realized something was completely off. 

Because there was supposed to be around twenty students in this class, and a teacher. Willow was already used to adding a few more, which were people only she could see, but as she looked around this classroom, there were maybe a total of thirty five people. 

And fifteen of them were only for her eyes to see. 

The first one that really caught her attention was a boy, standing just beside the god like man. He had to be around twelve, with brown straight hair, a narrow face, and the same pale skin. Now he didn’t say anything, he knew whoever this man was, that there was no way he would get in touch with him, but his eyes seemed to be accusing this man, and what scared Willow most about him, was the fact that he had red eyes. 

Now Willow had seen a lot of ghosts over the years, but none of them ever had red eyes, and her heart began to beat, as she wondered whenever she truly was starting to go mad. Who had red eyes?

But it wasn’t really the only strange thing about this boy, because his clothing seemed out of time. Sure anyone could wear a blue striped shirt, but who wore that kind of old suspenders when they were twelve? It puzzled Willow, but it was the least of her troubles as she looked around the room. 

Because the other fourteen ghosts were surely strange as well. Some of them were females, although most of them were men, and they all had one thing in common. None of them were dressed like they belonged to this area. Which became completely clear to Willow, as she realized some of them were wearing military uniforms, which surely belonged to another century. Although she never had been that interested in history, she knew these yellow and grey uniforms had to belong to the Civil War, which made her heart beat even faster, while her palm became even more sweaty. 

A lot of the people weren’t gathered that close around the god like man, but to Willow there was no doubt they all belonged to him, because she was pretty sure they didn’t arrive before he did. 

But it brought so many questions and fears to her mind. Why were soldiers from another century following this young man? And why did that boy have red eyes? As Willow looked around she realized it wasn’t just the boy, a lot of the other ghosts had red eyes as well, with these strange cracks along their necks… like porcelain broken in two. Was that even possible to a human? Willow hadn’t even met a person before with so many ghosts connected to them, and she understood nothing at this point, not that she had been able to understand much before this moment. 

But her heart was beating faster and faster, while time seemed to pass without her noticing anything. The only good thing about Mr. Chapman was that he cared very little for his student, and required nothing but silence, as he spoke through the whole period. 

And so Willow almost gasped in shock, and her heart skipped a beat as the bell finally rang loudly through the room, and everyone gathered their things. Students almost bolted the room, relieved to get rid of Mr. Chapman, if only for an hour. 

Willow however had little time to gather her things, as the strange god in front of her turned around, and stared at her, with a concerned expression. Willow couldn’t explain why, but he almost seemed to be in pain, as his strangely soothing golden eyes stared at her, and Willow wondered if a person was allowed to have golden hair and eyes. 

“Are you doing alright Miss?” he asked simply, and made it clear in every way that this was nothing more than a polite question. 

“Yes… yes uhm, yes, sorry i am just new to it all,” Willow somehow managed to say, as she very quickly grabbed her books and satchel, while she wondered how he knew she wasn’t okay. He hadn’t once turned his face toward her during class, so how could he know she wasn’t okay? “I gotta go!” Willow then really quickly said, as she almost ran from the room, and out into the busy hallway, while her heart tried to leap out of her chest. 

The most prominent feelings inside Willow at this point was fear and confusion. Fear because something was wrong with those ghosts, as she never had seen people with cracked necks before and red eyes, and confused because they seemed out of time at this place, following that honey haired boy. 

“Calm down Cross,” Willow muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway, and tried to make her heart relax as she took a few steady breath’s. She tried to make herself realize these ghost’s couldn’t harm her anyway, and in general this golden boy had nothing to do with her, so there really was no reason to think about it. 

And so she walked the distance to her next classroom, this time algebra, which to Willow was the worst possible subject. Her mother had simply always said that they didn’t have a head for numbers, and Willow could only agree with her mother for once, and she somehow managed to drag herself though the whole period. In general Willow wasn’t really a girl who liked school that much, or had a head for any of it. She liked english literature as long as she didn’t have to speak in front of the class, but she didn’t possess any talent for any of the subjects, as her teacher once nicely had told her. And it was true. Willow however did like to write small poems and stories, although she never had shared them with anyone, and would like for it to remain like that. 

But it turned out that her algebra teacher was fairly alright, or at the very least better than Mr. Chapman. He was a slightly younger man, named Mr. Lee, with redish hair and glasses, who did his best to make the whole class understand what he probably viewed as rather simple. To Willow however, it was all just nonsense, and she quickly ended up in the back of the classroom once more, thinking to herself as she pretended to calculate… a disguise she had practiced for years. 

This period was however far more relaxing than the first one, as there were no soldiers or red eyed people, and as the class ended Willow felt far more calm, as she with the others got up from her table, and began to walk toward the door. 

“You are Willow Cross, the new girl, aren’t you?” a girl beside her asked as she walked out into the hallway. 

“Yeah…” Willow said, as she eyed the girl, rather unsure what she wanted. Her blonde curled hair, makeup and pretty blue eyes told Willow most of what she needed to know, along with the fashionable clothing and expensive purse. “And you are?” she tried to ask politely, although Willow had very little faith in a friendship between them. Willow was new and from the big city, and this girl was clearly the popular one at school, searching for anything new. If Willow had to guess she was probably the leading cheerleader as well and the queen at prom, and she would quickly realize Willow was a waste of time, but she was going to play along until then. 

“Sharon Marshall,” she introduced, showing her perfect teeth, as she to Willow’s dismay grabbed her arm, like they had just become best friends. “Now i know everybody in this school, so why don’t you come sit at my table, and i will tell you everything about everyone?” she suggested, and although it sounded like an invitation, Willow knew it was anything but. 

“Sure…” Willow said rather unsure, as Sharon began to drag her toward the canteen. Willow noticed how everyone seemed to move out of her way as she walked past them, all while the boy waved to her, trying to get her attention, and girls stared dreamingly at her, probably hoping to be Sharon one day. 

“You are a Junior like me, right?” she asked as they walked, and Willow tried to keep up with her pace, which was rather fast considering Sharon was wearing heels. 

“Yes,” Willow said shyly, unsure what else to say, but it turned out she had to say very little while being near Sharon. 

“Good, because it would hate to be seen with anyone younger than me… it gives very little credit if you have to befriend someone from a lower grade,” she warned her, and as they walked to the canteen she began to point at different people, explaining who they were, and who their families were. “My own father works in Seattle, so we see him rarely,” she explained along the way, and Willow could almost sense the proudness in her voice. People in this town clearly didn’t go very far, and so knowing someone in a big city was apparently an achievement. 

Willow however didn’t have to respond, as Sharon could talk with very little context, and so she simply walked into the canteen with her, while Sharon guided them towards a table in the middle of the room. Clearly meant for the smart and popular kids, and Willow knew it was a question about time before they threw her out. But for now she was clearly considered Sharon's new friend, and so one of her friends, or rather servants even got a chair for Willow so she could sit with them. The boy was clearly crazy in love with Sharon, although the blonde girl barely noticed him, as she sat down, and began to eat her own lunch. 

Willow had really lost all appetite for today, and so she simply took a sip of water as Sharon began to fire questions off in a rapid speed. What did New York look like? Was it true fashion was completely different there, had Willow ever met anyone of importance, perhaps someone famous she could put Sharon in contact with? Because Sharon did dream of becoming an actor, and a model… not to mention she wanted to get rich. 

Through the questions it became clear to Willow that Sharon was getting bored with her, as Willow clearly wasn’t as exciting as she had hoped for, and just as Willow had predicted Sharon quickly began to talk with someone else, as she realized there was little use in her. 

But it didn’t matter to Willow as she already knew this would happen, and so she leaned back in her chair, and took a look at her surroundings… 

And that’s when it hit her once more, the fear. 

Because as she took a look around the room, she noticed someone in the far end of the room, a whole table actually, filled with people. And they all appeared to be gods, who had landed on earth by mistake. 

She already knew one of them, the honey haired one from history, and by his table four other beautiful creatures were placed, all more beautiful than any other person. The one beside him being a petite woman, with short brown hair, which she somehow made fashionable. Just like the rest of the table she had pale skin, and although there was some distance between them Willow could swear she had the same golden eye color. The girl was also clearly into fashion, as she had been daring enough to wear dark blue pants in such a small town, which would have given Patricia a heart attack. 

But beside the tiny one was perhaps the most beautiful woman Willow had seen her entire life. She made Sharon’s curly hair seem fake, as she had a massive blonde hair that ran down her back, like a river naturally carved from its surrounding. Her face was the face every woman desired, and her figure was nothing less than perfect. This was the kind of female her mother had tried to be, and this was a woman that seemed cold as stone, as her face told everyone that she couldn’t care less. 

And beside her was the biggest man Willow ever had seen. Not that he in any way was fat, it was quite the opposite, he looked almost like a bodybuilder with thick muscles, pale skin, and a mess of curly dark hair on top of his head, and his arm was wrapped around the blonde one, which made Willow wonder if they were together. Probably though, and Willow could only guess they would have beautiful children one day. And Sharon would never be queen of any prom as long as those two attended high school, and Willow could only guess that huge guy were on some kind of football team. 

But Willow didn’t have long to stare at him, as her eyes moved on to the last person… the guy who was staring at her as well. He was probably what an artist would describe as perfection, like a marble statue from the antique rome, with perfect pale skin as the rest of them, and a mess of bronze colored hair on top of his head, which almost hypnotized Willow for a moment. To her, he was the very image of perfection, and although the others were beautiful as well, this was different. None of them could really be humans, with their perfect skin, and Willow almost felt herself sinking into her seat as she felt his dark golden eyes stare at her… while frustration could be seen in his face. 

“Edward Cullen is starring,” Sharon said with a giggle, as Willow once more got her attention, mostly because Sharon had a crush on Edward, but it had never really been returned. 

“Who are they?” Willow asked, confused, while her heart slowly started to beat faster once more, because there were far more ghosts around those five than she ever had seen before. 

“Oh… that’s the Cullen family. Rosalie Hale is the blonde girl, and the blonde guy is Jasper Hale… they are siblings. And the big one there is Emmett Cullen and the small one is his sister Alice, while the hot man staring at you is Edward,” Sharon gossiped excited. “They are all the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife…” she continued, but whatever she said after that, Willow never heard, because the longer she stared at the table, the more scared she got. 

Because the amount of ghosts were insane… and their appearance even more. The soldiers were still there, along with the red eyed once, but even more had been added. Willow could now see a brown haired man as well, dressed in a three piece suit, with blood coming out of his neck. While he stared with fear at the one named Rosalie… like she had done it to him? And more men were behind him, in similar states, all shaking in fear, like she could see them… and all of them were dressed in slightly outdated colors, like this hadn’t happened recently, despite the fact this probably had happened recently. 

And Willow noticed another woman, who seemed to be far older, and Willow could only assume she was related to the one named Edward, as they had the exact same hair color and face. But as the only one she was staring straight at Willow, and Willow couldn't help but stare at her. Noticing how thin she was, and how pale she was, only dressed in a nightgown, while sweat ran down her face, like she was too warm. 

The list was endless, as ghosts had piled up around this table, all while Willow’s heartbeat got faster and faster. Most of these people had suffered a horrible death, with blood running from their neck, and Willow simply couldn’t understand why they were connected to that family… but something was wrong. Something was off, and something wasn’t right. 

This was all so messed up, and Willow could feel how her heart got faster and faster, while fear seemed to creep into her very soul. 

“I personally don’t mind the relationship, but…” she heard someone say far away, and could only assume it was Sharon, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts, as she felt Edwards eyes on her, while his face seemed to be annoyed for a moment, before another kind of feeling hit him, and he turned toward his sisters and brothers. 

Willow couldn't tell what he was saying to them, but it made all of them stare at her, while her heart beated even faster. Like it was trying to get out of her chest. 

And as her eyes met their golden once, she somehow knew that these people knew… and even worse, they had to be dangerous. 

“I uhm… i need some fresh air,” Willow managed to say, trying to hide her panic, as she got up from her chair, and without any further words began to walk in a fast pace toward the exit. She feared these people were going to follow her, and she had to get far away from here as quickly as possible. 

She almost felt like an animal, being hunted. She couldn’t tell why, but she knew these five individuals were dangerous, why else would they have so many wounded dead ghosts around them? Something was completely wrong, and her instincts bid her to get as far away from them as possible. 

And as soon as she hit the empty hallway, she began to run, reaching the entrance faster than she thought possible, and blindly ran out into the parking lot. She hadn’t heard anyone behind her, and could only assume she had been given a small leap ahead, but knew it wouldn’t last for long. 

What Willow however hadn’t seen, was the car driving towards her on the road, and just as she ran out trying to cross, she saw the headlights. 

And the last things she recalled was a pair of golden eyes, staring into hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this story, and please leave a comment behind, telling what you think is going to happen next!


	3. Nighttime Chat

Year 1956

Willow almost felt comfortable in this place inbetween. It was like being asleep, but far more peaceful than the actual sleep. She couldn’t hear anything, or see anything, she wasn't even sure it was a place, but it was a feeling of being content. There was no color, neither black or white, but she was wherever she was, although she couldn’t see herself, but she could feel she was there. Her breathing was perfectly even, and her heart beated in a beautiful tune, only meant for her to hear. In general everything was perfect, mostly because there was nothing, and Willow almost considered staying there forever. 

But while she felt peaceful and asleep, the world around her was chaotic. She thankfully, was spared for the ordeal. 

But outside Leavenworth highschool, she was laying on the ground, with her eyes closed, as though she had chosen to sleep on the road. No blood had been spilled, and there was no indication that she had been in an accident, unless you looked at her surroundings. Someone had however placed a coat underneath her head, while her hair had unravelled from her neatly styled hair, and honey colored curls were framing her face. 

Just beside her a white car was parked, in the middle of the road, with a large dent in the front, which no one could explain. Black tire marks could be seen behind it, due to the force it had been stopped with, and the driver was standing beside it. A man in his fifties, who hadn’t seen the girl before it was too late, and now he was watching nervously as they waited for the ambulance. 

Alle while Mr. Chapman, the cold teacher from history, was trying to awaken Willow, but with little success. He had clearly tried to shake her gently, and pat his hands against her cheeks, but none of it seemed to work, and so at last he had clearly given up, while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

And surrounding Willow and the car, half of the school was standing, watching nervously. No one really knew what had happened, but everyone was gossiping, whispering to one another, and everyone claimed they had seen something. Willow was perhaps suicidal? Or had someone scared her? Was she perhaps a russian spy, sent to their little town, who had been discovered? No one knew, but in the center of it all was Sharon, who with fake tears in her eyes told everyone how the new girl had stormed out of the canteen, clearly in distress. And several people were trying to comfort her, mostly due to her popularity. 

Willow could only be thankful she wasn’t awake, or she would have died from embarrassment. 

It only took seven minutes for the ambulance to arrive, but those seven minutes felt like agony to most of those around Willow, and especially Mr. Chapman, who desperately tried to awaken her. The most ridiculous thing about the ambulance however, was the fact that anyone could have picked Willow up, and gotten her to the small cottage hospital faster than any ambulance. But no one thought so far, and the only ones who did were five people, all with golden eyes, who started from a small distance. 

Edward Cullen had been the first one on the scene, while his siblings alerted the school, and got help. No one actually knew that Edward Cullen hadn’t just watched, but prevented a far worse accident, and no one would know, as dear Mr. Chapman quickly had arrived, and had taken over. 

But it was in silence Willow had been loaded onto the stretcher, before she had been placed inside the ambulance. No one could really explain why Edward Cullen was allowed to ride with the ambulance to the hospital. Some guessed he had been injured himself, or he suffered from shock, being the first one on the scene, but no matter what Edward Cullen had gotten a ride on the ambulance, although it was short, as Willow quickly was unloaded at the hospital. 

Willow wasn’t going to recall any of it, of how she had been wheeled into the hospital, only to be placed on a bed, before cold hands began to look her over, while hushed words were exchanged. But Willow was too far away to know of any of it, as she rested in her peaceful sleep. If only she had been awake she would have known what kind of plot was being planned against her, but instead she was whisked away, to a place of peace and silence. 

It was almost like swimming in a river. She was just lying in the water, her whole body underneath the waters blanket of comfort, and only her head was above to get air, while her ear was underneath, listening to the waters' own music. 

Willow had never felt this calm before, but even the best of sleeps ended at some point, and in this case it was Aunt Patricia’s high pitched voice that seemed to do the trick. 

“I don’t understand, how could this happen? And on her first day?” Willow heard someone say, far away, but the high sounds seemed to drag her out of the water somehow, reminding her she couldn’t stay there forever. 

“My best guess, Mrs. Quin, would be all of it got a bit too stressful for her,” a smooth velvet voice replied, and the voice itself was like honey, slowly dragging her back into the river. 

“Oh god is she going to be okay?” Patricia’s horrible voice said loudly, as it made Willow filch slightly, once more dragging her back to the real world. “God Frank… she has only been here for one day, and she is already at the hospital!” she screeched, rather quickly bringing Willow back to the world of the living, which was hell compared to the heaven Willow had been allowed to rest in. 

And slowly Willow began to feel her body once more, although her mind felt slightly groggy, heavy and clouded, as though she still was underneath the water at that far away place in her mind. But she could feel her fingers, her toes, all while her arms started to tingle, and she felt herself move her fingers just slightly, as if to check if they still were working. 

“Jezz, Patsy, it’s not like it’s our fault you know,” Willow heard a familiar voice say, and if Patricia’s terrified loud voice hadn’t brought her back to life, Frank's uncaring dark voice would have. 

And so she opened her eyes slowly, while she blinked, trying to adjust to the sharp light’s above her, which shone ever so brightly into her tired eyes. If she had the strength, she would have raised her hand to shield her eyes against it, but slowly her eyes seemed to adjust, but before she had a chance to check her surroundings, she managed to groan in confusion, which sent the whole room into a state of worry. Mostly because of her Aunt Patricia. 

“Oh god, you're awake!” she exclaimed, clearly surprised, as she rushed over to Willow’s side, and blocked the lights as all Willow now could see was her aunt's worried narrow face, while her dead like grey eyes stared into hers, filled with worry and confusion. “how are you, what happened, do you feel any pain?” she began to question, as she touched her face lightly, clearly far too worried, or at least Frank thought so. 

“Give her some room to breathe,” he told, and Willow couldn’t help but notice that this man never seemed to worry about anything. Was it even possible for him to worry or show emotions? 

But Willow felt far too confused at this moment to say much, except starring rather confused at her Aunt, because where was she even? All she knew at this point was that she was in a bed of sorts, at least her body told her that, and her Aunt seemed worried, while a bright light was shining above her head. 

“Oh hush Frank,” Patricia told him, and slowly Willow turned her head to look at her uncle as well, still as confused as before. She couldn’t help but notice that he was standing as far away from her as possible, leaning against the window still, wearing his police uniform. And Willow wondered if he still was at work. She sure as hell could see he wasn’t too pleased, although she couldn’t see what there was to be so angry about. 

“Don’t tell me to hush, you are the one hovering above her,” Frank told her back, as he crossed his arms above his chest, but before Willow could try to figure out where she was, Patricia grabbed her face, turning her head back. Making her stare into her grey eyes once more. “How are you feeling dear?” she asked worried. 

But Willow couldn’t at this point tell how she felt, unless confused was a word, and she was far more focused on other things at the moment, like her whereabouts. All while her mind remained slightly foggy, like there was a cloud between her and the rest of the world. 

“Where… where am i?” Willow muttered in a rather weak voice, as she stared up at her aunt, unsure what was going on at all. Had she been sick? Because this surely wasn’t her pink bedroom at their house. From what she could gather both the ceiling and walls were white here. 

But her question only seemed to worry Patricia, as she stared frightened at her for a second, before turning her face toward the side, clearly speaking to someone else. 

“Is she suffering from amnesia?” she asked someone, her voice terrified. 

Willow turned her head, to find out whom she was talking to, and for a moment Willow was almost sure she was dead, and an angel was here to fly her off. Because the strange man was without a doubt handsome. With blonde hair, which most of all reminded Willow of a cornfield on a summer day, and what seemed to be golden eyes. For a moment Willow almost thought these eyes seemed familiar, as though she had seen them before. But that thought quickly vanished in her tired mind, as she realized he was wearing a doctor coat of sorts… which never had suited anyone better than it had suited him. Although strangely enough, his coat and skin color were almost the same. 

“I doubt it Mrs. Quinn, but i gave her quiet a strong dose of painkillers, which might make her slightly confused at the moment,” the strange doctor said, as he walked closer, staring at Willow, while her aunt amaticly seemed to get up from her bedside, making space for the handsome doctor to stand at her bedside. “Good afternoon Miss Cross, you took quite a hit today by that car,” he told her with a small smile, making it clear everything was just fine, and Willow felt almost hypnotised by his eyes. 

She however noticed the doctor had cold hands as he carefully took her wrist, and gently placed his thumb against her pulse, clearly checking for something Willow wasn’t going to understand. 

“Where am i?” Willow repeated once more, although the answer was rather obvious at this point, but in her clouded mind she still hadn’t connected the dots. 

“You are at Leavenworth Cottage Hospital,” the doctor answered, and flashed his rather white teeth at Willow for a moment. “I am going to be your doctor during your stay, and my name is Doctor Cullen,” he informed her, and for some reason the name Cullen rang a bell somewhere to Willow, but she couldn’t tell where. “Now, you took a rather hard hit, and have been given some pain killers. I suggest you rest while they get out of your system,” Dr. Cullen told her, as he went down to the end of the bed, and began to write several things down on a chart, with his perfect handwriting. Which he did as though it was art, and not writing. 

“Can we take her home now?” Willow heard her uncle say, but she no longer had the strength to look at Frank, as she felt how she got more tired for every second she stayed awake. What Willow didn’t know was that an IV was connected to her arm, pumping her system full of drugs, and while her Aunt and Uncle had been too busy looking at her, they hadn’t noticed the good doctor had given her an extra dose, to make sure she wouldn’t be too awake. 

Had Willow actually been awake, she would have jumped out of this bed already, well or not, and have stormed toward the exit as quickly as possible. There was nothing she hated more than hospitals, mostly due to the fact that more people seemed to be dead than alive, but in this drugged state she was in, she hadn’t noticed much. 

“I am afraid we can’t discharge her before tomorrow. With the medicine we have given her I would like for her to stay under observation, and do a few test’s tomorrow before she can be released,” the good doctor's velvet voice said, while he seemed to eye Willow with a kind smile, as her eyes got even more heavy. 

“What?!” she heard her uncle exclaim, clearly not off the same opinion as Dr. Cullen. “She can just sleep at home!” he argued, while she heard her Aunt hush her husband, clearly choosing to believe the doctor's words. 

“It would be in her best interest to stay here while she is recovering,” she heard Dr. Cullen defend his choice to keep her here. “But don’t worry, you can both go home assured she is well taken care of, and we will call if anything happens. She is mostly just going to sleep,” he told them, which Willow only could assume calmed her uncle and aunt somehow. 

Because as he spoke her eyes closed for good, although a part of her wanted to stay awake, and beg Frank to take her home. A part of her mind knew it wasn’t a good idea to stay at this place, that something was wrong… but before she could protest, she fell into a peaceful slumber, floating down the river once more. 

And everything was once more fine, as the water rocked her forth and back, while all of her worries and problems slowly seemed to fade. For once she was given peace from all of the ghosts, her problems and fears, which made her want to stay forever. In this strange world there was no mother who had sent her away, or any father who had left her behind at a young age, there was just her and the river. 

But while Willow stayed in the forever peaceful place, there was a small part of her that knew something was off. Inside herself she was caught in a small prison, with concrete walls around her, higher than herself, while she frustratedly screamed. Mostly because she knew she was in a dangerous position, and had seen things she wasn’t supposed to see, and they knew. 

She cursed herself however, for being so stupid. She shouldn’t just have chosen to run out on the street, she should have been smart and tried to get away more efficiently and less panicked, but instead she had been hit by a car, and judging by the pretty Doctor, she was now on their territory, at their mercy. 

And she was so drugged up that there was nothing she could do. She barely understood what she had seen, although it sure as hell hadn’t been right. No amount of ghosts ever haunted such a small crowd, and some of them had been killed brutally, even fearing these people in death. Willow didn’t really know much about this whole world of ghosts, because she had refrained from ever questioning any of it, but what she had witnessed was abnormal, even for someone who saw ghosts each day. 

And suddenly she was no longer safe in the river, as it began to drag her down, and forced her head under water. What had been a loving rocking, turned into a deathgrip, as she felt how her lungs began to fill with water, while she screamed into the endless darkness, and her hands fought against the cold water, not that she had any chance to begin with. It was a force far bigger than her, and deep in her small concrete prison her mind was screaming at her to stop. Her dreams were separated into two layers, a part of now drowning in the water, while the other half was surrounded by walls, a place that was drier than any dessert. And she was left defenseless against both of her dreams, just like she was defenseless in reality as well. 

This wasn’t one of those dreams where she fought against the water, and reached the surface once more. Just like it wasn’t one of those dreams where she broke down the walls, and reached outside. Because it wasn’t a dream, it was a nightmare. 

And as she reached the brink of death, when water was about to drown her forever, she was suddenly pulled out. Both of the water, as well as her own mental prison, and in an instant she opened her eyes once more. 

It wasn’t one of those moments where the person woke with a gasp, or sweat ran down their face. The only thing that indicated Willow had been having a nightmare, was how fast she opened her eyes, as her eyes looked up at the ceiling. 

And although there was no heavy breath, Willow still decided to take a deep breath, as she just stared at the space above her, still too afraid to actually face the world. But she noticed the light above her had been turned off, while the only light in the room came from the side, illuminating the small space around her, while everything else remained dark, which suggested Willow had woken up in the middle of the night. 

For a moment she truly wanted to believe she was in her own bed, in New York, but she knew that wasn’t the case. She knew her mother had left her, but she also knew this wasn’t her bed at her uncle's house. These sheets were far too clean and stiff to be hers, and the bed was actually softer than her own bed, not that Willow ever had liked a soft bed. It only confirmed the memories she already had today. 

But the fact that it was dark outside soothed her, thinking no one would be by her side in the middle of the night, and she might actually be able to sneak out of this place. Willow was, truth to be told, just as clueless of where she should go, as before, but it wasn’t going to stop her from getting away from this place. She couldn’t tell what was wrong with those siblings, the Cullens, but she knew it wasn’t safe to stay, and she knew that they knew something about her. They knew she had some kind of knowledge, and Willow would end up paying for that if she stayed. 

But the fact that it was nighttime seemed to sooth her slightly, as she felt how her eyelids grew heavy, and she most of all wanted to sleep once more, as nothing seemed dangerous, but she nevertheless tried to force herself to stay awake for a bit. 

And so slowly she sat up, feeling how her muscles and bones protested against the pressure, as she afterall had been hit by a car earlier the same day, but Willow managed to suppress a groan, as she got up into a sitting position. 

She was just about to swing her legs out, when a voice made her turn her head towards the window, as she realized she wasn’t alone. 

“You are so hard to read, you know,” a velvet voice said, which reminded Willow about silk, or honey that drizzled down. The voice was in no way scary, but actually rather inviting, if not calming… and it calmed Willow immensely, as she slowly turned her head she stared at the pale figure, sitting at the window. 

She immediately knew who he was, and it was almost interesting how she couldn’t have noticed him before, as his pale skin was a contrast to the dark room. Nevertheless Edward Cullen was patiently sitting in her dark hospital room, only lit up by the lamp at the nightstand, which seemed to be reflecting his bronze curls, that almost made it look as though he had a red crown upon his head. 

His face and expression seemed calm, as he stared curiously at Willow, clearly not scared in the slightest, while Willow’s heart seemed to remain calm as well, mostly due to her drugged sleepy state, as she under normal circumstances would have sent her screaming out of the room. 

Because while he in himself presented something calm and perfect, his background didn’t. Surrounding him were serverals ghosts, who all seemed to be staring at Willow as well, some of them trying to yell something to her, but the drugs were still in her system, and she could still not hear them, and had no desire too. Several of the ghosts were men, all dressed in suits of sorts, with blood flowing out of their necks, and down upon the floor. Willow had to admit none of them looked like nice men, but she was too tired to truly care about any of them, as she tried to hide a yawn. 

But beside Edward Cullen, stood the same woman Willow had noticed before. The one with the same hair as him, whom he had to be related to somehow. She was pale as snow herself, and looked like someone who had been sick before she died, and while she tried to tell Willow something as well, she seemed far more calm about it, if not diplomatic. 

“You are almost like a malfunctioning radio…” Edward told her, and once more brought her out of her own thoughts, as she looked at him, and she noticed he was looking rather curiously at her. 

“I believe it’s rather rude to refer to someone as an malfunctioning object,” Willow muttered tiredly, not even thinking before she spoke, although it only seemed to amuse the god like statue, whose lips turned upward for just a second, as Edward Cullen smiled at her. 

“I apologize for my manners,” he simply said, although Willow could sense his apology wasn’t that deep.

“Apology accepted…” Willow muttered, as she stared at the ghost’s surrounding him, wondering what was wrong. She couldn’t even recall why she had been scared of them, they couldn’t even touch her, although something was wrong, but she couldn’t recall what the problem was. 

Instead she just stared tiredly at Edward, while he stared at her… clearly trying to figure something out, although Willow couldn’t say she cared at the moment. 

“It’s strange… you are trying to hide something from me,” Edward Cullen said, and once more brought Willow out of her thoughts, as she stared at his beautiful face, his brows scrunched up in frustration, a trait that almost made him seem normal.

“What have i said that makes you think i am trying to hide anything?” Willow asked confused, although she knew she was trying to hide something, and she wasn’t supposed to tell… she just couldn’t navigate in her own thoughts. 

“I am pretty good at reading people… and there is something you know that you don’t want me to know,” Edward explained to her, although it sounded vague to Willow, and strange. “Why did you run out of that cafeteria?” Edward asked instead, as though the thought suddenly popped into his head, and he simply had to ask.

“I uhh… i got scared,” Willow said without thinking, while she yawned once more, unsure what else to say except the truth, although she knew the truth would have consequences. But she was too tired to come up with some kind of lie, not that she ever had been a good liar. 

“Scared of what?” Edward simply prompted, clearly not accepting her first answer, and Willow began to wonder if this was an interrogation. She was still too groggy and tired to realize how bizarre the whole situation was, another teenager trying to get answers from her in the middle of the night, at a hospital. In truth she didn’t have to answer any of his questions, but she was too exhausted to even think of it.

“I would prefer not to tell…” Willow muttered, while she tried to come up with a good story… but there existed none. There was no good reason for running out in front of a car, unless she told the truth, which would lead her into more trouble. 

“But i am asking you to tell me,” Edward ordered, clearly not taking no for an answer, and his voice seemed so commanding to Willow, who at the moment simply wanted to follow, as though she had been cursed by a spell. 

“I… i…” Willow almost stumbled over her own words, and she tried to figure out what the consequences of her words could be, but the drugs made her feel like she was floating on a sky, and she was far too tired to actually consider her choices. And her next words were said without much thought. “I ran away because you scared me… you and your siblings,” Willow finally said, and swallowed hard, as she knew she should have said it… yet she had done so anyway. 

And Edward seemed to stare into her eyes for a moment… thinking long and hard, almost as though he was trying to listen for something, but clearly found nothing, which left him frustrated. 

“What is it that you know?” he asked in a rather angry tone, as he stood up from his chair, and began to walk toward Willow, as though the distance between them would solve his problem. 

“I… you wouldn’t believe me,” Willow muttered tired, as she herself tried to move away from him, but the bed restricted her movements. 

“Test me,” Edward challenged her, while his voice suddenly became soft, as he leaned closer to her, and Willow could swear for a moment that he tried to smell her… although that was rather strange. 

And Willow was about to deny, and try to get away, when she stared into his dark golden eyes, and felt almost hypnotised. Suddenly nothing else mattered in the room, as she stared into his eyes, and wanted nothing more than to please him. It almost felt as though she became a slave to someone else, as she no longer was capable of controlling herself. 

“Why are you scared of me?” he asked, his voice soft as silk, as Willow slowly relaxed as her breathing became even, and she stared at his face… feeling as though she was flying in the air, high above everyone and everything. 

And if this man wanted an answer, she had no trouble doing so, as she would do anything for him, if only he asked. 

“I… I know you are a murderer… but i won’t tell anyone…” Willow whispered, but for once she wasn’t afraid, as she stared into the golden eyes, spellbound by the color and charm, while she had lost all kinds of logical thoughts, as long as she could stare into those eyes. 

And he seemed shocked for a moment, almost long enough for Willow to get worried, and try to break out of this hypnotising state he held her in, but then he smiled kindly, which assured Willow everything was just fine.

“How do you know Willow?” Edward asked her instead, his voice so tempting that Willow just wanted to blurt it all out at once. There was no reason to have any secrets for this man, as Willow thought he only wanted what was best for her… 

“I saw it…” Willow muttered, leaving Edward even more confused, as she gestured to the empty space around him, but Willow was at this point so hypnotised by his charm and beauty, that she thought he understood. 

And Edward knew it would be fruitless to ask her anymore questions tonight, and instead he simply grabbed her shoulders gently as he whispered. 

“Close your eyes,” 

And Willow did so, once more falling asleep, although this one was peaceful, as she once more floated along the river. 

All while she wondered whenever she had dreamt, or Edward Cullen had been real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you so much for all of you who have been reading, and commenting! i am so sorry for not responding to those comments, but forgot my password to this account, and it took some time to get in! But please do leave a comment, i love to hear from you guys!  
> So what is the Cullens going to do about Willow now?!


	4. A Bad Idea

Year 1956

The third time Willow woke up was far more pleasant than the first two times. Mostly due to the fact that there was no drugs in her system, and so she woke up far more naturally, as she lay in the hospital bed, slowly blinking as her eyes once more got accustomed to the real world. She couldn’t help but yawn, as she stared up at the white ceiling, trying to digest everything that had happened during the last day or so, not that she had been awake for much of it. 

But although she hadn’t looked around the room, she knew she was at a hospital, though she couldn’t argue as to how she knew that. But this was certainly not her bed in New York, nor was it her frilly girly room at her uncle's house. All while the air itself held a very sterile smell, which in no way pleased Willow’s nose, and as her memory began to work, she was only confirmed, this was a hospital. 

She recalled the horrible scene at the cafeteria, and how she had bolted from the room in fear, and it made her cringe, as she realized she would have to face these people once more. Her small episode was rather hard to explain, unless she wanted to be admitted to an asylum, and at this point Willow actually didn’t know what to say… was there any story that would explain her behavior at school yesterday? One thing was for certain, Willow’s dream of a fresh start was over before it began. She was already labeled as a freak at this point, and she could only hope the school got over it at some point, and left her alone. 

But Willow knew what she had seen, and although she was strange in herself, as she was able to see ghosts, what she had seen was even more strange and scary. Willow had more than once considered if she was mentally ill, and should seek help, but over the years she had learned that some of these ghosts actually matched people’s descriptions of lost once, whom Willow never had met. It didn’t mean Willow trusted her abilities in any way, but she knew those people she had seen in the cafeteria were all people who had lived once, and those they clung to, the Cullens, they were dangerous.

Willow was sure of that, which sent chills through her whole body, as she recalled just where she was… at the hospital. And although Willow’s memory was foggy at this point, she recalled how dear Sharon Marshall, the popular girl, had informed her that their father was named Dr. Cullen, which meant she was on their territory… actually she was in their very palm, caged like a wild animal. 

And as Willow’s memory slowly began to work, her heart began to pick up, as she recalled the handsome doctor from yesterday, who kindly had introduced himself as Doctor Cullen, which only confirmed Willow was caught. She was at Leavenworth Cottage Hospital, and she was in a hell of a mess, which was far worse than anything she had tried before, as she was rather sure these people were actual murders. Why else would so many brutally dead ghosts haunt them all at once… although there was so much that still remained unexplained. 

Because some of these ghosts hadn’t died recently, or in this century… Willow was actually rather sure some of them had died in the Civil War, as soldiers… but why would they haunt these people, unless they had some kind of connection? It made little sense to Willow, but fear seemed to creep in under her skin, while her heart was beating erratic. Her primal instincts told her to run from this hospital as fast as possible, before anyone could do anything to harm her, but then Willow recalled how she had listened to those instincts yesterday, and it had gotten her nowhere, except the hospital. If she chose to run now, she would be sent off somewhere less pleasant. 

And so she forced herself to take a deep breath, as she loosened her tight grip on the white sheets, and tried to think logically for once. 

She knew these people were dangerous, but she had to turn it around and ask, if they knew that she knew these details? 

And for a moment Willow thought about it, and relaxed, as she realized what they must have seen was a confused girl, who had looked sort of insane, before she had bolded from the room, and gotten herself into a car accident. She almost wanted to laugh, as there was no reason to be afraid… but then she paled, as she realized what an idiot she was. 

Willow slowly managed to get herself into a sitting position, while she groaned, feeling rather sore in her body after being hit by a car, but she nevertheless did it, suddenly afraid of lying down defendless. 

The whole episode came back to her slowly, like a dream coming back after you wake up, and Willow stared into the white wall in front of her, as she tried to comprehend what had happened last night. She wasn’t even sure it was real, because it in itself was such a surreal scene, which in no way should be possible. But the last twenty four hours had been an experience in itself, although Willow would prefer not to repeat it. 

But had the mysterious Edward Cullen truly been in her room, as she recalled it? The whole event was clear to her, far more clear than a dream should be. But how had a High School student managed to sneak into her hospital room in the middle of the night? His father obviously worked here, but it was a strange and scary scenario, and Willow truly just wanted to believe it was a dream. Although her face seemed to get slightly more pale as she thought about it. 

Because there were two scenarios, the first being this indeed was a dream, and Willow was safe. She wanted to believe it was true, that her mind had made up the whole conversation, but if it wasn’t the case… well that was scenario two. That this actually happened, as strange as it was, and Willow was in deep trouble. 

Her heart began to pick up in speed once more, as she recalled just what she had told him, while she had been under what only could be described as a spell, and she could just as well have told him she saw ghosts! Had she actually said she knew he was a murderer? Willow groaned as she buried her face in her hands for a moment, cursing herself for being such an idiot… 

But just as she tried to come up with some sort of plan, she heard someone speak on the other side of the door, and she just managed to sit up straight seconds before the door opened, and two people entered. 

“... make sure to keep Mrs. Davis for another hour before you release her…” she heard a smooth velvet voice say, as the most handsome doctor Willow ever had met walked through the door, and she instantly recognized him. Although she had been hooked up on some kind of painkiller at the time, she still recognized the golden straight hair, which had been styled perfectly, and reminded her of a cornfield during the summer. Just like she recognized the honey colored eyes, and the perfect white set of teeth, which he flashed as soon as he saw Willow, in what was supposed to be a smile. “Miss Cross, it’s lovely to see you are awake,” he said, his voice smooth like a Hollywood actor, as he handed over a clipboard to an elderly nurse, who took it without question. “Nurse Williams, could you please ask for some breakfast for dear Miss Cross?” he asked kindly, although deep down Willow knew it wasn’t a question, but an order, and her mind wanted to scream no, as she had no desire to be left alone with this stranger. 

Nevertheless she had little to say as Nurse Williams grabbed the clipboard with a smile, clearly too lost in the doctor's eyes ever to disobey his command, and the good doctor flashed her another smile as she went off to do what she was asked too. 

And Willow was left in the room with the charismatic doctor who looked like something from a magazine, although he shouldn’t with his white doctor coat and blue dress shirt, deep green tie and dark shoes. It was such mundane clothing, yet he made it look like something from a fashion show, and had Willow’s mother been here, she knew she would have jumped straight at him, married or not. 

The thing was Willow knew he was anything but charming, as she had seen the secrets in his family, and he only seemed to add to the secrecy and confusion, as Willow for the first time realized he wasn’t alone. 

A boney elderly man was standing behind him, in what appeared to be a strange black robe, which almost reached the floor. On top of that he was wearing a white ruff around his neck, somehow separating his body from his holy head, and if Willow hadn’t known better she would have thought he was a priest, although it couldn’t be from this century. What however confused Willow further was the fact that this man seemed to have the same hair color as the doctor, the same corn colored golden hair, although the older man's hair was starting to turn grey, but to Willow it was as though these two people were related… but it seemed impossible, as one of them was a ghost from another century. 

“Miss Cross, is there something about that wall I haven't noticed?” Dr. Cullen asked, and brought Willow back to the real world, as she realized she had been staring at the priest, while the good doctor had been staring at her, and now he was staring at the wall, wondering what he had been missing out on. 

“Uhm… no… i just zoned out i guess,” Willow muttered, and looked down for a moment, ashamed she couldn’t control herself, but she couldn’t help but take a second glance at this priest, who seemed to be staring at the doctor with such resentment and disappointment, but why? Had those two ever met one another? 

“You took a rather hard hit yesterday, it’s only natural if it’s hard for you to concentrate,” he told her, and sent her another smile, which Willow almost felt was reel, like he actually felt for her. In truth it was actually hard for Willow to feel scared of this man, and he seemed far too kind and gently toward her, and hadn’t he been pale as a ghost himself, with an old dead priest behind him, Willow might actually have relaxed completely. But a part of her mind was still ready for anything, knowing something about all of this was completely off. 

“How… how long have i been here?” Willow tried to ask, and coughed as her throat seemed slightly sore, which immediately made the doctor walk toward Willow, making her heart beat even faster, only to realize he wanted to grab a glass of water for her on the nightstand, which Willow gratefully took. 

“It will help,” he told her kindly, as she felt his cold hands brush hers for a second, before she took the glass, and drank the whole thing, suddenly feeling thirsty. It wasn’t before she was done she realized this glass could contain something else, but it was too late. “And you have been with us since yesterday, and it’s now…” he paused, and checked his expensive golden watch. “A little past nine,” he informed her with another smile, and grabbed her glass as she was done. 

“Oh…” Willow muttered, and couldn’t help but be surprised, for a moment she had almost feared she had been here for days, too tired to wake up. But it did explain why her body still felt rather sore. “Did… was anyone here to see me while i was asleep?” Willow then asked instead, wondering if Edward Cullen had been by her bedside while she was out, although she doubted his own father would give her that kind of information. 

“Your uncle and aunt has of course been here,” Dr. Cullen answered, as he went down to the end of her bed, and began to look through her chart on the clipboard, his pale fingers quickly going through all the papers, and Willow began to wonder if it was possible for a human being to read so fast. “They however left as we kept you overnight,” he informed her with a smile, and looked up from the board as he was done reading, now ready to look at his patient. “Are you in any pain?” he asked her instead, and his question seemed to be genuine enough, as though he actually cared about her wellbeing. 

And while he asked, he dragged a chair over, to sit by her bedside, and the sound of the chair scraping against the floor made Willow look at her surroundings for the first time. Not that there was much to look at, as this place without a doubt was a hospital, with it’s white walls, brown wooden floors, and white sheets. Everything was white, even the metal frame on the bed was white, and although Willow hated her pink girly room at her uncle's house, she almost missed it compared to this soulless room. The room however clearly indicated this was an old hospital, as the place seemed slightly worn down, and the floors created each time someone crossed the room… 

“Miss Cross are you still with me?” Dr. Cullens voice said, and brought Willow back to reality, as she realized she had zoned out once more, but quickly turned her head to stare at his concerned face, while she noticed the priest was standing behind him, curious as well. What she hadn’t thought of however was the fact that this Doctor noticed everything, and as she looked over his shoulder, so did he, clearly not understand what Willow saw he didn’t. 

“Sorry… i was just in my own thoughts for a second,” Willow quickly apologized, as she felt how her face became slightly heated, and she blushed, cursing herself. 

“Hmm…” Dr. Cullen muttered, as he stared at the empty space behind himself for a second longer, before he turned his attention toward Willow once more. “Never mind, I simply asked you if you are in pain?” he repeated his question, while he seemed to be staring curiously at her, as though she was a puzzle he was trying to solve. 

“Not really, i feel surprisingly fine, although…” Willow muttered, and trailed off, as she was unsure if she should continue. Whatever she had been given during her stay, the drug had clearly kept all ghosts away from her, and given her peace, but she knew the drugs were about to wear off, and if she didn’t get any aspirin, she would be able to hear this priest very soon. 

“Yes?” Dr. Cullen encouraged her, clearly wanting to know what was wrong. 

“My head hurts…” Willow admitted, and realized what a mistake that could be to say. “As in i have a headache,” she added, fearing this doctor would want to keep her for longer than he already had. She still needed to get out of here as soon as possible. 

“Of course,” Dr. Cullen simply smiled, and wrote something down on her chart, clearly not thinking too much about it. “I will make sure the nurse gives you something,” he told her, and for a moment Willow was slightly nervous about what _something_ might mean, but she didn’t have much time to think about it. “Now do you feel dizzy or nauseous in any way?” he then went on to ask. 

And from there on he asked Willow several questions, clearly trying to make sure Willow didn't have a concussion, and his voice was so soft and gentle it lulled Willow into a false sense of being safe, although she deep down knew she was anything but safe. It was only when he suddenly grabbed her wrist to check her pulse that she was brought out of her state, as his cold stone hard skin reminded her something was wrong. 

“Sorry… i have bad blood circulation,” he told her apologizing, as she had gasped as he had grabbed her hand, and almost jumped out of the bed. Willow however had to force herself to relax as he checked her pulse, clearly trying to be sure nothing was wrong. Willow however began to sense that he wasn’t just checking for a concussion as took her temperature as well, before he grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck, and placed it in his ears. 

“Is that really necessary to make sure I don't have a concussion?” Willow asked rather sceptically, as she eyed the instrument, not sure what her lungs and heart had to do with her head. 

“Well, no it’s not necessary regarding your concussion,” Dr. Cullen admitted, although his determined face made it clear to Willow it was going to happen anyway. “Your medical file however makes it clear you haven’t seen a doctor for years, so i thought we might as well make sure you are healthy, unless you would like for me to schedule a visit for you on another day?” Dr. Cullen offered, although to Willow it almost sounded like a threat, as she would have to come back.

“No thank you… you can just do it now,” Willow almost stammered, as she had no desire to come back. The very thought was a nightmare, and so she allowed the good doctor to listen to her heart and lungs, taking a couple of breaths while he listened to her, making a few notes on her chart. 

“Your heart is slightly too fast, are you nervous?” he asked as he scribbled a last few notes, before he looked up at her, clearly expecting her to answer. 

But what was Willow supposed to say? That she was rather sure he and his family were murders, and on top of that she knew something else was wrong with them? Oh, and that she was aware they knew she had acquired knowledge of them? No that just wouldn’t do, and so instead Willow tried to lie as well as she could. 

“I really don’t like hospitals,” she told him instead, and in truth it wasn’t a lie, it was just not the reason for her fears at the moment. 

“I see,” was Dr. Cullens only responds, as he put the chart away and got up from the chair. “Well Miss Cross, after you have eaten I see no reason to keep you here any longer. You clearly don’t have a concussion, and considering what could have happened i hope you know that you have been very lucky to leave that accident without a scratch,” he told her seriously, and for a moment Willow almost felt like she was being lectured by a parents, the way a child is lectured after doing something foolish. 

And deep down Willow knew her next words weren't that wise, yet they came out of her, almost to provoke the dear doctor as she didn’t like to be lectured, and so without thinking it through she said. 

“I was really lucky your son Edward was there, and got in between before the car managed to hit me,” she said and tried to keep her voice straight, while Dr. Cullens eyebrow seemed to rise slightly. Willow wasn’t actually sure if Edward Cullen had gotten in between her and the car, but the last thing she recalled was a pair of golden eyes looking into hers, and she never felt the car hit her. She was pretty sure she simply passed out. 

“I think your brain might have mixed things up dear, the car did hit you, I am afraid, my son was simply the first one by your side…” Doctor Cullen trailed off, watching her intensely as he spoke. “He did mention you were awake for a few seconds before the rest arrived,” he then added, as though that should verify his story, although it only made Willow even more suspicious.

Willow almost wanted to protest and say he was wrong, but then for a moment she just recalled the good doctor wanted to release her, which meant she could get away from this place, and so in the last second she chose to shut up, before she got herself into more trouble. 

“Then you must give him my thanks anyway,” she told him, and tried to force a smile upon her own lips, although she had little reason to smile. 

“Of course,” Dr. Cullen smiled, and was clearly about to leave, when a last thought occurred to him, and he stopped in his tracks, seconds from touching the door handle. “Just out of curiosity Miss Cross, why did you run off the school's property?” he asked, and Willow instantly felt how she became a shade paler. “You don’t have to answer… but i would like to know, in case you need further help than what i have provided?” he added, and to Willow there was no doubt… 

He had issued a threat. 

It was discrete, covered in kind words and good intentions, but the threat was there. If Willow kept commenting on his family, he would sure as hell get her further help, probably dressed as an asylum of sorts, knowing what a horrible place it was. That was the last place Willow wanted to go, and she understood just how much power this doctor had compared to her, which made Willow silently promise not to tell anyone what she had seen. Not that she was planning too, that in itself would be a ticket to the nearest asylum. 

“I must admit, i don’t recall…” Willow quickly said, as she tried to think of a good excuse, until she recalled Dr. Cullens words to her aunt as she was half asleep. “I think all of it just became too stressful,” she finally said, and Dr. Cullen seemed to nod, knowing she had understood the meaning behind his words. 

“Understandable Miss Cross, now eat something, and I will see you when your aunt and uncle arravives,” he said, and gave her one last smile, all his white showing, although to Willow, it reminded her of a shark smiling at its prey. 

And so he left Willow, who slumped against the bed with a sighed, relieved the conversation was over.

She felt like a nervewreck at this point, and for every second she was near someone with the name Cullen, she understood less and less. First she had seen a man, surrounded by fifteen ghosts, all from a different era, and some had red eyes. None of that had made sense. Then she had seen all of the Cullen kids at a table, surrounded by far too many ghosts, more than normal, and they had all seemed to be terrified of these kids, not to mention most of them had suffered gruesome unnatural deaths. 

And now she had met their father, who was followed by a priest from another century, who strangely enough looked like him. Willow didn’t want to think about any of it, but her mind forced her too, and she just couldn’t let go. Although she never talked to these ghosts and never would, she knew they always were connected to the object, place or person they haunted, and these ghosts seemed to haunt the Cullen family, but Willow could not see the connection, yet it had to be there somewhere?

Had Willow not been able to see ghosts, she would never have noticed anything, but because she knew something was off with these pale beautiful creatures, she had noticed other things as well. The first being how pale they were… it was almost unnatural, and when Dr. Cullen had touched her she had felt how cold he was… but perhaps that truly was bad blood circulation? 

Willow was confused by all of it, and a part of her mind begged her to let all of it go, it would truly be for the best, but she really just couldn’t. It was almost as though all of these thoughts about the Cullens were one big lake, and she had been placed in the middle of it, with two choices. Either she could drown in this mystery and leave it be, or she could try to understand it and swim back to shore.

No matter what it seemed to turn into an obsession over the course of the day, and Willow couldn’t let it go, despite how much better things would be if she did. All while she tried to pretend nothing was wrong, as the sweet old Nurse Williams got back to her with what was a somewhat decent breakfast, which Willow ate, knowing she would have to stay further if she didn’t. 

Willow was however truly thankful for the aspirin she was given by the nurse, as several ghosts were beginning to talk just slightly. Nothing Willow could understand, but she knew their mumbles would turn into words. One of the reasons she hated hospitals so much were all the ghosts it attracted, people who had died at the very place, and seemed lost. And people who were unsatisfied with the way they had been treated, or people who simply had nowhere else to go. Willow hated it, and she had been counting the seconds until her uncle and aunt finally came to pick her up. Nurse Williams had been so kind as to call them, and tell Willow would be discharged when they had arrived, and so an overly worried Patricia had showed up. While her uncle followed behind, far less interested. Willow would almost go as far as to say he couldn’t care less. 

But the whole thing was the horror Willow had feared it would be. Patricia had almost attacked her on the spot, her small petite body hugging her so tight Willow barely could breath, while she repeated over and over how happy she was to see her well, and she was lucky nothing had happened. And then she had started to speak of god, and Willow had zoned out. 

In comparison Frank had simply patted her on the shoulder, and said it was nice to see her awake. And that was the most affectionate he ever would be toward her, and Willow couldn’t blame him. 

Thankfully Patricia had brought some of her clothing along, and everyone had left the room, and given Willow some privacy to get out of the white hospital gown, and into her own clothing. Her aunt had of course brought one of her better dresses, a simple pastel blue dress with a belt, which in Willow’s mind was meant for finer things, not leaving a hospital. But she got it on, as the alternative was nothing, before she went over to the mirror and tried to fix her messy curly hair, until she at last had to pull it into a ponytail, as nothing worked. 

It was however as she stepped outside the hospital room, and into the hallway that she heard Dr. Cullens voice once more. Or rather her uncles first. They were standing around the corner, and so they didn’t hear her as she closed the door slowly, but she heard her uncle as he said. 

“And you are sure nothing is wrong with her head? At all?” Frank asked the good doctor, and Willow at first though he was referring to the accident. But then he added. “Her mother is my sister, who without doubt has her issues… and I just want to make sure she doesn’t got the same problems?” 

And it made Willow’s blood boil slightly, as her uncle thought she was mentally unstable, although to be honest it wasn’t completely untrue, but nevertheless she felt rather offended that her own blood thought she was insane. 

“I can assure you she has taken no damage from the accident,” the soft velvet voice of Dr. Cullen said rather diplomatically. “As for her state of mind, i can’t say i know anything for sure as that would require some testing and further knowledge of her, but she seems to be well from what i have seen. But if you wish to know, you will have to schedule another meeting,” he told her, which made Willows blood freeze… would her uncle Frank try to get her tested? That in itself was enough to make Willow wonder if she should try to run off once more, but before she could think further about it her aunt Patricia came from the other direction and spotted Willow, smiling as she saw her. 

“There you are, ready to go home?” she asked Willow, and hadn’t noticed her niece had been eavesdropping, as she grabbed her hand without asking, and took her toward the entrance.

And so Frank drove Patricia and Willow home in his beaten up police car, where no one dared to utter a single word, as Frank more than once glanced back at Willow, clearly annoyed at the stunt she had pulled off yesterday. Willow almost expected him to start yelling at her, but he remained silent during the whole ride, until he finally parked in front of their garage at Birch Street number 16. 

And as Patricia got out of the car, Willow moved to follow, but was stopped by Frank as he stared intensely at her, and froze her to the spot, while Patricia looked questioningly at both of them. 

“We will be inside in just a moment Patty,” he told his wife with far more affection than he ever would give Willow, and his dumb wife simply nodded as she closed the door behind her, and went up to the frontdoor without thinking. 

And that was when Frank turned around in his seat, to stare at Willow, who felt as thought she was getting smaller and smaller in the back, as he stared intensely at her, finally having removed his sunglasses, so she could stare into his cold uncaring eyes as he stared her down, making it clear he was displeased about her behavior. Willow could almost swear his veins had gotten larger. 

“Listen kid… I don't know what kind of intentions you had behind your little trick yesterday, but make sure it’s the last time you do something like that!” he warned her, and although his voice was sharp, he never yelled. “This isn’t some big town where you can meet some new people… here in Leavenworth we all know one another, and unless you want to end up like your mom, i suggest you start acting normal,” he warned her, as he turned the engine off, and mumbled loud enough for Willow to hear it. “No one likes an attention seeker,” 

And that was it. 

He never waited for Willow to say anything, as he simply stepped out of the car, and slammed the door behind him, and so, shocked, Willow stepped out as well. She felt misunderstood and violated after her uncle's words, and numbly she walked up to the front door behind him, and got inside before he slammed it shut as well. He didn’t even speak to her as he walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the first cold bear he could find, before he left the house to sit in the back of the garden, like he had done every day so far. Unknowing to him that his own father was watching him with disappointment written on his face, if not anger. 

And for a moment Willow stood silently in the hallway, wondering if she should seek out Patricia in the living room, but then she eyed Patricia's mysterious ghost, the young male with the gunshot wound, and decided she had enough for one day. 

Instead she chose her own room, and her own company as she walked upstairs… saddened by everything. She only managed to close the door before she collapsed against it, and buried her head in her hands as she groaned, a single tear sliding down her cheek. 

Why could nothing in her life just ever be normal? 

But just as she was about to fall down in a hole of despair and self pity, she eyed her brown leather satchel, containing her school books. She couldn’t even recall if it had been in her hands when she ran into that car accident, but someone had clearly gotten it back to her house, and now Willow eyed the red notebook that seemed to be teasing her, as it was close to falling out of the satchel. 

And for a moment Willow looked at it, wondering if what she was about to do was wise, but then she decided it didn’t matter as she grabbed the red notebook and a pen. She decided to start on the second last page of the notebook, knowing no one would look at it, and wrote one word at the top of the page. 

Cullen. 

From now on Willow was going to write down everything that was strange about that family, hopefully gathering some kind of picture at last that would make sense, and if nothing else it would take her mind of her own life. 

If only Willow had known what a bad idea it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am on a roll! Here is the fourth chapter already, and i hope you guys enjoy it! this was pretty much Willow interracting with Carlisle, as i am a rather big fan of his character... although there is traits of OC in him, as i doubt the actual Carlisle would make a threat, although it was subtle.  
> Anyway, who is your favorite Twilight Character you would like to see Willow interract with?


	5. Our Unnatrual World

Year 1956

The rain was softly hitting the windows of Leavenworth High School, as it rained once more in this shitty town, which Willow had grown to hate over the last week. The town in itself was a joke to her, taken from a bad story, and Willow had never thought these kinds of society actually existed. Filled with small minded people, who whispered the latest gossip to one another, and looked down upon everyone who was just slightly different. 

Even now, as she tried to suffer through the last class of the week, before they all could go home, Willow felt how they whispered behind her back. She felt how everyone in class stared at her, snickered, and whispered to one another about her. One should almost think Willow was an alien with green skin, but no she was just a plain girl from New York, who managed to get hit by a car on her first day of school. And that was enough for these students. 

Because to them it was strange Willow had chosen to run out in front of a car, and Willow couldn’t exactly argue with their logic, it was strange. The popular girl Sharon Marshall had of course shared with everyone how upset Willow seemed before she ran, and so everyone now believed something was wrong with Willow, and the strangest rumors had begun to emerge. Willow had tried not to pay them any mind, but she had heard several of them whisper she wasn’t well, that something was wrong with her head. 

And if that wasn’t enough they also whispered about how she was born outside marriage, and some had begun to refer to her as a bastard, which almost made Willow’s blood boil, although there was little she could do about it. 

But Willow knew she was the new girl, and looking at Leavenworth she would probably be the new girl for as long as she lived here.

“ _ Loook… _ ” a weakened low hoarse voice tried to say beside Willow, loud enough for her to turn her head without thinking, only to stare straight at Edward Cullen. 

Willow hadn’t talked with him since the accident four days ago, not as much as a word, but it had turned out they had english together, and so Willow hadn’t been able to get rid of him completely, just like she had to share history clases with Jasper Cullen, and geography with Alice Cullen. 

And as Willow without a thought had turned her head, she now silently looked into Edward's golden eyes, who seemed to be staring at her, questioningly, as he clearly hadn’t been the one who had spoken to her, but had noticed her sudden movement. He even raised his eyebrow, as if to ask what was wrong, and Willow couldn’t help but notice he looked like a perfect statue from the ancient greek. Just like Willow couldn’t help but notice his eyes were golden in color, while they had been almost dark yesterday, another thing she would have to add to her list. 

But it wasn’t the reason she had turned her head, and as she realized it was the person behind him who had spoken, his  _ dead mother _ as she had named the female ghost. It quickly made her turn her head away as she blushed slightly, knowing she had caught his attention. But as she looked at the clock she realized she hadn’t taken any aspirin since this morning, which explained why she could hear them, and so discreetly she grabbed the small metal box from her satchel, and popped a white pill into her mouth. She knew Edward Cullen was watching the whole thing, but she turned her head away quickly, and chose to stare out of the window instead. She knew she should try to listen to what Mr. Chapman was trying to teach them, or her teacher would notice at some point as Mr. Chapman was a teacher worse than the devil, who already had chosen to hate Willow. Strangely enough Willow had hoped they could have been more friendly to one another after her accident, but it had the opposite effect on Mr. Chapman, who’s hate grew by the day. 

And as her snobbish teacher continued to teach, Willow stared out of the window, as she tried to ignore the presence of Edward Cullen, while she watched the puddles of rain in the schoolyard, each drop of water creating a small circle on the surface. 

There was such a strange tension between Willow and the Cullens. On monday she had been hit by a car, or that was the story, although she knew it wasn’t the case. Because Edward Cullen had saved her, although there was no reason to save her, because they knew that she knew something. Willow was however not sure the family of murders knew just what she knew, but nevertheless they knew about her knowledge. During the next day Willow had been at the hospital, and afterward at home, while she tried to  _ recover _ , as her aunt liked to call it. Willow had however quickly learned there was no reason to stay at home, as Patricia had treated her as though she was five, insisting she stayed in bed, while she took her temperature several times, although she never had a fever. That, and the many prayers from Patricia was enough for Willow to almost run to school the next day, if only to get away from her crazy overprotective aunt. Willow had dreaded going back to school, but compared to staying at home it was a blessing, and Willow was starting to see why her uncle chose to drink beer in the backyard. 

Not to mention Willow was tired of her aunt's ghosts. The young beautiful man with the gunshot wound wouldn’t leave her alone, and Willow had been forced to take more aspirin than she normally did. 

But Wednesday morning she had once more walked through Leavenworth High School, while she heard the whispers and the stares from curious eyes… the Cullens however, stared at her with a certain level of hatred, or at least one of them did. 

Willow had never spoken to the blonde goddess called Rosalie, but the girl had at every occasion, whenever it was the hallway or the cafeteria, stared at Willow as though she was a curse. She had in every way made it clear Willow shouldn’t try to get near her, while her large bear-like boyfriend more than once had tried to distract her from Willow, but she got the message from the ice queen. 

Emmet, Jasper and Alice Cullen on the other hand didn’t seem to care about her. Most of the time they clearly tried to avoid her, although she could sense how they looked at her when she wasn’t looking, but that was how the whole school acted, and Willow couldn’t fault them for it. 

Edward Cullen however was the one who confused her the most, because he changed all the time. He stared like the rest of them, but his mood seemed to change like the wind, and sometimes he seemed curious, while he at other times seemed to stare at her with hatred, and often he was almost frustrated at her, although Willow couldn’t tell why. 

But their behavior did tell Willow one thing, there was truly something wrong with them, and they knew she knew. That alone was enough for Willow's heart to beat even faster, as she had gotten herself into a horrible situation, and she of all people knew they were dangerous. Which only should have made her stop her investigation of them, but she just couldn’t let it go, and as people said, curiosity killed the cat. 

None of them had however said a single word to her, and from what she could gather they were probably going to leave her alone, if she left them alone and kept her mouth shut, and so Willow tried her best, but she couldn’t help but notice all these small things about them, that she wrote down in her notebook. There were so many things she didn’t understand about them, and the list of abnormalities seemed endless to her. And one question just created a new one, with no answers, because that was the only thing Willow hadn’t gathered any of, answers. 

But she had learned a lot about them, just through observation. First of all, they were all pale, far too pale to be normal. Willow couldn’t really decide why, but she knew it wasn’t normal. Also they seemed to be cold. She had only ever touched one of them, being Dr. Cullen, but if she could, she thought it would be the same with all of them. And they were not just cold, they were ice cold, and cold enough for Willow to wonder if they could melt in the sun. Another thing she had noticed was their eyes, because strangely enough they all had the same golden eye color, which made no sense as they were adopted, and as she had to add to her notebook, their eye color seemed to be changing… but why and how? 

But she had made plenty of other notes as well. They were all beautiful, so beautiful they had to be models for a magazine, or hollywood actors, yet they weren't. All of them had the voice of an angle, or at least Willow guessed an angel would have to sound just like them, and they were in every way the definition of the perfect human being. 

Willow had also noticed they didn’t seem to eat that much, as they more or less pushed their food around on the plate, unless she looked directly at one of them… then they would eat. But did they actually need to eat at all? 

Because the more Willow had observed them, the more she began to wonder if they even were humans? It was such a strange silly thought, and Willow had more than once shut the idea down, but then she recalled that she herself saw ghosts, so maybe, just maybe, there was more to this world than what Willow knew. She was however still too afraid to go any further with the idea, but the thought kept coming back to her, and she knew she would have to visit a library soon to get further information. 

But at this point, just the thought of the Cullens seems to send chills through her body, and she couldn’t deny it had turned into an obsession. Why was rather hard for her to explain, as the wisest thing she could do was to leave them be, and try to get her own life under control, but perhaps that was the very reason she was so obsessed. Because it was easier to find out what was wrong with someone else, than to solve her own problems. Willow was compared to this family for once not the odd one, but still she felt rather jealous as she looked at them. 

Because despite the fact they were strange, dangerous even, they had each other, while Willow never had anyone. Sure her mother sort of knew something was wrong with her, but Jane Quinn wanted nothing to do with it, and had given her asperin rather than support. All while the Cullens at least had one another, despite the fact Willow knew they were murders, or at least some of them were.

Willow was only pulled out of her daydreaming as the school bell finally rang, and indicated the last class of the day was over, and the weekend had begun. Willow was almost surprised at how quickly people were able to leave the class, and Mr. Chapter barely managed to yell they had an essay due on monday before everyone left, never looking back once. Willow gathered her things as well, before she grabbed her satchel, and went to the hallway as everyone else. 

Due to the fact she had been staring at the rain for the last hour, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise for Willow it was raining heavily as she stepped outside, but it however did, as rain was pouring down as never before. 

“Oh god…” Willow muttered under her breath, as she looked down at her red woolen coat, knowing it wasn’t going to survive well against the rain, and she would be soaked by the time she reached Birch Street 16. But there wasn’t really any alternative, and so she would simply have to deal with it, as she began to walk at a fast pace, to try and reach her destination as soon as possible. Most students had that idea, as they jumped onto their bicycle, while the lucky ones simply got into their cars, while a few chose to wait. But Willow wasn’t going to spend another minute at this place, and would rather get wet. 

Willow however never managed to walk that far, she only got off the school's property, and away from the main street, as a navy blue colored car rolled up beside her and stopped, which made it clear whoever drove it wanted to get in contact with her. And it was a nice car, a Bentley from what Willow knew about cars, and her mother would call it classy, meaning it had to be expensive… and from what Willow could tell, it was. And she briefly recalled she had seen it at the schools parking lot, parked by a red car, which was just as expensive. 

She couldn’t see the driver, as too many raindrops made it hard to see much, but as the driver leaned over, and opened the passengers door, she got a glimpse of coppery hair and pale skin, and knew exactly who it was. 

“Get in,” Edward yelled, clearly trying to be heard over the rain, as he with his hand pointed to the empty brown leather seat next to himself. 

And Willow was almost in shock for a moment, as the ancient god was speaking to her, after staring at her in silence for a week. It left Willow speechless, unsure what to say, as she felt confused and shocked, all while fear began to creep into her as well. 

Because she wasn’t supposed to take a ride from any stranger, and especially not someone whom she thought was a murderer. Her mother had told her a lot of shit over the years, but she had told Willow never to trust a stranger, yet the word  _ no _ simply couldn’t pass her lips. 

“Come on, you are getting soaked!” Edward yelled as Willow continued to just stand and stare at him, while rain soaked her clothing, water running down her face, and her curls were starting to drip from all of the water. “Or do you want to get sick?” he then added, and Willow made another bad decision in her life. 

She truly had no good reason for getting into that car, none, and her heart only seemed to beat faster, knowing she was playing a dangerous game. She couldn’t even give one good argument for what she was doing, she simply did it, and a part of her was starting to wonder if she actually was insane. Seeking danger to feel the adrenaline pump through her veins. 

Nevertheless she got into the leather seat, and closed the door, while she had little care for the fact that the seat would get soaked as well because of her. Edward Cullen however didn’t seem to care either, as he simply nodded toward her, as he began to drive once more… rather slowly, as though he wished to drag time out. 

And Willow’s heart was beating fast, far too fast for what was considered good, and for a moment Edward Cullen looked at her, as though he could hear it as well. 

“I really shouldn’t be accepting a ride from a stranger,” Willow then finally managed to stay, while she tried to look at the road ahead of them, afraid of looking at Edward, and even more afraid of looking in the back of the car, knowing all the dead ghosts would be trying to talk to her. 

“We go to the same school,” Edward nicely pointed out, completely calm, as he seemed to be busier staring at Willow than driving the car itself, his eyes so intense Willow swore he saw her very soul. 

“That doesn’t mean we know each other,” Willow argued quickly, but glued her eyes to the road ahead, while regret seemed to run through her brain… how could she be this stupid and reckless, when she knew this guy had killed people? 

“Are you afraid i am going to do something to you?” Edward Cullen then asked her, his voice so calm and mysterious it sent chills down Willow’s spine, yet his question was anything but nice, yet it felt so natural for Willow to be asked. Although this conversation in every way should make her bold from this car.

“No…” Willow then said, as she had thought about for a few seconds. “You could have killed me already if you wanted too,” she said, and strangely her own words seemed to calm her, as it was true. Edward could simply have allowed her to be hit by that car, or he could have strangled her in the hospital.

The strange thing was Edward never tried to protest, or claim he had no intentions of killing her, as most people would have done. Instead he just let it slide, as they both knew it was the truth, and there was no reason to speak further of it. Instead he simply changed his whole tone and demeanor, as a small but rather friendly smile appeared on his face. 

“Why don’t we start this whole thing over, i am Edward Cullen?” he introduced himself, and Willow had to turn her head away from the road, looking into his eyes, as if to ask if he was serious?

But from what she could see, he actually seemed genuine, and Willow wasn’t entirely sure what he was offering, friendship? Or simply a new start? Should she even shake his hand? But at this point Willow had nothing to lose, and so she took his cold pale hand and shook it, knowing it was another bad idea. She didn’t even consider how dangerous it was to shake some who was driving hands. 

“Nice to meet you, i am Willow Cross,” she said, and tried to smile, although it felt forced, as she was still terrified of this man, and confused over her own actions. What was she even doing here? 

“So Miss Cross,” Edward smiled, and once more looked out on the road as he drove. “What brings you to Leavenworth?” he asked her, although it was a stupid question as the whole town knew why she was here. 

“My mother remarried…” Willow answered slowly, unsure how to put it. That new beginnings didn’t have space for old trash like her? That her mother probably had wanted to get rid of her for years. “You?” she then asked Edward, as she rather would get the conversation away from her bad luck. 

“My mother was tired of the city life, so we moved somewhere quiet,” Edward answered swiftly, almost as though he had answered the questions a million times before. 

“I think you got to the right place…” Willow mused, as she attempted to lighten the mood… which surprised her, as she had no reason to try and be witty. Yet before Edward was able to say anything, a deep hoarse weak voice managed to get Willow’s attention.

“ _ Loook. Aaat… Meeee… _ ” the voice desperately tried to say, and without thinking Willow with a gasp turned her head around, to stare at the backseat, later cursing her own actions. 

It was of course the pale sick dead lady, who had the same coppery hair as Edward, and she almost seemed as though she was trying to scream, as she finally had gotten Willow’s attention. Willow however quickly got herself under control, although her heart was trying to jump out of her chest, as she turned back around in a heartbeat, her face just as pale as Edwards now. 

“What did you see?” Edward asked curiously, although he didn’t seem as concerned as most people would be. Almost as though he had anticipated it. 

“You seats,” Willow snapped back quickly, as she felt slightly panicked, and didn’t have much time to think. It wasn’t that long since she had taken her last aspirin, and so she shouldn’t even be able to hear any ghosts yet. It was strange, and to Willow rather scary as her pills had worked well for years. The strange thing was she couldn’t hear any of the other dead ghosts on the backseat, all those dead men with marks at their neck, bleeding, she could only hear the woman. 

No matter what Willow snatched her satchel from the floor, and rummaged through it, as though she was mad, until she at last found the small metal box and swallowed two pills in record time, as she wanted to make sure nothing could disturb her. It wasn’t before she carefully had put the box back in her satchel that she realized Edward Cullen was staring at her, his eyebrow raised in an unsaid question. 

“I have chronic headaches,” Willow lied smoothly, as she had told this lie many times before, although Edward didn’t seem to buy it. 

“I don’t think it’s wise to eat that many pills in such a short span of time,” he carefully argued, as he eyed her satchel with the pills for a second, as though he was trying to guess something. He had already seen her take on at school, and for a second Willow wondered if he had seen her eat more than those, was he watching her? 

“I know what i am doing,” was Willow’s only reply, and Edward seemed to leave it at that, as they pulled up at Birch Street 16, and Willow grabbed her satchel before Edward got any ideas, or said more on the subject of her intake of pills. Which she knew wasn’t ideal. “Thanks for the ride,” Willow managed to say politely, although she didn’t wait for his response as she got out of the car as fast as she could, and ran up through her front door, not because of the rain, but because of Edward Cullen. 

At no point did she turn around to wave, or watch if he had driven off, as she got the door up as fast as possible, and fled inside her house, while her heart tried to escape her chest. 

“Willow is that you dear?” Her aunt Patricia called, as she heard the door open and close. Willow could see she was sitting in the living room, with her back to her, as she was obsessed over some magazine. Her dead eyes read it with envy, as she never had what the stars of Hollywood had. But as she heard the door she lifted her head, and looked up at Willow with a smile. “You are soaked dear!” she exclaimed, as she nervously got up from her comfortable couch, and rushed over to Willow, already mothering her once more like she was five. “God we can’t have you get sick once more,” she began to fuss, and got a towel from the kitchen before Willow could say much. 

It wasn’t before the slightly insane lady began to dry her hair Willow snapped out of her shocked state, and took the towel herself, and began to dry her face. 

“It’s fine Patricia, i will go upstairs and change now,” she tried to say politely, and gave her a small smile. 

“Call me Aunt Patsy dear… only my mother called me Patricia,” her aunt smiled back to her, and squeezed her hand, clearly trying to show affection to Willow, and Willow felt sorry for her. If only she had been given the child she actually longed for, and not someone like her. “Now up you go, I will make you a hot cup of tea,” he aunt told her, and Willow nooded, as she went up the stairs… but stopped halfway and looked at Patricia. 

“Has… has my mom sent anything yet?” Willow asked nervously, as she had asked the same question each day, but Patricia's facial expression told her everything before she answered. 

“It will probably be here soon,” her aunt tried to calm her with a smile, but they both knew her mother wasn’t going to send any letters as she had promised. Willow knew it was wishful thinking, but a part of her still hoped that her mother one day would send her a letter, but it was a dream and nothing more. 

And so disappointed she walked upstairs, trying to keep her own tears at bay. 

It wasn’t before Willow was in her room, finally having calmed down and in dry clothing, that she began to wonder how Edward Cullen knew where she lived? Because she had never given him her address… 

Willow tried to push it aside, telling herself that everyone knew where the sheriff lived, but did they really? Willow could feel how her heart began to beat once more, wondering if Edward Cullen was keeping an eye on her, and if he had been driving to her house anyway? Paranoid she began to wonder if he was still out there in his car, but she shrugged it off once more, as Patricia was far too curious not to have mentioned an expensive car was parked outside their house. She hadn’t even noticed Willow had been given a ride home by a stranger, which probably was for the best, or Willow would have to explain that as well. 

But Willow still added it to her journal of strange behavior, as a note called  _ ´he knows where i live´ _ . Just like she added that Edward Cullen indeed was cold, just like his father, as she had shook his hand today, and could confirm it herself. But was it enough for her to conclude all of them were cold? 

And so Willow spent the rest of the evening in her room, thinking about all of it, as she, like a Sherlock Holmes, tried to find meaning in madness… because perhaps she was turning mad? Perhaps the Cullens were ordinary people? 

But then Willow remembered all their dead ghosts, Edward Cullen who saved her from that car accident, and how he visited her at night at the hospital. Willow might be insane, but so were they. 

And so Willow continued her search through the weekend, and as soon as she could Saturday morning she excused herself, and went to the library. A part of her felt bad about how little time she had spent with her uncle and aunt, because although Frank couldn’t care less, she could sense Patricia really wanted a daughter to do girly things with. Unfortunately Willow just wanted the type she was seeking to fill that role, as she prefered a life in her own company. 

Willow wasn’t even sure what she was seeking at the library, as she finally found it a few streets away from the main street. A small old house, which once had been used by a family, but at some point the small wooden house had been turned tino a library, although it to Willow wasn’t of much use. The librarian was rather surprised when Willow stepped inside, and the elderly woman with round clases had barely left her alone, and had more than once offered to help Willow, as there was no one else in the library… except an elderly ghost, who very well could have been her dead husband. But for once he was a ghost who seemed to be at peace with himself, watching as his wife lived on, content with his position. 

And at last the librarian left Willow alone, while Willow began to search for medical books, as she tried to start researching body temperatures, and eye colors. But as she sat there at the old library, surrounded by the heavy smell of old books, and dust, she didn’t learn much. These books were simply too old to be of use, and at last Willow began to search through articles, searching for murders that might fit the description of those dead ghosts that haunted the family. 

But as the sun began to leave the sky, Willow realized it was impossible to find anything, and it wouldn’t give her any answers, only questions. 

And it left Willow feeling frustrated, as there was nowhere else she could seek this information. If the library didn’t give her any answers, there was nowhere to go, and no one to ask, unless she wanted to get locked up in a straightjacket. As she ran through those articles, she more than once tried to convince herself it would be best to leave all of this behind, and try to get settled in this town, but nevertheless she kept searching. 

At one point she even considered throwing yet another book away in frustration, as nothing went her way, and tears started to spill, as everything began to feel impossible. And as Willow didn’t want the sweet old librarian to notice her tears, she sought toward the end of the shelves in the corner, pretending to be searching for a book. 

But there, Willow, almost by luck, eyed a book that caught her attention. At first it was it’s orange cover, but as she read the title it caught her attention even more, and she dried the tears from her cheek. 

“ _ Our unnatural world… _ ” Willow read out loud to herself, as her fingers brushed it’s cover. “by P. L. Foster,” she muttered, as her heart beated faster for a moment, and her blood pulsed through her body. 

She had really tried to let go of the whole thing, the idea of them being something that was inhuman, as she knew that was an insane thought. Yet as she stood there with the orange book, she couldn’t help but bring it with her… hoping it would help her. 

“If you are into those books, you should try to read Dracula and Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein,” the liberian told her with a smile, as she saw what Willow held in her hand when she walked up to her, and before Willow knew what had happened, she had loaned those two as well, and was on her way home, ready to continue her search. 

But as she got home she realized the book she had found was rubbish. Written in 1921, it wasn’t exactly of much use, and it was an encyclopedia for supernatural beings, but none of them really fit the description of the Cullens, and she almost laughed at herself, as she sat at her desk at home, and realized she had waster her time. 

Still, she was strangely fascinated by a picture on page forty one. It was an old drawing, made of ink, containing several horrified people who stared at a monster, who was leaning over a deffendles dead girl. And Willow couldn’t help but notice the blood that seemed to be streaming out of her neck, just like the Cullens victims had blood running out of their neck.

But Willow once more told herself she was being silly, as she went to bed… but the title of the page had burned itself into her memory. 

_Vampire_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Happy New Year everybody! i didn't expect to update today, but i had the time, so hope you guys enjoy it when you get there! Anyway a strange conversation with Edward, who is going to be up to something very soon... and Willow is getting closer to the truth, although she isn't aware yet!  
> Anyway thanks to those who leave a comment, it really means a lot to me, so keep going!
> 
> Se you all i 2021!


	6. Christ And Cherry Pie

1956

As Willow looked upon the grey clouds her heart began to fracture slightly, as the weather was another reminder of her whereabouts, and how much her life had gone down hill over two weeks. Willow couldn’t deny she missed New York, and the feeling of being homesick grew as the days passed, mostly because she knew there was no going home. Despite how much she hated this shithole, it was going to be her home until she became eighteen, and had enough money to move back. And Willow doubted she ever would gather enough money to leave. 

What Willow doubted even more was that the building in front of her was going to give her any comfort. The place was actually bigger than Willow had thought, but as she looked around in the parking lot, she realized that this was the place where the citizens of Leavenworth gathered, and Willow already dreaded it. The building itself hadn’t done anything to Willow, although she hated it anyway. It was built in red stones, and with a small tower in the front, it looked like most churches to Willow, while the windows were made out of colored glass, telling the story of how Christ suffered for humanity. 

And it was a big church, far bigger than most churches Willow had seen, but as she looked around she realized it wasn’t just old people who feared death who came to this place, no, it was everyone. Willow watched as families went in there, small children, and people from her high school, who probably had come since they were infants. Back in New York, Willow had never met anyone at her age who went to church, but once more it was proven that things truly were different in Leavenworth. Willow wasn’t even sure she had been to a communion before, let alone participated in one, but she knew that she didn’t believe in god, and wouldn't have been here unless Patricia had forced her. 

Willow had managed to dodge last Saturday, claiming she didn’t feel too well, and Patricia had gone on her own. However this week Willow didn’t really have an excuse, as Patricia had woken her up early, to prepare her, as though she was going to homecoming. Willow could only watched with jealousy as Frank had stayed at home, for once drinking his beer inside the house, as he long ago had made it clear he wasn’t going to come to church with Patricia. Willow however didn’t have the same courage as him, and so she had been forced to wear her finest white and blue striped dress, with a white collar around her neck, truly looking far more decent than she actually was. Patrica had combed her honey colored hair as well, and neatly styled a low bun, although Willow’s curls couldn’t be tamed, and several of them had already escaped their tight prison, and framed her face. 

Patricia had clearly tried to dress her so she would impress people, although Willow didn’t feel this would impress anyone, but as she arrived at the church, she realized every girl at her age was dressed just as innocently as she was. Which soothed her slightly, although it scared her as it told a lot about this town. 

“Come now dear, we don’t want to be the last,” Patricia told her, as she grabbed Willow’s hand, and began to lead her inside. Patricia had dressed rather similarly, although she was wearing, in Willow’s opinion, a rather ugly pink hat and white fine gloves, which made her look ten years older. The hat only made her seem longer and boneyer than she already was, but at least it tried to hide her dead eyes, although the color did little for her pale skin. 

Much to Willow’s annoyance Patricia began to point out who all the important people were, while they stepped into the church. The truth was Willow cared very little for any of those people, and she couldn’t care less for their profession or private life. Patricia however, had to be the queen of gossip in this town, and Willow began to realize this woman knew everyone, as people seemed to wave, while they stared sceptical at Willow. Probably wondering if she was as strange as they had heard. Her aunt thankfully didn’t seem to notice, as she guided Willow toward the middle of the church, and got themselves seated on the wooden bench. 

“That over there is Mr. Marshall and his wife… you probably know their child, Sharon Marshall from school?” her aunt whispered excited, as she pointed to what Willow would describe as a snobbish couple in the front rows. Sharon was thankfully not there, but she was the very image of her mother, with long blonde hair, and Willow already hated the whole family. “Oh god… don’t they just make such a lovely couple. They started dating at the same time Frank and I did,” Patricia whispered, and Willow wondered if her aunt perhaps had a small crush on Mr Marshall, not that she could blame her, as a man like Frank left a lot to be desired. 

The good thing about Patricia was she didn’t exactly talk with anyone, as she talked for them, and so Willow never really had to answer her. She could just nod once in a while, while she slowly zoned out from the world around her, and dwelled on her own thoughts. It was a thing she often did, almost without thinking, and her eyes lazily began to scan the whole room, as she forced herself to relax. She always hated large crowds, and going to church with sixty people was no exception, especially not when most of the people were old, surrounded by ghosts. None of them really seemed to have noticed Willow could see them, except her aunt's annoying young dead friend who had bothered her since she arrived.

And she had now officially been in Leavenworth for two weeks. So far she had managed to get into one car accident, made herself into the school's new freak, and she had gotten zero friends. Willow wasn’t even sure she wanted to befriend anyone, but it still hurt her that the difference between her and the rest of the world were that visible. Patricia was strangely the only one who really tried to get acquainted with her, while Frank only had gotten worse over time, and saw her as a problem he was going to regret. 

Willow’s first two weeks had truly sucked, and she wasn’t sure she would survive another week in this god forsaken town, with it’s simple minded people. A part of her just wanted to go back to her mother, in their tiny apartment in New York, mostly because she felt safe there, although she knew that part of her life was over. Her mother didn’t want her, and despite the fact Willow had a roof over her head, she felt like she was homeless, or at least her soul was. 

Without thinking Willow’s eyes landed on the image at the altar. A huge painting of Jesus Christ on the cross, as he suffered for all of humanity, and for a moment Willow felt sorry for him. She didn’t even believe in god, but she felt sorry for the way this man’s life had ended, as pain could be seen in his eyes, while blood ran from his hands and feets. Had he too felt homeless and abandoned? Willow couldn’t really see what she and Christ had in common, but perhaps he too had felt different like her?

But she was pulled out of her thoughts, as someone else sat down beside her, and without looking Willow already knew who it was. Perhaps it was his smell, or Willow had simply known on some sort of deeper level, as she lifted her head, and her fear was confirmed. Because right next to her Edward Cullen was seated, who gave her a small smile as their eyes met, his eyes once more golden like honey. 

To Willow he looked absolutely gorgeous, although she shouldn’t be thinking like that about a man who killed people. But his hair had been styled perfectly, although Willow wasn’t sure his coppery hair was styled at all, but it suited his light brown checkered jacket perfectly, and made him look like someone who had stepped out of a movie. 

“Miss Cross,” he greeted in a low voice, and as he did so, Willow realized he didn’t come alone. 

Beside him Alice Cullen was seated, dressed so fashionably that Willow felt ashamed of herself, as she wore a beautiful dark blue dress, with strips of red and white at the hems. And although her short hair looked sort of odd, she had styled it nicely, and overall she looked like a fairy. 

But next to her Dr. Cullen was seated, who sent chills down her back, as she hadn’t seen him since he made his threat. He however waved to her, as though everything was fine between the two of them, as he once more flashed his teeth, and looked just as beautiful as his family. And beside him was a just as beautiful person, whom Willow hadn’t seen before. If she had to create an image of a mother, this woman would probably be that very image, as there was something strangely soothing about her. She wasn’t beautiful in the same stunning way Rosalie Cullen was, but she was beautiful in a more natural way, with wavy caramel colored hair, which seemed to match her eyes, while she was dressed in a very fashionable dark green dress and matching high heels. And Willow had to assume she was Mrs. Cullen. 

She however quickly noticed the past seemed to be attached to Mrs. Cullen as well, although it was in the shape of an elderly woman, and an infant, which to Willow was surprisingly, as she rarely saw children so young. None of them however seemed afraid of this woman, and the elderly woman almost seemed sorry, as though she had done something wrong. Willow would almost guess it to be Mrs. Cullen’s own mother, as they had the same heart shaped face, and facial features, but she couldn’t be sure. 

“I didn’t know you and your family went to church,” Willow whispered back to Edward as a greeting, and tried to reply to him faster than she had done previously. Edward Cullen was clearly beginning to sense something was wrong about her as well, and she had to step up her own act, before he realized she was cursed. 

“We come here once in a while,” Edward whispered back, although Willow doubted that was true, as everyone seemed to be staring at the family, making Willow believe this was their first time. “I however, didn’t know you believed in god,” Edward then noted, while Willow could feel her aunt stare at her, clearly interested in their conversation. 

“I don’t,” was all Willow said softly, before she turned her head away, as she didn’t want her aunt to get involved in this conversation as well, although it already was too late, as her aunt softly whispered in her ear, as Edward began to talk to his sister. 

“I didn’t know you were friends with Dr. Cullen’s kids?” she asked surprised, clearly interested in all of the gossip she hoped Willow would have for her, but Willow quickly shook her head before she could ask for it. 

“We have just met at school… i don’t know them that well,” Willow told her in a hushed voice, although she didn’t know that the whole Cullen family could hear them. 

But before her aunt could question her any further, the priest finally began, and Willow almost sighed in relief. It wasn’t as though Willow heard any of the priest's words, the man far too old and boring to keep her focused, but it gave Willow a chance to relax, or at least get some time to herself. 

Because it was hard to relax when you were surrounded by murders and ghosts. To Willow the amount of ghosts these people brought along were insane. First of all there was Patricia’s dead friend with a bleeding wound in his head, who continued to annoy her at all times, clearly trying to tell her something Willow didn’t want to hear. On top of that there was Edward’s dead mother, not to mention all of the dead men he seemed to be dragging with him, who all were bleeding from their neck. Willow however noticed that one of the men, who always followed Edward, seemed to be staring at Mrs. Cullen, although she couldn’t understand why. 

Alice however, didn’t seem to have any ghosts surrounding her, as though she had no ties to the world. Willow hadn’t been that close to her, except at geography classes, but it wasn’t before now that she realized the girl had none connected to her, which surprised Willow slightly. Dr. Cullen only had one as well, the old priest, who for once seemed rather calm, as though he was listening to the priest that was speaking. And then there was Mrs. Cullen, with the old woman and the infant. 

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were clearly those who had killed the most, from what Willow could see, which made her wonder what the difference was between them and the rest of the family. It was another thing she would have to add to her notes, which had grown in size over the last two weeks, yet Willow had no answer to all of her questions. She just knew something was off with these kids, that they weren’t like anybody else, and they seemed to stick together most of the time, which was why Willow had such a hard time finding out which ghosts belonged to whom. 

But even though Willow had looked in every book she could think of, and observed their every move from distance, she had learned very little of use. She couldn’t even decide if they were humans or not, although she had come to a conclusion that they were, as nothing else would make sense. Fairy’s, werewolves, zombies and vampires simply didn’t exist, just like being a princess wasn’t an actual profession. Willow had already returned the books, as she had found the whole thought ridiculous and far from serious, although she had actually considered it for a moment. Mostly because they were far too stunning to be humans, but the whole idea was absurd, and some people probably had better genes than others. 

But why did five adopted children and their parents have the same off eye color? Why did they all seem so stunningly beautiful, and why were they all pale and cold? Willow had even though they might be part of some cult, who helped them look the way they did? Perhaps it was some sort of government experiment? Or maybe they worked for the mob, which would explain the dead bodies. 

But in the end none of her theories explained all her observations, and Willow would soon have to realize she wasn’t going to get all of her answers, which meant she had to let all of it go, and try to live her life instead. 

Yet she still felt scared as she sat next to the statue, who was called Edward Cullen. Her heart instantly beated faster in any of their presence, although they seemed oddly calm about her, if not curious once in a while. Willow knew she had caught their attention as well, which wasn’t something she should try to seek, and a part of her wondered if it would be better to let this go, if it meant the Cullens would leave her alone. 

Edward however, didn’t even look once at her through the whole ceremony, and even as they knelt before the altar and received their bread and wine, he remained silent. Although Willow couldn’t help but think he had the face of an angel, as he swallowed his piece of bread, and stared up at the painting of Christ. 

It wasn’t before they left the church Willow spoke to the Cullens again, although this time Willow would rather have gone straight home. But her aunt Patricia wasn’t the queen of gossip for nothing, and so outside the church Willow was dragged around, and introduced to everyone. It was a cloudy day, and Willow truly just wanted to go home, but it almost seemed like a tradition that people in Leavenworth stayed after church to talk. Their children played, as men patted each other on the back, while their wives shared the latest news. 

And Willow could feel how people stared at her, rather curiously, clearly waiting for Patricia to bring her over to them, so they could say they had met her. But Willow already knew what they said behind her back, that she was a strange girl, and perhaps not completely sane. Willow would rather go straight home to Frank, and never show her face at church again, but she realized it wasn’t possible. 

But the Cullen’s stayed as well, clearly trying to make an appearance among other people, and they spoke politely to people and showed their perfect smiles. It seemed as though the husbands stared at Mrs. Cullen with lust, while their wives stared at Dr. Cullen with longing. They were in every way the perfect couple, and Willow could understand why people seemed to envy them, as Dr. Cullen held his wife’s hand so tenderly, and she looked up at him with true love. 

And despite how little Willow wanted it, her aunt was dead set on speaking with the charming Dr. Cullen, no matter how much fear seemed to creep into Willow as her aunt dragged her toward them, while all their golden eyes seemed to stare curiously at her as they got closer. 

“Dr. And Mrs. Cullen, it’s so very nice to see you at our church,” her aunt greeted as soon as it was possible, while Willow tried to look everywhere else, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed, although fear was her main feeling. “Although you seem to be missing a few members of your family,” she added, and Willow could have died in embarrassment. Her aunt was curious like no one else, and could just have said so, it would have been better than what she just did. 

“I am afraid our other children was otherwise engaged,” Mrs. Cullen replied with a smile, and answered very smoothly, while Dr. Cullen wrapped his arm around her waist. “But it’s so nice to see you Mrs. Quinn,” she said, as though they were old friends, although Willow doubted that. “And you must be Willow Cross,” Mrs. Cullen then suddenly said, as she stared directly at Willow, making her blush. 

“Yes… It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen…” Willow managed to mumble through sheer fear and embarrassment, and she without thinking shook her ice cold hand, while her heart once more tried to escape her chest as panic overtook her. She couldn't even look at the kind lady’s eyes, although she seemed rather sweet and calm. Almost like the mother she never had.

“Call me Esme dear, i have heard so much about you,” she smiled, as she let go of Willow’s hand, who blushed even more, as she felt the heat spread through her cheeks. 

“How have you been doing since your last visit to the hospital Miss Cross?” Dr. Cullen then suddenly asked, before Willow could come up with some sort of reply to Esme. She almost looked surprised at the blonde doctor, and wondered for a moment if they were trying to embarass her any further. However, before Willow could answer, her aunt seemed to take over once more, while Willow noticed Edward Cullen was smiling, clearly finding this far more funny than she did.

“Oh she has been doing just fine thanks to you,” Patricia smiled, clearly far too smitten by this doctor, who gave her a kind smile back, although to Willow it didn’t seem that genuine. “Although she has been taking a lot of aspirin,” her aunt then suddenly added, much to Willow’s horror, as Dr. Cullen seemed to look at her in surprise, while she couldn't believe her aunt actually had noticed that.

“I just have a headache now and then…” Willow muttered quickly, trying to play it down, although as she looked at Edward Cullens smug face, she could see he knew it wasn’t true. 

“Well if it continues, call the hospital and schedule an appointment, and i will look into it,” Carlisle told her, almost sternly, although Willow sensed he said that for her aunt’s sake and not hers, as Willow wasn’t going to set her foot there willingly ever again, but Patricia seemed to nod. Willow would simply have to be more discreet when she took her pills, or she would get in trouble. 

Thankfully for once, someone decided to change the subject, before Willow could be discussed any further, as Alice began to speak to Patricia, but to her horror it wasn’t good news for her. 

“Mrs. Quinn, my brother and I are going for ice cream, and I wondered if Willow would be allowed to join us, unless you got other plans with her?” Alice asked innocently, with a voice that sounded like small bells, as everyone looked at the tiny girl with shock. Willow was even unable to protest, as her mouth seemed to open and close a few times, but to her surprise Dr. and Mrs. Cullen looked surprised as well, while Edward Cullen almost looked furious at his sister. But it only lasted a few seconds before everyone seemed normal once more, except Willow. 

Because she would rather die than go eat ice cream with a killer and a fairy, and as she looked up at the grey skies she realized it wasn’t even good weather for ice cream, if anyone actually sold ice cream in this shithole. Willow almost looked pleadingly at her aunt, hoping she would say no, and her aunt seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking at Edward Cullen with suspicion. If it only had been Alice and Willow she would have no problem, but Willow with a boy, Patricia wasn’t sure that was propper. And for once Willow agreed with her aunt, despite the fact she had taken a ride in his car just last week, although Patricia didn’t know that.

“Well…” Patricia said slowly, while everyone waited, clearly not sure what to say. Because on one hand it didn’t feel right to let Willow be with a boy, but on the other hand she wanted Willow to make friends, and being friends with people of such high standing was something she wanted for Willow. 

“Oh please Mrs. Quinn, I will be there the whole time, Edward is just our driver, and i will make sure she is home before four,” she promised, and Willow thought she almost looked like a child, pleading for a lollipop.

And apparently, much to Willow’s horror, it worked, as Patricia seemed to agree, without asking Willow if she actually wanted to. 

“Alright, go have fun,” she smiled, and Alice squealed in delight, a small strange high tones sound, before she ran over and grabbed Willow’s hand, as though she wanted to make sure Willow didn’t try to run away. 

“We are going to be good friends, I can see it,” she smiled, almost smugly, while Patricia simply waved, as Alice dragged Willow off, and Edward went with them as he glared at his sister. 

“You really don’t have too,” Willow tried to protest, as they got close to Edwards navy blue Bentley, and Willow realized the Cullen’s had arrived in two cars. Had this been planned, or were they really going for ice cream afterwards? Her heart suddenly seemed to explode in fear once more, not that she had much time to think about any of it. 

“There is no point in arguing with Alice,” Edward told her honestly with a sigh, as he unlocked the doors, and Alice jumped in on the backseat with all of their ghosts, which to Willow was a strange sights, to watch the little fearless girl sit on the backseat, surrounded by dead bleeding people. “Ladies first,” Edward then said, as he held the door open for Willow, who with a groan sat down on the front seat, knowing she couldn’t get out of this. At least Patricia knew whom she had been with, if they tried to kill her… although Alice Cullen didn’t seem like much of a killer.

Then the siblings began to argue whenever they should drive to Dryden, or stay in Leavenworth and eat ice cream. For some reason Edward was determined to stay in town, while Alice insisted Dryden was the better place, and Willow almost wanted to leave the car. Then all of the sudden in the middle of their argument, Alice sighed while she stared into the thin air for a moment, before she gave up and Edward smiled in triump as he turned the engine on, and drove to the only dinner in town. 

Leavenworth dinner was like everything else in this town… a disappointment. The place didn’t look like any of the fancy dinners Willow had seen in New York, and was a small cottage at the end of the mainstreet, built in wood. Everything seemed to be wooden on the inside as well, with the exception of the green chairs, and white napkins. Thankfully the dinner was almost empty at this point, and so they were seated at the far end, as far away from any natural light source as possible. With only a candle to make the space seem brighter. 

And to Willow’s surprise they didn’t serve ice cream, which might have explained why Alice was so determined to go to Dryden instead. The waitress, who was in her mid-thirties and heavily pregnant, almost seemed annoyed they asked for ice cream, as they probably weren’t the first to ask, and instead they all had to settle for cherry pie and soda. 

“Gosh i just love your eye color!” Alice complimented her as their pies arrived, and Willow wondered if this was some sort of competition of who could make her blush most. Willow wasn’t sure she liked the strange mixture her eyes were of green, blue and grey hues no one had asked for, and which reminded her of a bad childish drawing, where everything was mixed together. “You and I should really take a shopping trip soon, I know just the dress that would look perfect on you!” Alice gushed, clearly excited about the prospect, while Willow wondered if she meant it.

But it didn’t matter, because Willow didn’t intend to befriend these people, although Alice Cullen really was trying to. And on top of that Willow doubted she would be able to afford the kind of brands Alice was thinking off. 

“Thanks… but i am not really that much into fashion,” Willow tried to say, although it came out rather weakly, while Alice seemed to be staring into the thin air for a moment, thinking. 

“I really think you would like this dress,” she insisted, as she delicately picked up her fork, and dug it into her cherry pie, almost experimentally. And as she ate the first piece Willow had to stop herself from laughing, as it looked as though Alice never had a piece of pie before, and was trying to decide whenever or not she liked it. Just like she carefully took sips of her orange fruit flavored soda, as though it was something she hadn’t tried before. 

Edward on the other hand ate almost mechanically, or at least Willow thought so, as he took one bit of the pie, chew four to six times before he swallowed, then a big sip of his root beer, and then another forkful of pie, over and over. Willow was almost fascinated as she watched it while she consumed her own pie, and to her disappointment, it didn’t taste like the pie had been made recently. 

But due to Alice, Willow didn’t have time to think much, because while Edward seemed to be silent, Alice spoke for four people. Willow would almost like to see Alice against Patricia in a conversation duel, to know who could talk the most, although Alice seemed to be asking questions, while Patricia just spoke. Willow almost felt like it was an integration as Alice asked all sorts of weird questions. What kind of fashion did Willow like? Did she play any sports? Had she ever been to a fashion show in New York? And who was her favorite actor? 

The questions seemed endless, and slightly exhausting to Willow, although Alice seemed to be enjoying the whole thing, while Edward looked like he was about to have a headache. Or couldn’t solve some kind of difficult puzzle. The strange thing was, that while Alice learned an awful lot about Willow, Willow never learned more about them, except they both had weird eating habits. 

Alice however had this strange thing, where she sometimes simply stared at the thin air in front of her for a few seconds, before she turned back to them, smiled and continued to talk. Willow didn’t really understand it, although she couldn’t blame her, Willow stared into the air as well sometimes, although it was because she saw something as well. But Alice might as well have some kind of strange illness, and Willow wasn’t going to judge her for that. 

But suddenly after an hour of conversation Alice once more did it, as she stared into the air in front of her, before she suddenly smiled at them, before she stood up. 

“Will you excuse me, I need a human moment,” She told them, and grinned toward Edward, who in return made a grimace Willow couldn’t understand, as she almost danced towards the bathroom, while Willow followed her move with a raised eyebrow. 

“She can be rather annoying at times,” Edward said, and although it was clear he was saying it to Willow, he looked at the door Alice had left through, as if she could hear it. To be honest Edward seemed to be bored by the whole thing, but as Alice left, he seemed to light up slightly. 

“It’s fine… someone has to keep the conversation going,” Willow responded, although she was rather busy getting another pill from her purse. All of Edwards' ghosts had started to mumble over the course of the last few minutes, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she could hear them. She had taken one in the car as well, which worried her, as she shouldn’t be taking them this frequent. 

The strange thing was it seemed as though Willow had to take pills more frequently when she was near the Cullens. As though their ghosts were stronger, and some of their ghosts seemed far more aggressive as well, as one of them beside Edward began to protest loudly as she decided two pills were better than one, and swallowed them quickly, before anyone could argue with her choice. 

“That’s not very healthy you know,” Edward pointed out calmly, as he watched her swallow the pills with an raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t recall asking for your advice,” Willow snapped back at him, as she got the small box back into her purse, and placed it on the floor. 

“I know… but i got a rather interesting theory about those pills,” Edward told her with a smug look, and a small challenging smile appeared on his face. 

“Which is?” Willow asked with a sigh, wondering if she actually wanted to hear this theory. 

“You don’t have a headache,” Edward said, as he leaned forward and whispered it, as though it was a secret. And his eyes almost enchanted Willow, as they had done at the hospital, although she was supposed to believe it was a dream. 

The theory however, was true. Because Willow didn’t have a headache, and there was something in Edwards eyes that told her he wasn’t going to believe her if she denied it. He would simply see through it, something that had happened before, and so Willow knew there was no reason to deny it.

“Then why would I take them?” Willow asked instead, challenging him, and curious as to what he actually thought was wrong. 

“You think they help you with something… but they don’t,” Edward answered her, rather vaguely, and it became clear to Willow he didn’t know that much, which made a small smile appear on her face, as it calmed her. She knew that they knew she wasn’t normal, that much had been established, but she had always wondered to what extent they knew of her curse, just like they probably wondered how much she knew about them. It truly was a rather strange game between them, and Willow wasn’t even sure it was a good idea to be in this game, nevertheless there was no way out at this point.

The whole thing today in itself was absurd, as Willow was eating pie with a murder and a talking pixie, while a normal human would have tried to get as far away from them as possible. Willow wasn’t even sure why she had agreed to this, instead of just insisting she had to go home, which any sane person would have done. So perhaps this was proof that she actually was insane, as she like a stupid cat continued to touch the fire, although she knew it would hurt. And in the end might kill her. 

Perhaps she was addicted to danger. 

“And what exactly are you suggesting i think these pills help me with, if they don’t cure my headache?” Willow then asked Edward, to which he thought for a moment. His brown knitted tightly together. 

“I am still working on that part of my theory?” he then answered slowly, clearly deep in thought. 

And Willow found it so strange, because she should be scared, and she was scared when she met these people. Each time she saw a member of the Cullens, her heart stopped in fear, before it went over the top, trying to escape her body. But then, as she sat down and spoke with them, they began to look like normal people, and she allowed herself to relax. And she relaxed, despite the fact she could see something was wrong with them, despite the fact she knew they had killed people. 

She actually almost felt drawn to them, especially Edward Cullen, and a part of her almost wanted to confess the truth. To tell them she saw ghosts. But it was only a thought that crossed her mind, before she told herself she was an idiot, and that was the last thing to do, unless she wanted to appear insane. Although she had a theory as well, that these people were murderers and weren't entirely human, Willow still had her doubts, and it wouldn’t do to just blurt it all out. 

Unless she wanted to end up in a straight jacket with those who were insane like her in a padded room. 

It had been her fear for years, since she was very young, and had told her mom about their ghosts in the apartment. Her mother had been horrified, before she ordered her never to speak of it again, and told her of the horrors of the Asylums. Of their treatments, and the people that went there, never to be seen again. 

Willow would do whatever it took to appear normal in the eyes of society, and would never tell anyone of her curse, no matter the cost. 

But she couldn't deny her day had been better than any other day in Leavenworth. Being with Alice and Edward was almost like being out with two friends, something Willow hadn’t tried before, and she began to wonder if that was how it felt to have a friend. Yet she also felt what she had done was wrong, and so she felt as though her soul was split in two as she went to bed that night, staring up at her ceiling for hours, while she went through the day with the Cullens in her mind, and she tried to decide if what she had done was okay. 

But she never found an answer, as eyelids slowly closed, and she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a normal life with friends and family. Something that in her mind never would be more than a dream. 

What she didn't know was that when she woke up the next morning, someone had been in her room, taking something that belonged to her, but it would be too late when she realized what had happened. 

Because one action was about to change everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 6, thanks to all those who are reading my story, and leaving a comment, it means the world to me! Now what happened in Willow's room while she slept? Because it's really going to change everything! Leave your thoughts!


	7. The Rabithole Of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important! In this chapter there is an overdose of pills, which no one should try to do in real life! (in general don't take as many aspirin as Willow does) This is fiction, and i am not a doctor!

1956

Willow was drowning, she was sure of it. She felt as though she was swimming in the ice cold sea, while forces that were beyond her understanding slowly dragged her down, as the cold water left her body in shock. She could almost feel how her lungs had been filled with water, as she could no longer breath, but somehow she was still alive, although nothing seemed to be clear anymore. 

The truth was Willow wasn’t drowning, but she felt like she was drowning, and she felt as though something was completely wrong. 

“Come on!” Willow growled with tears in her eyes, while she clawed her small metal box open, and grabbed four pills without considering it twice. She had already taken far too many pills today, and knew this was an overdose, but she didn’t care. She would rather die or pass out, than continue like this, because Willow was at this point going mad. 

It was tuesdays now, and Willow had slowly gone down the rabithole of madness since yesterday. She couldn't tell what had changed, but to her surprise, her pills didn’t seem to have any effect on her any longer. She had heard of it before, of people who had taken too many aspirin, and their effect lessened over time. And so she had taken her pills yesterday morning, as usual, only to realize they didn’t have the same effect. At first the ghosts still remained quiet, but she didn’t feel the small rush of numbness she usually felt, but from there it evolved. She had managed yesterday at school just fine, although it had felt strange, but the pills had still kept them quiet, until at dinner last night. 

Patricia and Frank had thankfully not noticed anything, but their ghosts had started to mumble through dinner. Nothing Willow could understand, as she never really understood what they were saying, and without worries she had taken another pill before she went to bed, only to realize their mumbling continued. 

And Willow hadn’t slept that night, as she lay in her bed, shaking in fear while she heard their mumbles, which had left her sleep deprived on top of everything else. She couldn’t understand it, although she began to suspect her body and mind had gotten too used to the pills, as she had taken larger amounts over the last two weeks, and it scared her like nothing else. Because if the pills didn’t work, she couldn’t keep their voices away, and so she knew it was a question of time before everything was going to explode. 

And it did. Overnight her aunt's friend with the bleeding wound began to say things in a horse low voice, while Willow could hear blood dripping from his wound onto the floor. At the same time her Uncle’s father, her own grandfather began to speak to her as well, as Willow had covered her ears the whole night while she softly had cried in fear. 

And in school it had developed into chaos. Because during her first class of the day in algebra, her teacher Mr. Lee’s ghost had started to talk. His dead old mother, and Willow had heard how she kept telling her son he had to take care of his own father, and find himself a wife. Mr. Lee’s mother hadn’t realized Willow could hear her, and she had kept her head down, but it was slowly killing her from the inside. 

She could no longer help herself, as her hands had started to shake, and Willow was on the edge of a mental breakdown. The ghosts had begun to talk, clear and loud, and Willow could no longer hear the difference between the living and dead. In the end they had clearly won over her, and Willow couldn’t think of anything that would get her back in control. 

And there she found herself, sitting in the girls bathroom beside the sink, close to the school office, while everyone else was walking toward their next class. Waiting, as she hoped the four pills would take effect, while she held her head in her hands, and tried to calm herself down. She knew she didn’t have much time, as she was about to have another english lesson with Mr. Chapman, and she knew he would be furious if she were late. 

Yet she couldn’t make her legs move, while her face began to get pale, as though she was sick. Without thinking she buried her hands in her hair, almost pulling her own hair out in frustration, as she tried to at the very least control her breathing. She could hear people talking in the hallway, whispering… but was it ghosts or living human beings? Willow couldn’t decide anymore, as her lips began to quiver in frustration, as though she was about to cry. 

“ _ Have you seen my mom? _ ” a voice suddenly asked her, and Willow couldn’t help the small scream that passed her lips, as a small boy suddenly walked through the wall, and looked straight at her. Willow could only hope no one had heard her, but it seemed as though everyone had gone to class. 

But Willow recognized the little boy. He couldn’t be more than six years old, with freckles, red straight hair and green eyes that reminded Willow of the forest on a summer day. He almost looked normal, if it weren't for the fact he was paler than a sheet, and he was dripping with water, which Willow could hear as it landed on the floor, drop by drop. But she had seen this little boy before, as he had to belong to Mrs. Anderson the school secretary.

“Go away!” Willow cried, and tried to move further away from him, although there was no point in it, as the little boy couldn’t touch her. “You don’t exist,” she gasped, while her heart began to beat like crazy. Never before had she even tried to talk to these ghosts, which proved she was on the brink of insanity, if she hadn’t crossed the line already. 

“ _ I want my mommy! _ ” the child cried, while he himself started to shake, probably from the water dripping of his body. “ _ Help me! _ ” he repeated, while Willow just stared at him in shock, unsure what to do. This child was in every way innocent, but just the thought of actually trying to help him was insane, as Willow didn’t want to hear this child, and she wasn’t even sure if he was reel. 

“I can’t… i can’t! Just stop talking!” Willow cried in desperation, while the boy kept trying to grasp for her. He had tried to get contact with people in years, and for the first time someone actually replied, which meant he wasn’t about to give up. 

“ _ Tell mommy she doesn't have to cry anymore! _ ” he then begged her, as though he actually knew he was dead, yet a moment ago he said he couldn’t find her. Not that Willow had the brain capacity to think so far, and just in the same moment the door to the bathroom was opened. 

This time Willow wasn’t shocked anymore, she was just goddamn tired, as she sat on the floor, pale as a sheet, while her whole body was shaking. 

“Oh god, there you are!” a beautiful light voice said, which reminded Willow of bells, and slowly she lifted her head, to stare up at Alice Cullen, who for once seemed taller than Willow. “What happened to you?” she asked worried, as she quickly skipped over to Willow, and rather elegantly got her up from the floor. Willow however shivered as she felt her cold arm wrap around her, as she incredibly enough got Willow out of the bathroom, and out into the empty hallway. 

“I have a headache…” Willow somehow managed to mutter, as she let go of Alice, and stumbled toward the nearest wall, as she closed her eyes, leaning against it. 

“You don’t look too good,” Alice agreed, which was rather obvious to everyone, as she delicately placed her small hand on her forehead, and Willow tried to move her head, as she didn’t like the cold feeling. “I think you might have a fever…” Alice then commented, although she sounded rather unsure, as though she hadn’t tried to have a fever herself. 

“It’s fine…” Willow muttered, as she tried to take a deep breath and relax, but just as she was about to calm down, a hoard of voices seemed to move towards her, as she opened her eyes in shock. 

“What is happening?” a deep velvet voice asked, as Willow opened her eyes, only to stare into Edward Cullen’s golden eyes, although they had gotten darker. Willow hadn’t even seen him coming, but suddenly he was right in front of her, and had pushed Alice out of the way, as he grabbed her by the shoulders, clearly trying to keep her steady. He and Alice almost seemed to have some kind of silent conversation, as Alice looked acusingly at Edward, but Willow couldn’t care less, as she had other problems. 

Because with Edward came an awful lot of ghosts, who seemed to be yelling on top of each other. The lady, the one Willow assumed was his mother, clearly tried to make the men shut up, but they all seemed to be screaming at Willow, trying to tell her the same thing. 

“ _ Run away you stupid girl! _ ” one of them yelled, as blood was leaking from his neck, drop by drop landing on the floor, as it gathered as a small pool, clean enough one might use it as a mirror. “ _ RUN! _ ” he then repeated, as Willow looked frantic at them, unsure who to look at. 

“ _ He killed me! I swear to god he killed me, he bit me with his teeth, and sucked me dry! _ ” Another man cried, and his eyes seemed to have such an intense intensity Willow couldn’t remove her eyes from him, while her heartbeat seemed to pick up in speed, enough for Willow to think everyone else could hear it too. 

However before Willow could try to say anything, another man stepped in between her and Edward, and his eyes were filled with fear, while blood sprayed out everywhere, and he rattled as though he couldn’t breath. 

“ _ Monster _ !” he managed to say, while he gasped for air, and Willow began to find it hard to breath herself, although she was frozen on the spot. 

“ _ Willow don’t listen to them, my son can help you… _ ” the lady with coppery curls tried to tell her, but she was far too gentle and far too kind, as she was quickly pushed aside by the first ghost, who now stood in front her of, blood following him in a trail. 

“ _ You have to run! He is a vampire, and he is going to kill you as well! RUN! _ ” he yelled once more, and Willow couldn’t help but gasp, as she now stared at Edward Cullen in shock. 

She couldn’t even process what she was told, but fear ran through her veins like a drug, and Willow could only stand there, like a deer caught in the headlights, as she locked eyes with Edward, while she realized she had to get away from here, she had to get away from the Cullen’s. And the faster the better. 

She had been right from the beginning, as she tried to run off the very first time she met them, and she should have done so. Instead she had been caught in this mess, and for a moment she felt as though she was going to pass out, but fought against it. She couldn't just shut down now, she had to get out. 

She didn’t even notice Edward seemed worried for her, as he let go of her shoulders as she tried to twist away. 

“Willow, I am gonna take you to my father now, he is going to find out what’s wrong,” Edward said to her slowly and calmly, as fear radiated off her, although he couldn’t understand why. 

But Willow just stared at him for a moment, looking at him with fear written in her eyes, yet she still managed to pass the next three words past her lips, which only sealed her fate. 

“You're a vampire,” she whispered, which when she thought about it later, had been the worst thing to say. But at this point her adrenaline was so high she no longer could think rationally, and instead she began to move backwards, while Edward and Alice stared at her, unsure what to do. 

“Willow, I am going to take you to my father, and he will help you,” Edward tried to repeat, while Willow violently shook her head, as all of the ghost screamed she had to run, and for once she was about to listen to them. 

“Stay away from me!” she whispered, before she turned around on her heel, and began to run as fast as she could. 

Fear was mixed with adrenaline, and so she could have continued to run for hours if she had too. It almost felt like she was weightless, as her heart beated in her chest, and she ran down the hallway. Past the office and all of the lockers, and with a strength she didn’t know she possessed, she threw the doors open, and ran out into the parking lot, not stopping once to see if she was being followed. 

The truth was that if she were followed, she would have been caught already, nevertheless she pushed herself harder, as her feet hit the ground over and over, while she tried to reach Birch Street 16. This time she didn’t get hit by any cars, as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to get to some kind of safety, although Leavenworth had offered her no safety so far. 

She almost thought it was funny. Two weeks and two days, that was how long she lasted in this shithole, before she went crazy. If only she had known how many horrors that would have befallen her, she would have gotten off that bus before it even started, and she would have found some way to make it in New York. 

But there she was, running down the street, while her heart beated far too fast, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Nevertheless she continued, until she eyed the small red brick house that was supposed to be her house, and pushed herself even faster, as she within seconds reached the small porch, and threw the door open, only to shut it close a second later. 

Willow was breathing so hard she barely heard anything, as she rushed upstairs, she however noted that steam was coming out of the bathroom, which suggested Patricia was in the shower, as Frank wouldn’t be home yet. But Willow didn’t care as she ran into her own room, the girly frilly pink room which she had grown to hate, and she collapsed against the door, breathing heavily, while her whole body seemed to be shaking. 

She couldn’t even comprehend what had happened, or even worse what she had said, as she buried her head in her hands once more, while she tried to control her own breathing. 

Despite the fact so much had happened during the day, one question stood out to Willow… was Edward Cullen truly a vampire? 

Because in a strange way, it made sense to her. She had even briefly wondered it herself, but had then considered it ridiculous, but was it that crazy to think it? 

The question was if Willow could trust what the ghosts were telling her? Or if she actually saw real ghosts, and it was something her own brain had made up, to trick her. Nevertheless the thoughts of vampires sent chills through her whole body, and made her shake even worse, as Willow realized it couldn't just be Edward who was a vampire, it had to be the whole family. 

But it answered a lot of her questions she had gathered over the last two weeks. It made sense why they had so many dead bodies around them, although at the same time it didn’t make sense as to why some of them like Alice, Carlisle and Esme had so few. But it did explain why some were bleeding from the necks, and she recalled how the one named Jasper had red eyed ghosts following him. Where they vampires too? 

But why were their own eyes not red, if vampires' eyes were red? And was their body so cold because blood no longer pumped through it? 

Although Willow had been given one answer, it only seemed to gather another hundred things she couldn’t understand, and she felt tears fall from her eyes, and rolled down her chin, as she cried in frustration. 

But it explained why Edward probably had been able to stop that car, although he claimed otherwise… but was it because he was strong? Or was it because it simply wasn't possible for vampires to die, if they already had died once. Were they dead, or did they still have a heartbeat?

Another problem that didn’t seem to add up was that they were outside during the day, which to WIllow didn’t fit with being a vampire, although she at that point hadn’t thought it through. Because she had never seen any of them in the actual sunlight. 

But none of her speculations mattered, as Willow realized another thing, which made her body freeze in fear. If Edward and his whole family were vampires, and Willow just loud and clearly had told them she knew, she was in big trouble. Her face began to pale even more, as she realized just what she had done, knowing there existed no good outcome to this situation. 

She wasn’t sure the ghosts spoke the truth, but she had nevertheless repeated their words, as the idiot she was. Her mother had told her never to repeat their words, and nevertheless she did! She was a first class fool, and she was about to pay for it. 

Because if she was incorrect, and they were normal human beings, whom she had stalked for weeks, then they would sure as hell tell everybody she was a freak, and with their father being a doctor, she would end up somewhere close to hell on earth. She was sure of that. If they were vampires, they might as well still do it, and deny what she said was true. 

But even worse, if they were vampires, they might hunt her, find her, and kill her. 

She could almost feel their sharp teeth, as they buried them in her neck, and sucked her dry, while her life slowly left this world. Maybe she would turn into a ghost as well, following them for all eternity, just like their other victims. 

Willow had never really considered her own death. She hadn’t even thought of if she wanted to live, but she knew this wasn’t the way she wanted to die. 

And there was only one thing to do, and so in a fast pace Willow got up from the floor, and grabbed the suitcase under her bed. She hadn’t really made a plan, as she slammed the suitcase down on her bed, and began to throw everything into it, as she emptied her whole room. Thankfully Willow had arrived with very little, and so she would leave with only her essentials.

She knew she would head toward New York, probably hitchhiking as she had no money to get across the country, but perhaps it would throw them off her whereabouts. Deep down she knew there was no reason to return to New York, as she had no friends there, and her mother would deny she knew her if she knocked on her rich husband's door. It pained Willow, but at this point she had no better idea, and New York was the closest thing she had to a home, somewhere she could feel safe. 

“You are one big idot Cross,” Willow cursed herself, while her teeth clattered, as fear slowly consumed her. There was in no way any logic behind her decisions any longer, and she was like an animal who tried to survive on its instincts.

It wasn’t before she had packed her suitcase that she eyed the red notebook, and began to wonder whenever to take it or not. But as she opened it she realized it only proved something was wrong with her, and to some it would prove she knew too much, and so she ripped the pages out, before she stuffed them inside her pocket, as she promised herself she would burn them as soon as she could. The whole observation had been her most awful idea yet, and so she could only curse her own curiosity, because as it turned out, curiosity actually killed the cat. 

“Willow is that you dear?” she heard her aunt ask from the other side of the door, just as Willow shut her suitcase close, as was ready to leave. But before she could open the door, her aunt opened it, and looked inside, surprised to see her niece home from school so early. “What is happening?” she asked confused, as her dead eyes seemed to live up from once, both in curiosity and fear. 

“I am leaving,” was all Willow said, as she picked up her suitcase, and got her red coat on once more. There was no reason for her to stay in Leavenworth for another second, and she had already lost enough time as it was. 

“Leaving?” Patricia repeatedly confused, and slightly saddened, as she stepped closer to Willow, dressed in a blue robe and a towel wrapped around her head. Makeup hadn’t even been applied to her face yet, which made her seem ten years older, and far more tired. “Willow darling, you are completely pale and shaking… are you getting ill?” she asked, concerned, as she tried to place a hand on her forehead, but Willow violently backed away. 

“I need to leave now!” Willow repeated, and just to make everything worse, Patricia’s dead friend appeared beside her, and she couldn’t help but stare at him, terrified. 

“ _ Willow can you hear me? _ ” he asked desperately, while Willow watched as blood was seeping from his right temple, past his eye, and onto the floor, as it dripped down. “ _ Please Willow, say something if you can hear me, i really need you to help me _ !” he begged. The man who had died young and beautiful, but had suffered a horrible faith.

“Sweetheart lie down, and I will go get you some tea and medicine,” Patricia tried to sooth her, as she grabbed her suitcase and placed it back down on the floor, as Willow was momentarily frozen, unsure just where to look, and who to listen too. 

“ _ Please my name is George Wright, I knew your aunt very well before I died, and I really need you to tell her something from me! _ ” he begged, while a tear seemed to escape his brown eye, as blood dropped down on his white shirt, just as it had dried in his brown curls. “ _ Can you hear me _ ?” he repeated, unsure, as Willow was still as a statue. 

“I really need to go…” Willow repeated, although she wasn’t able to move her feet. 

“Maybe we should call the doctor, you seem sick… lie down dear,” Patrica tried to urge her, although Willow wanted to protest at the thought of calling Dr. Cullen. 

“ _ Willow please listen, I used to date your aunt once, and I really need you to relay a message to her! _ ” George begged, as he stared longingly at Patricia, and although Willow couldn’t understand anyone could fall in love with Patricia, it was clearly possible. 

“Please stop!” Willow cried, as she began to shake violently, while she grabbed her suitcase once more. She could no longer see what the difference was between the living and the dead, and having a conversation with both George and Patricia was more than she could take. 

Patricia stared rather confused at her as well, but just as she was about to say something, the door downstairs was slammed open with force, while Frank's uncaring cold voice could be heard through the whole house. 

“WHERE IS SHE?” Frank yelled loudly, while silence followed as his heavy footsteps could be heard through the house, as he sounded furious. Willow knew he had a temper, although she hadn’t seen it herself yet, but she knew she was about too. 

“We are up here Frank!” Patricia called softly, knowing he wasn’t in a good mood, but he would find them soon anyway. 

And Willow almost felt how the whole room began to shake, as though a giant had entered the house, while Frank walked upstairs in a fast pace, taking two steps at the time, while everything seemed to shake. Even Willow began to feel slightly scared, as her heart began to beat even faster, while she felt close to passing out, as she had been overwhelmed for far too long. 

Truth to be told she couldn’t take much more, she had been through too much for one day, and so she almost felt half asleep, as Frank finally appeared in her room. His face was beat red, showing his anger, while his baby blue eyes could barely be seen for his angry scowl. 

“HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM SCHOOL ONCE MORE!” he yelled, and for some reason Willow couldn’t help but notice he was wearing his police uniform, which meant he had a gun on him. 

“Frank, i think Willow might be sick…” Patricia tried to interfere, although it was a weak attempt, as Frank didn’t listen to her for a second. He couldn’t care less if Willow was pale as a sheet, shaking, while her whole body was about to collapse on the spot. 

“THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE GONE TO THE NURSE!” he only yelled, while his anger seemed to grow tenfold. “DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED I AM?” he then continued. “HUH, DO YOU? DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MUCH PEOPLE TALK ABOUT US AS IT IS?” he asked her, while Willow began to feel unsteady on her feet, as her brain slowly collapsed, unable to take much more of all of this. 

And at the same time George tried to get her attention as well, as he himself had starred at Frank with fear, before he suddenly stepped in before him, standing close to Willow, as he began to whisper something in her ear, only she could hear. 

At the moment George seemed so kind and compassionate compared to the real world, and Willow only nodded as he told her what had happened, how he had died, and although it should have made her nervous, she was so tired she couldn’t feel it anymore. Her heart was slowing down as it couldn’t take anymore of her fear and anxiety, while her brain had shut down completely. 

And Willow had already said too much today, but due to the fact she had no will left, she simply looked at her uncle, who for a moment had gone quiet, clearly waiting for her to answer a question she never had heard. 

And the words came out of her mouth calmly, as though she didn’t care, and the truth was she didn’t. She couldn’t even understand what she was saying at this point, or what it actually meant. 

“You killed George Wright,” she said, her voice loud and clear, while she stared at him with an expressionless face. 

And then she closed her eyes, as her world went blank, giving her a few moments of peace. 

Only to wake up in a chaotic world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not my longest chapter, but i stopped it here to leave you guys a nice cliffhanger! Anyway, what do you guys think is going to happen next? Leave your thoughts, and thank you for reading!


	8. The Lesser Of Two Evils

1965

For once Willow felt peaceful, although she couldn’t remember why she shouldn’t be peaceful. It wasn’t as though she was anywhere, or could see anything, but she was somewhere quiet and dark, inside her own mind. But it wasn’t dark in a way that scared her, but rather in a soothing calm way, like being covered by a warm soft blanket. 

Willow couldn’t remember why she had been scared, or why it felt so nice everything was quiet for once, but it did. If she could decide, she would stay at this quiet, calm place forever, where everything was peaceful, and there was nothing to worry about. 

A part of her thought that she was in New York, as she registered what might be a soft mattress underneath her, and she felt the sheets, while she could smell her own scent on the pillow. She knew in a moment she would hear the cars driving by outside, as everyone tried to reach their destination. Just like Willow knew that in a few seconds her alarm would go off, telling her it was time to wake up, and she would sit up and yawn, before she got dressed and went to school. 

She would walk down the crowded streets of New York, while people and ghosts walked past her, and she would look at the ground, as she didn't want to see anything. But it was okay, because no one was going to notice her, as she was just another tiny dot on the big map of New York. No one who walked past her knew who she was, and she didn’t know them either. 

And while people at school knew she was different, she was just one out of many students, and her fellow students would leave her alone, knowing there was no reason to bother her. And then when the school day was over, Willow would walk home once more, before she threw herself down on her bed, and opened a book, which would transport her into another world. 

And so the cycle would be repeated over and over, day after day, which suited Willow just fine. Then one day she would graduate from High School, and Willow would get a job, while she created a new peaceful cycle, which she would repeat until she died herself.

It was everything Willow wanted from this life, and she thought it was fair to ask of the world. She didn’t want a husband, or any child, she didn’t ask for a house or a car. All Willow ever wanted was her peaceful cycle, and as she lay, the calmness around her reminded her of her cycle, and it was beautiful. 

But then almost in flashes, she recalled how none of it was going to happen. Because she saw herself on that bus, driving towards the small hell on earth that would be her new home. She saw how her uncle picked her up at the mainstreet, although she had yet to realize the horrors the man had committed, as she in good faith had followed him to his house. She saw her aunt, with her dead eyes, as she hugged her, while her dead friend was bleeding behind them… blood seeping from his wound. 

Willow’s head twisted in her sleep, as she saw her first day at school, and she recalled the Cullens, and all of their ghosts, who had scared her. She recalled as she ran out in front of the car, and how she had been brought to the hospital. 

And so it continued, while Willow’s heartbeat once more picked up in speed, as she began to remember everything in her sleep. She recalled the notebook, and her visit to the library, just like she recalled how she met Edward Cullen in the church, and how he had driven her home in his car. 

But at last the final images passed her mind, and she knew it was a matter of survival at this point. The blanket that so carefully kept her mind warm had to be torn away, and Willow could no longer stay in there, or she would die, at least she thought so. 

And so she groaned, as she forced her eyes open once more, only to stare up at the ceiling of her small room, or rather her former room, because Willow sensed she wasn’t going to stay here much longer. 

She almost felt like she was going to throw up, as she forced herself to sit up, as though she had been asleep for years, and not minutes. Her mind still felt foggy, as though she had been on some kind of drug, which she in a way had, and she found it hard to think as clearly as she would like too. 

She couldn't see Frank and Patricia, but she could hear them talking in the hallway just outside, and while Patricia’s voice was hushed, Frank had no care, and spoke as loud as he wanted too. 

“I don’t want her in my house!” she heard Frank say loud and clear, and Willow could only assume he was referring to her, and she could understand why, as Willow realized she said he had killed someone, just before she passed out. It had been a foolish act, and as Willow began to slowly wake up, she realized this left her in a great danger. 

A part of didn’t doubt George, he had told the truth, and her uncle had truly been the one who killed him in cold blood, because they both loved the same woman. For some reason it wasn’t hard for Willow to imagine Frank was coldhearted enough to kill another person, and it made her blood run cold, as she knew he would be capable of killing her as well. 

She had seen the gun he was carrying in his belt, and Willow realized she couldn’t just expect to run out of this house, as she had said too much. She paled, and was close to passing out once more, as she realized the vampires might never get her, if her uncle killed her first, simply because she knew too much. 

That was another thing… the vampires. Willow groaned as she realized just how stupid she had been, and how much she had said, which shouldn’t have been said. It wasn’t as though the whole town wanted to kill her, but these people were enough, and Willow couldn't see how she was supposed to get out of it, could she crawl through the window?

Willow stared at it, wondering if it was possible, but began to fear she might fall, and break her leg instead, and then she would sure as hell be dead. 

“Frank she is sick… she had no idea what she was saying,” her aunt Patricia pleaded with her uncle on the other side of the door, and her voice sounded worried. “I… I don't know how she has heard of George in the first place, but surely it was just nonsense… she has a high fever, i am sure that all,” she tried to convince her husband, but even Willow knew she was fighting against the most stubborn man on earth. And deep down Frank knew Willow was speaking the truth, and so he had to get rid of her. 

All while Patricia clearly hadn’t take Willow’s words too seriously, probably to protect her own mind from the truth, that she was married to a murder. 

“Patty this isn’t a fever, that girl is messed up, just like her mother!” Frank spoke back, while each word seemed to tear at Willow’s fragile heart. “You have seen how much time she spends in her room, always alone… and she has been acting strange! You know it!” he argued, his voice uncaring and cold as always. 

“She hasn’t been feeling well… the whole move from New York has been hard for her,” her aunt tried to argue back, and Willow couldn't believe that Patricia was the one who had the most empathy. “Give her some time, let her rest and we will talk to her, i am sure all of this is a misunderstanding,” she pleaded , but Patricia had never won a single fight against Frank, and she wasn’t about to win this one either. 

Frank however never managed to respond, as the doorbell suddenly sounded, and gave Willow a shock, something she had enough of for one day. Her heart had picked up in speed once more, while Willow frantically tried to think of a way to get out, before it was too late, and so she forced herself to get out of bed. 

“Finally,” Frank huffed, as he walked down the stairs, as he clearly had been expecting someone. Willow could hear how his heavy steps walked down the staircase, which made Willow wonder if now was the moment to run, as she had no other choice. She had to try and get away from here, although she couldn't take anything with her, as even her suitcase would slow her down. 

But just as Willow took the first step towards the exit, her aunt opened the door, and looked surprised upon Willow. 

“You are awake,” she said carefully, and Willow noticed she still was wearing her blue robe and the towel around her hair, which suggested Willow hadn’t been out for long, although Patricia’s face looked even older than the last time she saw her. 

“ _ You have to make her believe me! _ ” a voice suddenly begged beside her, and Willow realized George had followed with them, which made her whimper slightly, as she couldn't take much more of these ghosts. But George was clearly upset, as he finally had gotten his words to Patricia, but then the person he loved didn’t believe him. 

“Maybe you should lie down, you look so pale,” Patricia said concerned, as she had heard Willow whimper, and was afraid the poor thing would pass out once more, and hit her head even further. Willow hadn’t even felt it yet, but her head had clashed against the floor as she passed out, but she was still too scared to even think of such things.

And as Patricia reached out for her, to guide her toward the bed Willow jumped away from her, clearly afraid of her, as she knew that Patricia in the end belonged to Frank. And she would never understand what was going on. 

“I… i…” Willow tried to stammer, but was unsure what she even wanted to say, but she never got to say anything, as footsteps could be heard, this time not just Frank, as someone else was coming with her. 

“I want her out,” Frank made it clear, and his voice was louder than it ever had been. “And i don’t care if i have to take her myself, but she is going under any circumstances,” he said, and Willow knew he meant it, although she wasn’t sure where he was talking about. 

But just then Frank appeared on the top of the steps, and Willow’s heart seemed to stop, as she eyed the golden eyes behind him, and combined with the pale skin, blonde sleek hair and the blue coat, Willow knew it was Dr. Cullen who had shown up on a housecall. And if things had been bad, they were surely worse now, as they had caught up with her. Even if Willow was able to escape Frank, she wouldn't be able to escape the vampires, not if they were this close. 

“I understand your concerns… but please let me look at the patient first, before you have my consent,” Dr. Cullen said, and Willow eyed the black bag in his hand, wondering just what he had brought with him? Tools to torture her? 

“There is no need to examine, she isn’t sane… it has been passed down from her mother, and she needs treatment!” her uncle protested, while Willow got a slight idea of just where he was trying to send her off too. 

“And if what you are saying is true, I will confirm it myself, and send her there,” Dr. Cullen told Frank patiently, while Willow backed up against the wall, now wondering if she should try to climb out the window instead, as her heart seemed to have stopped for a second, while panic began to take over. “Now if you will allow me a moment with my patient?” Dr. Cullen requested, and made it clear Patricia had to leave the room, who slowly stepped backwards, away from Willow. 

“No… no!” Willow tried to protest, looking at everybody in fear, as she did not want to be left alone with a vampire, who on top of everything had to know by now that she was a threat to their existence. 

And under normal circumstances her uncle wouldn’t have left her with a man in her room, that was simply unpropper, but he had come to a point where he would do anything to get rid of her, and as fast as possible. And so as Patricia stepped back, Willow watched as Dr. Cullens black polished shoes stepped into the room, the floor creaking underneath him, as he crossed it. 

“Hello Miss Cross,” he greeted her, and sent her a friendly smile, although Willow knew it all was an act, as he closed the door behind him. Leaving the two of them alone, and Willow knew she was caught. 

She began to shake, as she eyed the ghost, the old priest who followed Dr. Cullen, who stared at her victorious, as though something good for once was about to happen, and his eyes seemed cruel toward her. 

“ _ Witches like you should be burned at the stake! _ ” he hissed, and was clearly about to enjoy whatever was going to happen, while Willow realized she was about to die. 

It wasn’t how she had imagined it, and it was far too early in her life, but over the last few hours she had gotten herself into far too much trouble, and as she looked at Dr. Cullen, she realized there was no way out of it. Although his face told her nothing, she knew he was a vampire, and kind smiles weren’t going to help anything. 

“I won’t hurt you…” Dr. Cullen then told her, as he took another step towards her, and held his hands up peacefully, but Willow knew better. This was all just an act, before he sucked her blood out of her veins, and Willow would become a ghost herself, forever following the vampire doctor. 

“Please!” Willow begged, as tears began to stream down her face once more, as the doctor took another step toward her, and she tried to press herself further against the wall, while her heart beated like a thousand horses running across the field. 

“Willow, I am only here to help,” Dr. Cullen tried to sooth her in a low voice, although Willow knew his kindness was a facade, made to fool her. 

At this point it wasn’t whenever she was going to die or not, because death was going to happen, it was a question of how Willow wanted to die, and for a moment she wondered if she could jump out of the window to kill herself, but she knew he would reach her before she could get that far. 

And so it only left her with one option, as Willow took a deep breath, ready to scream on top of her lungs, so the neighbors at least would know something had happened in this house. 

But before a single sound managed to escape her lips, Dr. Cullen stood before her in a flash, and had pressed his hand over her mouth, effectively stopping her from saying anything, except a few sounds no one was going to hear. 

“Shhh!” he tried to hush her, clearly a bit distressed about the situation as well. “Calm down,” he begged her, and as Willow began to twist and turn he placed another hand on her shoulder, using his own body to push her against the wall.

“Hmmm!” Willow cried out behind his hand, but his cold pale hands stayed in place, while she struggled. 

“Willow listen to me, listen!” Dr. Cullen ordered, his voice filled with authority, as he stared desperately at her, while Willow stared wide eyed at him. But his tone of voice did help, as Willow for a second froze, and stopped struggling. “I am trying to help you!” he tried to convince her, and was clearly stressed as he didn’t have much time. “Your uncle wants me to send you to Western State Hospital, and to be honest, if I don't send you there, he is going to bring you there himself,” Dr. Cullen warned her, while Willow paled, as she knew Western State Hospital wasn’t a normal hospital, it was a place for people like her who were insane. 

And Willow shook her head frantically, and tried to protest behind his hand, although he didn’t let go of her. A fate at that hospital was worse than death, but Willow could see the logic in it. Frank wouldn’t have to kill her, if he simply could ship her off and claim she was insane, and Willow shuddered, as she knew what kind of treatment she would be given. 

“No!” she cried behind his hand, which Dr. Cullen seemed to understand, as he hushed her, and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. 

“Breath dear,” he reminded her, and Willow could swear he almost seemed compassionate and kind, especially compared to her own family. “Willow, I am going to help you get out of this, but you have to trust me, and do as I say,” he told her, and Willow looked at him confused. Why would he, a doctor and vampire, of all people try to help someone like Willow.

Because truth to be told, it would be an easy solution to his whole family, unless he wanted to kill her. But by simply claiming she was mad, none of them would ever have to worry about her again, while Willow probably would die where she was sent off too.

Dr. Cullen seemed to sense there was something Willow wanted to say, as he carefully moved his hand from her mouth, although Willow knew if she tried to scream, he would put it back over her mouth instantly. 

“Why would you help me?” Willow asked, while tears ran down her face. To Willow nothing made sense anymore, and for a second she wanted to pinch herself, just to see if she was awake, but as she felt Dr. Cullen’s cold hand on her cheek, as he brushed her tear away, she knew all of this had to be real. 

“I want to help you, because I know you see things, things nobody else is going to understand, but you are not insane. Sending you off to such a horrible place would be wrong,” he explained to her in a hushed voice, while Willow listened, surprised he seemed so understanding, although this could be a trick as well. “And i feel slightly guilty on my family’s behalf for what has happened to you,” he said, and looked down for a moment in shame, although Willow couldn't understand how it was their fault, but the time was ticking, and there were so many other questions on her mind, while Willow felt confused. Why would this man try to help her? 

“You… you do know, that i know what you are?” Willow whispered, and it was barely loud enough for the normal ear to hear, as she was shaking in fear, hoping she wasn’t about to make everything worse. 

But Dr. Cullen only gave her a small almost apologetic smile, as though that was his fault as well, as he nodded. 

“I have been told you are aware of what we are,” he agreed. “I also hope that may make you understand that me and my family knows what it means to be an outsider, and i can promise you no harm will befall on you from any of us,” he promised her, and although Willow truly wanted to believe all of his words, she just couldn't make herself do it. 

This might as well be a plot to kill her, but what choice did Willow have, but to agree to his help? Willow shivered at the thought of being taken to an asylum, knowing what they did to people like her, and she knew for sure her uncle was going to bring her there, whenever Dr. Cullen agreed or not. But Dr. Cullen however was a wildcard to Willow. There was a chance he actually spoke the truth, and wanted to help her, but this could also be a trick, which would lead to her death. 

But Willow wasn’t sure she wanted to live a life at an asylum, and so death would be a more merciful choice, and at this point Dr. Cullen was the lesser of two evils. It didn’t mean she trusted the blonde doctor, but there wasn't really a choice if she wanted to get away from Frank. From there she would have to figure out what to do. 

Willow then took a deep breath, as she tried to gather the last piece of courage she had, before she looked up into his golden eyes. 

“What do you need me to do?” she asked, and saw how relief washed over Dr. Cullens face. 

And so it was with a fast beating heart Willow agreed to do what he was asking of her, not knowing if she actually wanted to do all of what he asked, but she knew it might actually work, although it was going to be though. 

And in just a few minutes, he had explained everything to her. 

“Ready?” Dr. Cullen asked her carefully, as he watched her tired face, knowing she didn’t have much energy left, but she would have to push herself a bit further, before she could rest. 

Willow took a last look around the room that had been hers for two weeks, knowing she wouldn’t be in it again. She wasn’t going to miss it at all, just like she wasn’t going to miss Frank, or even Patricia, although she felt sorry for her. Sorry she never got a chance to get married with the love of her life, she never got a chance to have her own children, and she would forever live under Frank’s wrath, unknowing of the real events that had occurred. 

But Willow was ready to leave all of it behind, and she knew she wasn’t going to miss it, no matter what happened. There was nothing about this room that reminded her of home, and it had never been a place of comfort, it had just been the only place where she could be alone. She looked for a moment at her suitcase, knowing she wouldn’t be able to take it with her, as it would slow her down, and Dr. Cullen would have no good excuse to put it in his car later on. There was nothing inside it that actually meant anything to her, but it was everything that was hers… but as she tried to remind herself, it was just meaningless objects. 

Willow then eyed the priest, the one who seemed to be following Dr. Cullen, and she noticed he seemed almost disappointed, if not angry, that Dr. Cullen was offering to help her instead.

“ _ I hope you all burn in hell! _ ” he yelled at her, clearly furious about the turn of events, although he didn’t say more, as Dr. Cullen grabbed Willow’s chin, and turned her toward him instead, as he had noticed she seemed to be staring into the thin air once more. 

“Focus,” he told her in a calm patient voice. “Just focus on my voice, and do what I have told you too, don’t let anything distract you,” he ordered, and Willow noded, as he smiled, and let go of her face. “Let’s get over with this,” Dr Cullen then muttered, as he grabbed his bag in one hand, as his other arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and his hand wrapped itself around her upper arm, as if he was trying to restrict her. “Now don’t say a word, and just look at the ground,” he repeated to her, and Willow nodded as she did as he asked, before he opened the door to her room, and guided her outside. 

But although she tried to keep her eyes down, she still saw Patricia and Frank standing by the front door, waiting for them to get out. Dr. Cullen had probably been with her for at least fifteen minutes without a word. 

“Well?” Frank asked, as Dr. Cullen walked her down the stairs, and Willow felt how her heart began to beat faster at the sound of his voice. Although Dr. Cullen was the vampire, she had started to fear Frank more than an actual monster. 

“I have seen what i need to see, and i agree it would be best for her to receive the treatment she so clearly needs. I am taking her to our own hospital for the night, and then i will call Western State Hospital, who will transfer her tomorrow,” Dr Cullen answered smoothly, and so well Willow almost began to fear it was the truth, but she kept her head down, although she could feel Patricia’s eyes on her. 

“What is wrong with her?” Patricia asked worried, as she wasn’t used to seeing Willow with her head down, not even making eye contact, while she remained pale as a sheet. Almost as pale as Dr. Cullen. 

“I gave her something to take the top of her nerves, don’t worry Mrs. Quinn it won’t make her fall asleep or pass out, it has simply calmed her down,” Dr. Cullen smiled, and lied so smoothly and perfect considering what was going to happen in a moment. 

“Of course… thank you Dr. Cullen…” Patricia muttered, although she clearly felt uncomfortable about the whole thing, as she didn’t believe Willow should be sent off, but if the good Dr. Cullen said so, then who was Patricia to argue with him. “When will she come back home?” she asked, clearly nervous, while Frank simply stood there and waited, as he had little left to say to any of them, as long as Willow was taken away. 

“It’s hard to say Mrs. Quinn, it depends on many things,” Dr. Cullen answered formally, and then decided it was time to leave, before further complications arose. “Now i must get back to my other patients, but i assure you we will take good care of Miss Cross,” he promised, as Frank without a word opened the door, and Willow felt how he gloated… he had in the end won. She for a second wondered what her mother would say, if she heard Frank had tried to send her to an asylum, but then Willow realized she wouldn’t say anything, because she had sent Willow away too. And tears threatened to spill by the mere thought. 

But just as Dr. Cullen was about to guide Willow outside, Patricia grabbed her hand, and although Willow really wanted too, she kept her eyes down. 

“There is always a place for you here Willow,” she told her, as tears began to fall down Willow’s cheeks, but she never looked up. She only tried to nod, as a form of response, as Dr. Cullen smiled kindly to Patricia on her behalf. 

“ _ You can’t leave! No please Willow, you have to help me! _ ” George begged behind her, while Dr. Cullen helped her down the stairs, while her heart beated even more rapidly. 

“Breath Willow, you are doing fine,” Dr. Cullen told her in a very low voice, while big drops of water began to hit them as they stepped away from the porch, and Willow hadn’t even realized it was raining, but of course it was, it was Leavenworth afterall. 

“ _ WILLOW! _ ” George yelled, clearly crushed, as he couldn't follow her when Patricia stayed at the door beside Frank. 

“Just a few more steps, focus Willow,” Dr. Cullen encouraged her, while both of them got wet in seconds, as water began to run down their faces, hiding Willow’s tears. It was still daytime, but due to the dark clouds, it felt like it was in the middle of the night to Willow, as Willow followed Dr. Cullen out to his dark car. Not that Willow ever was supposed to reach it. 

And so Willow tried to prepare herself, knowing she would have to use all of her energy in just a few seconds, while she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. The day had truly been a chaos, and Willow was ready to leave all of it behind, although she had no idea what she was going to do. 

“Just another step,” Dr. Cullen told her, as he wanted to give her as much time as possible , and Willow took in the last breath of air, before he whispered softly. “Now,” 

And Willow did as they had agreed, and pushed her elbow backwards, as though she was going to punch him in the stomach. All while Dr. Cullen, as though he was a natural actor, slowly moved his stomach backwards, and made it look like Willow had hit him just where she was supposed too, although she never made physical contact. Instead she turned around for a moment, as Dr. Cullen left go of her, and clutched his stomach, before she looked one last time at the tiny house on Birch Street 16, and just as Frank took the first step toward her… 

She ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another update for you! This chapter more or less wrote itself, and although i updated less than 24 hours ago, i thought no reason not to share it! Anyway another cliff hanger, and what is Willow going to do now?
> 
> Anyway, if anyone is curious, i chose Carlisle planned for her to run, rather than for him to just take her in the car and claim he had taken her to the asylum, simply because the Cullens needs her to disapear, and it needs to look as though she had nothing to do with it. Willow has of course not seen it through!
> 
> Anyway, leave a lovely review with yours thoughts, what is going to happen now?


	9. Wenatchee Bridge

1956

Willow could still recall the first time, where she realized that the people she saw, that no one else could see, actually were ghosts. She had been aware of their presence since she was four, as her own grandmother had appeared before her, and told her she had to tell her mother that the foolish woman had to get a job and a suitable husband. But as she said those words to her mom, saying it was from the woman in the white dress, she had been slapped across the face, and later her mother had given her an aspirin. She still recalls how the slap had been so hard her nose began to bleed, and the memory had haunted her for years. 

But her mother had given her the first of many pills, explaining to what she had seen wasn’t normal, and that her mommy was worried for her. Willow got scared as her mom had told her, and had willingly agreed to take those pills, mostly because she didn’t want to upset her mother. Just like she didn’t want to hit her once more. 

And so she had never in her life told anyone what she saw, just like she never told her mother that she still saw these people, they were just silent. 

But she had still been living in bliss, unaware of just what she saw, and what a horrible curse that had been gifted upon her. And so as a child, Willow was actually a happy child, who had hopes and dreams for her future. She knew she could see some people no one else could see, but a part of her brain had simply chosen to ignore it, and the small white pills made sure they wouldn't talk. Therefore in a child's mind, there was no reason to get worried, as everything was as it should be. 

At eight years Willow had finally realized what these people were, and she would forever view it as the day she grew up. That day a child had walked into the graveyard, thinking it would be an easy shortcut as she ran home from school, but a scared adult had left that graveyard, as Willow had watched horrors unfold she barely could describe. Because she had barely set a foot on the ground, before ghosts began to appear, many beyond recognition, while others had suffered a cruel fate. Some were burned badly, and others had been killed on purpose. No matter where Willow looked, blood seemed to appear, while they all tried to get her attention, and Willow’s little heart had almost beaten through her chest. 

Not even in the darkest place of her mind would she be able to imagine such horrors, and all of the ghosts had little compassion for the eight year old scared girl, as they all had tried to reach for her, each wanting to tell her something. Something Willow couldn’t hear, and something she never wanted to hear. 

Willow had done what any child would do in her situation, as she had decided to run as fast as she could, while she tried not to look too closely at the dead people. 

And now, at the age of 16, Willow was once more trying to run as fast as her legs could carry her, although she was running from the living world this time, and not the dead. 

Willow had never been the athletic type, and so she was nothing more than a decent runner. Had she been running against someone who was in a good shape, Willow would without a doubt have lost, but Willow was thankfully running against Frank. A man who despite being a police officer was rather slow.

Because there truly had been no reason for Frank to stay fit, as he was a police officer in a town, where no crime ever happened. Leavenworth was truly one of the most peaceful places on earth, and even a criminal would run off from this shithole, as there was no one who owned anything of value. Most day’s Willow wasn’t sure how he actually managed to pass time, but he clearly was better at eating than at being a police officer. 

Nevertheless Willow ran, as rain was pouring down from the sky, while the sun had disappeared long ago. Willow knew it was about to get dark, as the streetlight had started to turn on, and so she pushed herself further, while her shoes got soaked, as water seemed to be everywhere on the ground, while more came from above. Willow was in general soaked, her old red coat unusable at that point, and was starting to feel heavy, but adrenaline was pushing through her body once more, and so she could only focus on one thing. Getting as far as possible. 

Due to the heavy rain Willow couldn’t hear whenever Frank still was following her, or had given up, but she continued to run anyway, as she didn’t dare to stop and look. She couldn't even think at this point, except trying to do the instructions Dr. Cullen had given her. 

And so far she had done everything he had asked of her. 

She had looked down on the ground, while he had led her down the stairs, just like she had remained quiet, while he spoke to Frank and Patricia. She hadn’t protested at any point, although there had been said things she hadn’t agreed too, but she had done as he had asked. 

Outside she had pretended to punch him in the stomach, and she had run off as he asked her too. Now she only needed to run towards the bridge at Wenatchee River, and Dr. Cullen had promised he would come as soon as he could. Willow simply had to hide underneath the bridge, and wait for him to come for her. It wasn’t that hard. 

And Willow continued to follow his instructions, as she had little energy left, which she tried to use to outrun her own uncle. Although he had to stop minutes ago, Willow just didn’t know. 

Instead she ran, until she reached the Wenatchee bridge as promised. She hadn’t been there before, but it was close to her school, and so she had seen it from a distance. It was most of all just a normal bridge, surrounded by trees on each side of the river, which crossed underneath the bridge. 

And without thinking Willow moved over to the end of the bridge, and slid down the slope, no longer caring how she looked, or just how dirty she was going to be. The town had never managed to get any lights up at the bridge, and so nothing could be seen as Willow walked in underneath the bridge, hiding on top of the small sharp rocks, while she watched the pitch black water that passed by.

She almost passed out against the wall of the bridge, as she tried to stop herself from breathing too hard, fearing her uncle was nearby and would hear it. But her breathing was hard, her pulse was high and her heart was beating far too fast. 

She however forced herself to calm down, although her mind still was in a state of shock and panic. More adrenaline had pumped through her body today, that it had done in her whole life, and Willow felt how, for each breath she took, she began to shake even more. She was wet, cold and scared, while water dripped from her clothing, as she was wet all the way through. 

And Willow had no idea of what she was doing any longer. This day had been more than any human was supposed to comprehend, and so Willow just couldn’t take anymore, as she leaned her head against the cold bricks, and tried to find some kind of sense in all of this madness. 

Because Willow Cross had actually chosen to get help from a vampire, who even had confirmed that was his true nature. In truth Willow should have tried to run from him, and not her uncle, as a much worse fate could await if she trusted Dr. Cullen. 

But Willow had to give the man one thing. He had kept true to his word so far, and had actually helped her escape. The real question was whenever she could continue to trust him, or he simply had lured her into another trap? If so Willow knew she would have to get away from this place very soon, or he would find her… but where could she even go? 

Her mother was no longer an option, although it never had been. Because Willow knew that her mother was the obvious place to go, and Frank would be searching for her, which meant she would be taken to an asylum before she could even reach New York. What hurt even more was that Willow knew her mother wouldn’t care, and did Frank manage to call her first, her mother would probably send her to the nearest asylum herself, if she even would act as though she knew Willow. 

It crushed Willow’s heart to think of it, but it was nevertheless the truth, and it left Willow with no one. Her mom, uncle and aunt were her only family, as she never had gotten to know her father, not that she thought he would care either. 

And it really only left Willow with two options. 

The first was to leave this place immediately, and try to get away from everything. She knew she would have to try and get out of this city, before she even tried to ask for a ride, or people would know who she was, and drive her back to her uncle. But from there she began to wonder if she could get some kind of decent life. If she could perhaps get a job in Seattle, or some other large city where no one would recognize her, or even search for her. 

She knew it was going to be tough, as she had no money or a place to stay, but maybe she could still make it somehow? Maybe even save up some of her money, and get some kind of education? 

For a moment Willow liked the idea of starting her own life, as she sat under the bridge, momentarily forgetting everything else, as she dreamt of a simple existence. The dream was almost like a fire, which kept her warm, while water passed by, and everything else became quiet. 

Maybe she would be able to study enough to become a teacher? It wasn’t as though Willow truly liked kids, but she knew kids were some of those who had the least amount of ghosts around them, and it was a decent job. It would be enough for her to buy a small apartment, or even better rent a small house, far from everyone and everything. 

And it truly was a nice dream, as Willow for the first time would be able to take care of herself. To buy the furniture she wanted, and to wear clothing that wasn’t old and outworn, even just a decent pair of shoes would be a dream in itself. 

But for a moment she actually thought to herself she might find peace there. That everything for once would go her way, if only she managed to escape. 

But as time passed, the small fire Willow had built up inside her head began to die slowly, as she realized her dream wasn’t possible for several reasons. Willow felt how she slowly began to shake again, as she returned to the real world, while she just sat there under the bridge, and looked at the bleak water. 

First of all, she knew her uncle was going to report her missing, or at least Willow suspected so, as he couldn’t have her running around, telling people what he had done. It still shocked Willow that he would kill another man like he had, in a fit of jealousy and rage, and she now viewed her own blood with disgust. She had never actually managed to speak with her grandfather, who seemed to haunt her uncle, but she began to suspect he knew. Maybe it was the very reason he looked with such anger and disappointment, or perhaps Willow had only seen a glimpse of all his crimes… a thought that made her shudder. 

But Willow’s second problem was the Cullens. Dr. Cullen had asked her to wait here, clearly showing her that he trusted her, but Willow suspected his trust didn’t go that deep. She wasn’t even sure what he was going to do with her, and if he wanted to harm her. She knew too much for them just to leave her alone, but would they kill her? 

For some reason Willow knew they wouldn’t try to send her to the asylum. Dr. Cullen had been so earnest when he said that to her, and Willow believed him, not to mention that if that had been their plan, there had been no reason for them to do anything. Frank would have taken her there himself. 

It however left Willow nervous, because what did the Cullens have in store for her? Willow shuddered as she once more realized the Cullens might actually kill her, as that was the most logical thing to do. They were clearly not humans, vampires in fact who feed off humans, and Willow was a human who knew too much, which meant she might be their next meal. 

She froze as she imagined a pair of the sharp teeth, as it sank into her flesh, just at her neck, while they drained her from blood, until she at last turned pale like them, and died. 

That alone should be enough for Willow to run, but then there was the same problem once more, as Willow had nowhere to go. On top of that she wasn’t even sure if she would be able to escape them, as she had no idea of just what they were capable of, and she might not even reach the edge of town. 

A part of Willow also tried to recall what Dr. Cullen had said to her. That he actually wanted to help, he even said he understood how she felt, and that no harm would befall her from any of them. Willow so desperately wanted to believe his words, but she just couldn’t. She wasn’t ready to simply trust a stranger, and deep down she knew it would be easy for them to get rid of her. 

Truthfully the last person who had seen her was Frank, who would simply say she had run off in insanity, and Willow could with ease be killed at this point and be dumped in the forest, and no one would even consider something was off. In truth Willow had served her own disappearance on a silver platter to the Cullens, but in a strange way Willow had come to a point where she no longer cared. 

Because the last reason Willow never would be able to live a peaceful life, was that a happy life simply didn’t exist. At least not for Willow. She would always be cursed, and she would always be the crazy girl who stared into the thin air. If Frank didn’t get her to the asylum someone else would, and Willow had realized her pills weren't working anymore, and so she could never act sane in society. It simply wasn’t possible. 

Willow simply sat where she was, helpless, as she hadn’t made any decision regarding her own life, when she heard the sound of a car parking above her. She could hear how the tires seemed to be stopping above her on the bridge, although someone kept the car going, as Willow could see the lights reflecting on the water. 

Very quietly a door was opened, as the engine growled like a beast, while shoes crossed the bridge, and Willow heard someone walking down by the slope of the bridge, just like she had done. 

Deep down she knew who it was, as no one else had a reason to look for her there, and had it been Frank she would have heard his deep breathing, while this person didn’t seem to be breathing at all. 

She saw him in the reflection of the water before she actually looked up at Dr. Cullen, as he watched her for a second a few steps away, while rain seemed to be pouring down on his expensive coat. He however seemed like a light compared to the darkness, as his porcelain white skin almost seemed like a lightsource, and Willow couldn't help but notice his golden eyes seemed to be worried. 

And then very slowly he walked toward her, while Willow couldn’t help but wonder whenever his shoes would get ruined, walking through mud and stones, just to get to her. 

“We don’t have much time Willow,” he told her carefully, as he himself went underneath the bridge, and away from the rain. “My car is parked above us, and i don’t want people to drive by and speculate,” he told her honestly, as he reached out his pale cold hand to help her get up. 

And Willow stared at it doubtful, while her whole body just wanted to fall asleep, and was far too tired to make any kind of rational decision. She just wanted to go to sleep, and had it been safe, she would have done so right where she was, not caring about how ill she would be in the morning. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Willow asked in a whisper, as she didn’t even have the strength to speak properly. 

“To safety, but please Willow we don’t have much time, unless we want people to notice us,” Dr. Cullen urged her, as he held his hand out even further, wishing she would take it of her own will, but the clock was ticking. 

“But where is safety?” Willow asked, as she leaned her head against the wall once more, and closed her eyes for a second, simply to try and think. 

She wasn’t even sure she cared at this point, as far too much adrenaline had pumped through her body, and she didn’t even flinch as Dr. Cullen bent forward, leaning his body over hers, as he picked her up. Willow didn’t even try to protest, as he began to carry her out into the rain, and up to his car. 

“I am taking you to my house for now,” Dr. Cullen answered, and felt slightly bad for simply just grabbing her. But the truth was Alice had warned her he didn’t have much time, before someone would drive past them, and it would ruin everything if he was observed with Willow after she was supposed to have disappeared. Under normal circumstances he would have given her time to come to terms with everything, instead of being carried off, but Dr. Cullen was worried for her health as well. 

“I don’t know if it’s wise of me to just follow along…” Willow muttered, as she was close to falling asleep as Dr. Cullen opened the door to the backseat of his black car, and gently laid her down. Willow knew it probably had more than one purpose, as no one would be able to see her if she was lying down. Although it seemed to be for her comfort as well, as she quickly felt a blanket was placed on top of her, while it seemed as though the engine had been on to keep the car warm for her. 

But she still fought against the sleep, as she knew now wasn’t the time to fall asleep. 

“I promise you, we are going to keep you safe,” Dr. Cullen told her, before he shut the car door, and just seconds later Willow noticed he was inside the car, and began to drive to his own home, which Willow didn’t know the location of. 

But just seconds later a car passed by them, as Willow saw the lights pass through Dr. Cullen’s car. However as the light passed by, Willow also noticed another person, sitting on the front seat, just beside Dr. Cullen, and she recognized him well enough. It was the old priest, the one that looked like he might be related to the doctor, and he turned his head to look at Willow, furious. 

“ _ You are no creation of god _ !” he hissed at her, while ice blue eyes bore themselves into hers, as Willow stared defenseless at him, far too tired to deal with it. “ _ My son is clearly far too weak to deal with someone like you, look what he has become himself… but if i could, i swear i would make sure all of you were burned at the stake! _ ” he hissed, smiling with such evil in his eyes, that Willow began to wonder if he maybe was the devil himself. 

But she couldn't take any more ghosts today, as tears in frustration began to roll down her cheek, because she couldn't make it stop. She no longer had any control, as her pills wouldn’t work, and she was forced to listen to all these angry dead people. She didn’t even care anymore, as she knew there was no reason to act normal, as she never would be considered normal. 

“Please just stop!” she cried, talking directly to the priest, although she knew Dr. Cullen could hear them, but she couldn't care less. He already knew something was wrong with her, and she couldn't keep it inside herself any longer, and had no reason too. 

Dr. Cullen however seemed confused by her words, as he worriedly looked at her in the mirror, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Do you need to throw up Willow?” he asked kindly, knowing she had a long day, and he would prefer to get her out of the car and into a sitting position before she puked. He didn’t care that the seats were completely soaked at this point, but puke was a bit more disgusting. 

“No!” Willow cried softly, as she chose to close her eyes, as she didn’t want to look at the evil man who glared at her. Instead she decided she had nothing left to lose, and so she decided to be honest for once, as there was no reason to lie. “But your father won’t stop talking,” she said, and it was barely more than a whisper. 

And although Willow hadn’t said she saw ghosts, she might as well have said it, as Dr. Cullen quickly seemed to put two and two together. Willow had to admit that he didn’t seem that surprised, or at least she didn’t think so, as he didn’t stop the car, laugh or gasp. Actually he didn’t really do anything for a few seconds, as it seemed as though he might be thinking, before he looked at Willow through the rearview mirror, and he seemed almost curious. 

“Can you see him?” he asked curiously, his eyes shining with interest, while everything was starting to make sense for him. Willow wasn’t really sure what was wrong with him, as he should have stopped the car at this point, panicked, or have driven her straight to the asylum himself. 

But Willow was too tired to do anything about. She was too exhausted to find some kind of decent lie, and at this point she had stopped caring, as there was no point to keep trying. 

“Yeah...he is just beside you,” Willow muttered, as she pointed at the priest, who for a moment had shut up, as Dr. Cullen for the first time in his long life was aware of his fathers presence, and strangely he turned his head towards the passenger seat, for a moment thinking he might see his dad himself. “He is wearing this white ruff around his neck…” Willow continued, half asleep this point, as several parts of her brain no longer seemed to be functioning. “And he keeps saying I should be burned at the stake…” she added at last, although she couldn’t care less herself if she was burned at the stake. At least it would be warm, and she would be given plenty of time to rest when she was dead. 

Dr. Cullen was however silent for a moment, with both hands on the steering wheel, as he seemed to be thinking for a moment, while everyone remained quiet as well. Even the old priest was still silent, waiting for his son to give some sort of reply, while Willow couldn’t read Dr. Cullens face, as she was laying in the back. 

“Why… Why don’t you tell my father that I don't care what he has to say,” Dr. Cullen finally said, after thinking far too long for Willow’s liking, although Willow was pretty sure his father could hear him just fine. Dr. Cullen then actually turned his face, to look at his father, although he saw nothing but thin air, and Willow wondered if he was simply trying to pretend for her sake, but his eyes seemed so genuine. But as he stared at his father they became cold, if not slightly scary, as though he was trying to warn someone he couldn’t see, while he said. “In fact, my father’s words have never had much value,” he said in a calm voice, before he gave Willow a soft smile and turned his eyes back on the road. 

But strangely enough, Willow noticed it had some sort of effect, as the priest, Dr. Cullen’s dead father said no more. Willow wasn’t sure if Dr. Cullen’s words had shocked him, as his dead pale face was unreadable, just like Dr. Cullens was, but his lips were thin, as he seemed to be staring at something far away… thinking. 

“You do know he has said you belong in hell for all your sins…” Willow muttered, as she herself had reached a rather uncaring point emotionally, not that Dr. Cullen seemed to take it to heart, as he parked the car on the side of the empty road, before he turned his whole body around, and stared at the exhausted freezing wet girl on his backseat. Willow didn’t even flinch as he stretched his hand out, and fixed her blanket. 

“I might be damned Willow, but I would like to think he would end up in hell as well. No one knows what happens in the afterlife, except you maybe, but my father has more lives on his consciousness than i do,” he told her softly, although there seemed to be no sorrow in his own eyes, and Willow began to wonder if he had come to terms with all of this long ago. 

This conversation was in itself strange and surreal to Willow, although it seemed to be a perfect ending on her day, which had been absurd in itself. 

“Do you think i am crazy?” Willow muttered, as she looked up at the handsome doctor, who strangely enough seemed to be worried for her. Willow hadn’t really tried that before, for someone to actually be worried for her, and she heard his bell like laughter as his velvet voice said. 

“Not really… it’s more like someone finally gave me the last piece of a difficult puzzle, and i understand the full picture now,” Dr. Cullen told her, while Willow looked at him skeptical, all while she yawned, as the last bit of energy was about to leave her. 

“So you actually believe that… you know…” Willow muttered, unsure how to say it. Because Willow might have thought of the sentence many times, but she had yet to say it out loud to anyone, and she suddenly felt as though she had no idea how to say it. After all these years of pills and warning glares from her mother, she was about to throw all of it out. 

“That you see the dead?” Dr. Cullen finished for her with a small smile, as he watched how close she was to sleep. “Yes Willow I believe you, to be quite honest with you, I have seen far more absurd things than that, which turned out to be true. Your gift is actually rather intriguing,” he told her, and Willow could see the curiousy in his eyes, and all the questions he wanted to ask her, but he knew it wasn’t the right moment. 

“It’s a curse… not a gift,” Willow muttered, and couldn’t gather why anyone would want to call it a gift, it was anything but that. “It hasn't really brought much good to my life…” she then added, and couldn’t even keep her head up any longer, as she exhaustedly pressed it against the black leather, while her eyes tried to fight to stay open. 

“We can help you fix that Willow… but for now, go to sleep,” Doctor Cullen told her, his voice so soft and inviting Willow didn’t want to argue against it. Yet she still hadn’t gone completely to sleep, as she felt the car move under her once more, lulling her to sleep with it’s soft sounds, as a last question seemed to appear in her thoughts. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Willow asked, her voice barely loud enough to be heard, but Dr. Cullen seemed to hear her anyway. 

“No, you are safe now Willow, sleep,” he told her kindly. 

And so Willow finally closed her eyes, as she tried to forget everything for just a little while, as rain splashed against the car, and she was driven into an unknown future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took a bit of time to update! School has started again and well, i wish i could focus on this, but well... i sort of need an education as well. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I know some of you are asking for a bit more Edward, as this is a Edward/OC story, but at this point Willow is scared of him, mostly due to all of his ghosts, and Alice would in her visions have seen she would freak out if Edward or herself got near her, as Alice was there as well when everything went wrong.
> 
> Anyway, Willow is going to live with the Cullens for while now, although i promise she isn't going to settle in easy! Once more thanks for reading, and leave a review with your thoughts!


	10. Tough Beginnings

1956

Willow watched through the window, as the water in Wenatchee river passed by outside, far too slowly for Willow’s liking, as it made her realize just how little time had passed. To be honest, time had almost stopped over the last three days, and Willow felt as though time itself was trying to kill her, although it clearly wished to torture her first. 

And it was working, as Willow once more looked at the clock in her room, noticing it wasn’t even four yet, and she bit her lip in frustration, while she felt how her hands became sweaty. 

Willow knew that if her mom had been with her, she would be fairly impressed with everything, as this room in itself was nicer than anything Willow had owned. To be fair Willow had never slept in such a big room, and as she lay in bed at night, it almost felt too big, compared to what she was used to. 

She wasn’t even sure she liked being here, although she couldn’t complain about the lavish style, as she hadn’t seen anything quite like it before. It however reminded her of a magazine about architecture she had seen once, as her mother had sent her off to buy her cigarettes. Willow had never actually managed to look in it, as the owner had demanded her to pay for the products before she had the chance to grab it. But she had noticed the name Frank Loyd Wright on the front cover, and a house that seemed to be from the future, or at least Willow thought so. 

As Willow had lived in New York, she had seen all the skyscrapers, but that house on the magazine cover was different, as a waterfall had been built into the house, while it had been made in strage blocks, and didn't look like anything Willow had seen before. 

The Cullens house reminded Willow of that house on the front page, as it looked like something that didn’t belong to this world. Just like the one from the magazine it was very modern looking, built by the lake, or actually on top of the lake. The house itself was on three levels, although one couldn’t see the basement from the frontside, as the house was built on a slope, until a porch reached out over the river itself. The whole house was like the one from the magazine, built with several different blocks, and windows could be seen everywhere, which allowed all the light to come inside. They even had one large window in the living room, built by small squares with steel in between, which bathed the whole room in a light glow throughout the day.

And the house was built with all kinds of materials, as grey stones, metal as well as wood had been used, giving the house a warm hue which Willow hadn’t seen before. Wood however was clearly the true inspiration, as it seemed to be the main character of the house, and several walls on the inside were covered with it as well, just like Willow saw a few walls built with cement or stones, which she hadn’t seen before. 

The house furniture however was a strange combination, although it somehow worked. The most dominant colors in the rooms seemed to be the wooden brown, as several walls were covered in wood, not to mention all of the floors. But apart from that a lot of grey had been added through stones, concrete and metal from all of the furnitures, while most of the free walls were white, or it would hurt someone's eyes. 

And most of the furniture was modern, sleek even, and looked like something that should have been invented in the future. A lot of them were in neutral colors, although green, orange and blue seemed to appear as well, not to mention the red color from several persian rugs. Esme even had a white couch, which Willow thought was a rather brave and bold choice for such a large furniture. 

But some of the furnatures were old too, just like Willow had noticed several paintings which seemed antique, although she had no doubt about the originality. Because Willow had quickly realized the Cullens were insanely rich, too rich really, and their house only confirmed it. Willow knew these furnitures weren’t nothing but the best and most expensive, just like their cars were insane, and Willow had noticed the white speed boat docked by the porch at the lake. 

Willow’s own room was rather special as well. Esme had claimed it to be the guest room, although it was far nicer than any guestroom Willow had been in before, and far better than any hotel room Willow had heard off.

And it was a fairly large room, as the east end of the house, on the second floor. Willow wasn’t entirely sure just where everyone was living, although she knew Esme and Carlisle shared a room close to hers, while Carlisle’s office was placed in the next room, and Edward was living somewhere in the west end of the house on the second floor. She hadn’t really wanted to explore the house herself, but Esme, had told her that much, just like she knew Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were living somewhere on the lower levels, which they called the basement, although it didn’t look like a basement. 

Willow couldn’t deny the room she was sleeping in was beautiful. With windows facing the river and the grand forest behind it, she almost felt at peace once in a while, as she stared at the mountaintops and green pine trees. It was like staring at a moving picture, as it seemed too beautiful to be real. 

The same could be said about the room, as it was too beautiful to exist. Willow hadn’t even tried to sleep in a double bed before, and at night she felt as though she was sleeping on an open field, as she twisted and turned, while she tried to find somewhere safe to close her eyes. It was however impossible most of the time, as far too many things kept her awake, and Willow couldn’t recall the last time she had a full night of sleep. 

But everything in her room looked like something from another world, and Willow was rather sure her mother would call it streamline, whatever it meant. But it was without doubt elegant. The north wall across from the one facing the river was made out of wood, while the bed she slept on was built into the wall itself, with a nightstand on each side, all made of the same reddish wood. 

And across from it was a desk, which had no legs, but was one big piece of wood. It was installed underneath the windows on the southern wall, and curved into a bench halfway, filled with pillows and a blanket. 

And a door to the hallway was placed just beside the bed on the northern wall, at the end of the room, while a huge closet had been built into the eastern wall. A comfortable armchair was placed in the other end of the room, along with a small bookshelf, and a red persain rug. 

Fresh flowers could be seen as well, although Willow had no idea who actually took care of them, as she stared at the white roses on the desk, knowing someone had to be in here while she slept. 

Because the room was always clean, as in always. Willow of course knew someone could take care of it while she showered, but apart from her visit to the bathroom, Willow didn’t leave the room much. Nevertheless someone made her bed each morning, and cleaned her room. She almost felt bad that someone was cleaning her room for her, as it should be her task, but at the same time Willow didn’t have the energy to do anything about it, or be remotely shocked. 

But what confirmed someone was in her room while she slept, was the fact a clean set of clothing was laid out for her each day, while the old clothing always had been removed. Willow wasn’t really sure who it was, as Esme just as well could give it to her when she walked in anyway, but Willow was starting to suspect it was Alice. Mostly because the clothing she was left with looked like something Alice would wear. 

Not that Willow complained. The dress she was wearing today was of higher quality than any dress Willow ever had worn before, and she had to admit it fit perfectly, which was rather strange, as Willow couldn't be the same size as any of the women in this house.

But it suited her, as the dark blue color on the dress seemed to match her eyes, while the white flat collar created some contrast, and the skirt was loose enough for her to feel somewhere free. Someone had placed a cardigan with it, knowing Willow would freeze without it, and she couldn't help but snuggle up in the red wool, which felt soft against her skin. Esme had offered to do her hair, but Willow had simply pulled it into a ponytail as she couldn’t be bothered with it. 

Although a part of her wanted her to say yes to Esme’s offer, if only to make time pass. 

It wasn’t as though Willow was bored, or at least she shouldn’t be, as the truth was there was no limit to what she could do here. Carlisle and Esme had more than once told her she was free to wander the house, and the grounds as well, although she wasn’t allowed to walk far from their house. Carlisle had said it was for her own safety, but Willow was pretty sure it was for their safety and not hers. 

But Willow couldn’t find peace at this house. She couldn’t give herself the rest her head so desperately needed, and at night she twisted and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Deep down her mind was fighting against the calmness the house represented, as she knew it wasn’t safe to be here. She still didn’t know the Cullens, and she felt as though she couldn't trust them, although they had been nothing but kind so far. 

And so she stayed in her room, if only to avoid the contact and conversations, while time passed by slowly. 

What frustrated Willow the most, was that she had no idea what was going to happen to her. Was the Cullens going to kill her in the end? Although she had been promised over and over it wouldn’t happen. Or were they going to let her leave? And if they did let her leave, would she be able to survive on her own? 

Willow felt as though she was in the waiting room at the hospital, simply waiting, while someone decided what was going to happen to her, and it made her nervous. That was probably how Willow felt most of the time, nervous, as she caught herself pacing the room often, when it became unbearable to simply sit and wait. 

And it had only been three days so far. Three miserable days. 

She couldn’t even remember when she got here the first night, as she had been in such a deep state of her sleep nothing could have awoken her. Her first real memory of the Cullen mansion had been the morning after as Willow woke up, confused, disoriented, and for a moment Willow couldn’t really figure out where she was.

She had almost thought all of it was a dream, as she had stared confused at her surroundings, and looked down upon herself. Willow hadn’t asked Esme further about it, but someone had clearly bathed her and dressed her while she had been asleep that night, as her hair was newly washed, and the nightgown didn’t belong to her. Not that she could blame whoever did it, considering she had been brought into this house dripping wet and cold, although she blushed whenever she thought of it. 

But she hadn’t been confused for long, as Esme Cullen had stepped into her room seconds later, carrying a tray with breakfast, while she smiled so kindly towards Willow. She had been in such a deep state of shock that she hadn’t protested as Esme had run her fingers through Willow’s hair, and rubbed her arm in comfort, although Willow hadn’t allowed it to happen again.

It was the beginning of Willow’s stay at their house, although not much had happened since. She had tried to stay in her room, or outside, as a part of her still feared the Cullen family, and Willow was scared of all the ghosts this family seemed to bring with them. Truth to be told she hadn’t seen any of the Cullen kids, not even Edward, but she had also done her best to avoid all of them. These last few days she had only had contact with Esme and Carlisle, but it had been more than enough. 

Carlisle was strangely enough the one Willow found it easiest to be near, as his father had chosen to remain silent since that fateful night in Carlisle car. Esme on the other hand was a problem, which tore slightly at Willow’s heart each time she was near. The biggest problem with her was that the motherly vampire was so sweet to Willow it made her uncomfortable, and sometimes Willow had to stop herself from crying, as everything Esme did only confirmed how horrible her own mother had treated her over the years. It made Willow realize how brutal her mother had been, as she sent her off to live with strangers, and ignored her through most of her childhood, too busy finding another innocent man to fuck. 

It made it even harder when Esme tried to show her comfort and affection, as Willow had no idea what she was supposed to do with it, although it didn’t stop the vampire from trying. Willow sometimes felt as if she was a charity case to them, but Esme’s carrying eyes seemed far too genuine for it to be true. 

But another problem was the ghosts that seemed to follow Esme.

None of them had been harmed by Esme, that much was clear to Willow, as the elderly woman who followed her looked as though she had died from age, as she was wearing an old nightgown and was pale as a sheet. She was however rather insistent to Willow, while she claimed she was the one who had done something wrong, and begged Willow to tell her daughter she was sorry. It only confirmed this ghost had to be Esme’s own mother, who had chosen to follow her daughter in the afterlife, clearly sorry about something, although she wouldn’t tell Willow what. 

And to Willow, the problem wasn’t her dead mother, it was the small infant she carried in her arms. Willow couldn’t even tell what gender the child was, but for it to follow Esme, they had to have some kind of connection, and Willow could only assume it was Esme’s child, whom she clearly had lost. 

Willow had reached a point in her life where she didn’t care much for anyone, except herself, mostly because she couldn’t think of any to care for. She had no friend or family left, and was at this point living with five vampires, whom she couldn't trust. 

But even Willow wasn’t callous enough to let Esme know her infant child was following her. That was simply too cruel to anyone, and although Willow didn’t want to admit, Esme had never been anything but kind to her. 

The problem however was the cries the small infant was able to produce, as it cried out for it’s mother, who would never be able to hold the little child again. It was unbearable for Willow to hear, and although she didn’t want to be unkind to Esme, she found it hard to be near her. 

It was just another reason for Willow to stay in her room, although Esme had tried to get her out more than once. Offering to show her around, or come with her to the living room, even taking a walk outside, but Willow had said no each and every single time. Esme had never pushed her, but had insisted Willow ate in the dining room, which Willow couldn’t deny. She knew she was being rude enough to the Cullen’s as it was, but it truly wasn’t easy for Willow to adjust, although she wasn’t sure what she was trying to adjust too. Was this a new chapter in her life, or just the ending of the last chapter? 

Willow had spent her life in solitude, and she had been doing just fine. Her mother had been too busy to really care about her, and had left her to herself, as long as she didn’t get in trouble, which Willow never did. She had spent most of her life in her room, reading, or walking in the parks when they weren’t too crowded. Willow couldn't even claim to be good at anything, although she had been given enough time to learn almost anything she wanted too, but it had suited her just fine to have no talent. To her loneliness was a gift. 

But now Willow was surrounded by two people who tried to care for her, and Willow couldn’t handle it or even respond to their affection. They clearly tried to respect her privacy, just like they always kept a comfortable distance to her, but their eyes told Willow that they cared, and that was more than what she was able to handle. To Willow it had almost been easier with Patricia, as her attempts to show affections never had been completely honest, not like Carlisle and Esme’s were. 

But in the chaos there was a small light, or at least Willow thought so, as she stared up at the clock once more, wondering whenever it would be appropriate to ask. 

It had all started the very first day, as Willow had a mental breakdown just two hours after waking up. Both Carlisle and Esme had been near her, although in separate rooms close by, and while Carlisle’s father had chosen to shut up, Esme’s child had cried for hours at that point, forcing Willow to cover her ears at last, before she turned mad. 

She had never told them the specific reason, but the couple had found her curled up on the floor, covering her ears, while tears streamed down her face. They had afterwards assured her over and over again that her reaction was understandable, and Carlisle had promised her he could help her and get her gift under control. Gift was the word he kept using, although Willow disagreed strongly, as it was anything but a gift. Unless it was a gift from the devil. 

But Carlisle had given her a small white pill that day, which he claimed should work just like the aspirin she used to take, although it was slightly stronger and a different brand. Willow hadn’t thought much of it, but she was surprised Carlisle knew she took the pills to keep the ghosts at bay, and that they had stopped working. But she could only assume he had put two and two together somehow, and she had been desperate enough to simply take it, not even asking for further information about this pill. 

But it had worked like magic. 

Just a few minutes later, the infant had stopped crying, and Willow was able to focus once more, and calm down. She had almost wanted to cry in happiness, as Carlisle had managed to find some kind of pill that could do what aspirin no longer could, and Willow had to stop herself from hugging him in pure joy. Carlisle had seemed interested himself, asking her several times how she felt, and if the pill still worked. 

But another problem had arisen. 

Because Willow didn't have access to this new pill, like she had with the old one, and there was no small metal box she could grab one from whenever she liked. Instead she had to go to Carlisle, just three hours after she got the first one, and his answer had been kind but short, telling her one per day was more than enough. 

Which left Willow even more frustrated, as she had started to yell at him, claiming it wasn’t his decision, to which he had remained calm. He had waited patiently while Willow had yelled, cried and then yelled some more, furious that this man thought he could decide what was best for her. 

But all of her words hadn’t changed a single thing, and although she was pissed off, Carlisle had said no, and there was little Willow could do. She didn’t even know the brand, although it hadn’t stopped her from trying to sneak into his office yesterday, while he was at work, but she had only managed to grab the door handle, before she discovered it was locked. 

And it left her frustrated. She had been given another chance of happiness and peace, all due to a tiny white pill, and then there was a vampire in the way, claiming he knew what was best for her.

And so Willow had become dependent on Carlisle, as he was the only one who could grant her just a few hours of peace. Today she had tried to go on for as long as possible, but now as she sat in her room, the sound of the crying infant became louder and louder, and she could feel her pulse picking up, while chills went down her spine. 

And so she finally stood up, as she took a deep breath, before she walked out into the hallway. She could hear how her shoes hit the wooden floor loudly each time she took a step, which she knew Carlisle could hear as well, as she through observation had learned they had a better hearing than humans. 

Strangely enough Willow’s curiosity for vampires had died down the moment she arrived at their house, and she hadn’t asked a single question, as she no longer wanted to know anything. Her knowledge had gotten her into all of this mess, and so she hadn’t as much as whispered the word vampire while she was here, just like Carlisle and Esme had refrained from asking about her ability to see ghosts. Willow could see how especially Carlisle seemed curious, as he once had tried to ask some questions, but Willow had quickly made it clear she had no desire to tell him anything. 

It still mortified Willow she had told him as much as she had in the car, but she tried to tell herself she had been tired, and it wasn’t her fault. Still it confused her why Carlisle was so calm and interested, instead of being repulsed as he should be. 

She wasn’t even sure the vampire doctor could be repulsed by anything, as she reached the door to his office, and realized it already was open. 

“Willow dear, come on in,” he greeted, his voice smooth as silk, as he looked up from his desk with a smile, as Willow stepped inside. It was still strange for Willow to think of him as Carlisle, and not Dr. Cullen, but he had insisted there was no need to be so formal, they were after all living in the same house.

“Carlisle…” Willow greeted, as she stepped into his massive office, filled with ancient books she never had heard of, while the remaining walls were covered in just as old paintings. It looked just as inviting as the rest of the house, with comfortable chairs to read in, and a large mahogany desk with a typewriter and several books stacked on top. 

“How are you feeling? Esme told me you didn’t eat much today,” Carlisle asked, although his smalltalk was wasted, as Willow’s eyes were glued to the small pill he had placed on his desk with a glass of water next to it. She wasn’t able to focus on much else, and so she didn’t notice Carlisle got up from his chair, and walked over to her, before she felt his hand on her forehead. “Hmm, you don’t have a fever,” he muttered, and looked at her slightly worried, although Willow couldn’t recall why. He had checked her temperature for days now, still worried she would get sick, although it was understandable, considering she had been soaking wet and cold for over an hour just three days ago. 

“I am fine… i just…” Willow muttered, and swallowed hard, as she nodded toward the small pill, unsure how to say that she really needed it. She knew what it must look like to Carlisle, who must have thought she was addicted to these pills, but for Willow it wasn’t like that, although she doubted Carlisle would understand. 

“Go ahead…” Carlisle said with a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and watched in silence as Willow grabbed the small pill, and swallowed it without a word. She knew he was worried for her, probably trying to be caring, something Willow couldn't stand, as the mere thought of caring people made her want to take two steps back. Simply because she didn’t know how to respond. 

But she swallowed it, and closed her eyes for a few seconds, as she felt how the whole room seemed to get calm once more, as the world got brighter and Willow was able to breath. She knew the pill didn’t work that fast, and it was her own reaction from within, but it nevertheless gave her a few seconds of peace, as the infant's child's cries would die down in a moment. 

But her peace was short lived as she heard Carlisle clear his throat, not because he had too, but because he wanted her attention, and she opened her eyes to stare into his golden one. She hadn’t even noticed before now that he was wearing a blue cardigan and white shirt, which was rather laid back, considering he always wore a white coat or a suit. It was really the pill that made her able to see all of these things, as her mind became chaotic without them.

“Does it still work?” Carlisle asked her curiously, clearly referring to the pills, and Willow wondered how he seemed to know of these pills in the first place. He had somehow figured out she took them due to the ghosts, but she had never told him just how it worked, yet he seemed to know it was the voices that were the problem. Perhaps because she had covered her ears on several occasions while she had stayed with them. 

“After a few moments, yes,” Willow answered him honestly, as he asked her this question each day, as though something should have changed. 

“And you feel no other symptoms?” Carlisle asked, as he leaned against his own desk, with his hands resting on the desktop, and his eyes staring into hers. Willow had over the last three days learned Carlisle was patient, compassionate and kind, far kinder than any person she had met before, but he was also rather curious. It simply wasn’t possible for him to hide it, as his eyes shone with a passion that couldn’t be tamed, and Willow knew he had hundreds of questions he wanted to ask her. She almost felt like a lab rat, although she knew he didn’t see her as that, but he was clearly interested in her ability, or gift as he referred to it. 

“None… it actually works better than aspirin,” Willow said, and tried to smile, as she did feel a small sense of joy, as the cries had stopped, and she had been given peace. She knew Carlisle’s father was in the room, but she couldn't care less, and didn’t even look in his direction. He had been silent anyway, and Willow wasn’t going to look at his sour face when she finally had been given a few minutes of pure blissful peace. 

“Hmm…” Carlisle muttered, as he stared at her for a few seconds, clearly thinking. To Willow this was a miracle pill, which was better than aspirin, as it didn’t cause her the numbness she used to feel with the old pills. Carlisle however seemed to have another opinion, and his next words almost crushed Willow’s happiness. “I just want to warn you dear, so you don’t get a shock, but you won’t get any pill tomorrow,” Carlisle told her softly, knowing she wasn’t going to take the news well, and boy was he right. 

Because Willow stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, trying to determine whenever she had misheard something, but that wasn’t the case. 

“What?” she asked, although it wasn’t really a question, as she looked at him with wide eyes. “What… what are you saying, how… that’s not for you to decide!” Willow rambled, while fire began to burn in her eyes, as she realized just how much control this man had over her life. 

“It’s rather unhealthy, and you can’t allow these pills to take control, you have to learn to live without them,” Carlisle told her calmly, knowing Willow was about to have a meltdown. 

“No!” Willow protested, and felt how her hands tightened themselves into fists, as anger flooded through her blood, and her cheeks became heated. Even her breathing became superficial, and Willow no longer felt as peaceful as she did just moments ago. How did he expect her to live without these pills? She could barely think as it was, while she was trapped inside their house, surrounded by crying babies and their dead victims. 

“Yes, now try to take a deep breath,” Carlisle told her, his voice so sweet and calm Willow almost wanted to do what he said, but she knew he was trying to trick her. 

“You have no right to decide over my life like that!” Willow tried to say, although it came out rather weak, as Willow tried to keep the tears at bay, while her whole body began to shake. 

“I am only trying to help,” Carlisle said, as he gently placed his cold hands on her shoulder, both to offer her comfort and keep her somewhere steady, knowing all of this was overwhelming to her. “Listen, I have taken a day off tomorrow, and i really want to help you get it under control, but i can’t do that unless you tell me what happens and what you see,” Carlisle tried to push her, while Willow shook her head frantically, knowing nothing good would come out of that. 

“I just need the pills…” Willow tried to explain, as tears began to fall down her face rapidly, as her whole world seemed to fall apart once more. Carlisle had given her a chance at peace, and now he was about to take it away, which to Willow was a cruel move. 

“It’s not a solution,” Carlisle tried to convince her, as he wiped the tears away from her face with his cold thumb. “Listen you can have another pill on sunday, but tomorrow is a day off… now i can’t force you to tell me what’s going on, but i can help you if you allow it,” he tried to persuade her, but nothing he could say would change Willow’s mind. 

Instead she began to move away from him, as it became clear to her he wasn’t going to change his mind, and she couldn’t comprehend any of it. 

“There is nothing you can do!” Willow told him fiercely, as she moved a step away from him, while she tried to get her tears under control. But it only took a moment for her to realize there was nothing to do, as so before Carlisle would manage to stop her, Willow turned around on her heel, and walked out of the door. To her the conversation was over, although she heard him try to call for her, but chose to ignore it as she marched down the hallway at a fast pace, while her hands were curled into tiny fists. 

Willow was hurt and burning with rage, although it was hard to say just what caused her anger, as she had felt like this for days. It became harder and harder for her to sort through her own thoughts as each day passed, and Carlisle and Esme barely had to say anything before she cried or lashed out at them in anger. Truthfully, Willow was surprised they hadn’t killed her, or at the very least had told her to leave considering how she had been acting over the last few days. 

But it didn’t stop her from storming off once more, as she tried to find a place to be alone. She knew her room wouldn’t be enough, she was simply crying too much, and from experience she knew the sweet couple wouldn't leave her alone in their quest to seem like caring hosts. 

Instead Willow ran down the stairs, right past Esme who looked so worried and heartbroken, clearly ready to comfort Willow. But a single glare from her made it clear to the beautiful vampire her gesture wasn’t welcome, and Willow got to the bottom of the staircase, before Esme could try to say anything. Instead she threw the front door open, and closed it behind her loudly, to make it clear to everyone just how angry and hurt she was.

And shaking she began to walk toward the forest, knowing several pairs of eyes were resting on her, mostly to make sure she wasn’t going to run away. But she had done this before, and as soon as she got in between the trees she leaned against the first one she saw, and started to cry. 

She had cried several times against this tree over the last three days, and if she didn’t cry here, she would be crying in her room. It was hard to tell why she was crying at this point, because there was so much to cry about, and very little to be happy about. If Willow was asked, she wouldn’t even be able to tell one thing she was happy about, but she could make a book about all of her unhappiness. 

Because it wasn’t just the pills that made her sad. It was everything that had happened since her mother sent her off to Leavenworth, and abandoned her. She cried thinking of her uncle who wanted to send her off to an asylum, just like she cried over the fact that she probably was insane. 

Willow curled into a tight ball, as she sunk down on the ground, leaning against the tree. She brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, trying to keep herself together, as though she was falling apart. 

“Everything is going to be alright…” Willow muttered to herself, as she tried to stop the sobs that escaped her mouth, but she knew it was a lie. How could anything ever be alright in her life? Willow wasn’t even sure she knew what the word meant. Had she ever tried it? 

And with a groan she buried her head in her knees, as she continued to cry, unable to stop. 

All while she heard someone playing a melancholy tune not far away. 

And somehow it made everything alright for just a short while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to all of those who have left such sweet comments, and sorry the updates takes longer, but well i got school now as well. Anyway, i hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter! Leave your thoughts!


	11. Absurd Claims

1956

Willow stared at the forest in front of her, wondering what secrets it might contain. Truth to be told it wouldn’t be hard to walk over there and see for herself, she would only have to cross the river between the mysterious forest and the house, but the tiny river was more than she could overcome. It was deep, so deep she would have to swim, but it shouldn't be a problem as Willow had been taught how, yet it didn’t help her at all. 

Willow knew it was her head that was the problem. Her body could cross the river without any difficulties, but her head just couldn't manage the task in front of her, and so she was stuck on the porch. All while her eyes rested on the forest beyond the river, wondering. 

Deep down she knew there was nothing in that forest, except trees, and at some point the ground would transform itself into a mountain. 

But to Willow the forest was the unknown, and very fittingly she felt as though she was staring at her own future, which was much like the forest, unknown. 

She had been with the Cullens for six days, and as far as she could figure out, it had to be Monday although she wasn’t sure. Because over the last few days things had turned into a blur, as very little happened, and they could tell her she had been here for a year, she wouldn’t be able to tell any different.

Willow wasn’t even sure what was going to happen with her, or when something was going to happen. A part of her actually wondered if she ever would be allowed to leave this place, alive at least, or she was their prisoner whom they treated as a guest. 

It wasn’t as though Willow had been told she couldn’t leave the Cullen mansion. By all means Carlisle and Esme had more than once encouraged her to go outside, and get some fresh air, although she had been told not to leave their property. They had claimed it was for her own protection, as the whole town was searching for her at this point, but Willow was starting to doubt their words. Mostly because Willow hadn’t seen any posters or heard anything, but how could she when they had isolated her in the middle of nowhere? 

Willow wasn’t sure any of the Cullen’s actually wanted what was best for her, despite what they were saying, just like she had begun to question her freedom. Was she actually a free person? Of course one could ask if anyone was free, but was Willow free to leave this place if she wanted to? She hadn’t really tried to ask anyone, as she feared the answer would be no, but she was starting to doubt their intentions. 

It wasn’t as though Willow had anywhere to go, which was the main reason for Willow to stay, just like she knew it would be their main argument, should she try to leave. Not that they would need any kind of arguments, as Willow knew they had far too much power over her, all because of a small white object. 

A pill. 

Deep down Willow knew her addiction was unhealthy, but she craved them like a maniac, and at this moment Dr. Cullen had her in his palm. If Carlisle asked her to beg, she would beg for that pill, and if he asked her to jump she would only ask how high. Willow would do anything for another pill, and another few hours of silence, although he wasn’t generous with the amount she received. 

Willow had been at their house since Tuesday night last week, and she could without a doubt say Saturday had been the most trying day. It still sent chills down her back as she thought of the chaotic day, and how rude she had been to Carlisle and Esme. To be honest she had been angry from the moment she woke up, knowing Carlisle had some kind of idotic plan, which meant she wouldn't be getting any pill that day. And essentially it meant she wouldn't have any peace. 

And so she had snapped at Esme for literally nothing, something she had regretted deeply when the sweet woman left, yet Willow still hadn’t apologized and probably wouldn’t. She knew it wasn’t fair, as none of it had been Esme’s decision, and sole blame should be placed upon Carlisle. 

Not that the blonde doctor hadn’t felt her wrath that day. Willow actually wondered if he had regretted taking a day off, as nothing had been accomplished, unless being yelled at was an accomplishment. Just one hour after Esme had left her alone, Carlisle had knocked on her door, to kindly offer his assistance with her ghost problems. Willow couldn’t wrap her head around just why Carlisle thought he could help her, especially when a pill could fix all of it in a second, but he was determined the pills were a bad idea. 

But Carlisle's offer of help had ended in a heated discussion, at least on Willow’s side, as the kind doctor had yet to show his temper. Willow was amazed just how calm he was, no matter what she yelled, and sometimes it made her think he saw her as a spoiled brat, whose words couldn’t be taken too seriously. 

It didn’t change the fact Willow had yelled at him, badly, and at last she had claimed it wasn’t his decision whenever she drugged herself with pills or not. To that Carlisle had responded calmly that she was underage, and unless she wanted to go back to Frank, he viewed himself as her guardian, and therefore it was his decision. 

His words had left her furious. 

After that Willow had thrown him out of her room, and had stayed there for the rest of the day, livid. Truth to be told Willow was still angry at Carlisle, and if it weren’t for the pills, Willow wouldn’t have left her room at all. Carlisle knew this too, and had clearly tried to give her some space, as he had laid her pill out for her each day at his desk, and Willow took it without saying a word to him. She knew he was planning for her to skip another pill on next Saturday, and the thought alone made her blood boil, although it wasn't just the pills she was angry about.

Willow was angry Carlisle had called himself her guardian. 

He could just as well have proclaimed himself to be her new father, and the thought of it made her see red. Not that Carlisle was a bad father, no from what Willow had seen he would be great, but Willow didn’t want a father, and had never had one. She wasn’t about to begin now, as she kept telling herself she didn’t need one. 

But the sentence had also been a proof to Willow of her missing freedom, because she clearly had none. Carlisle had proclaimed himself her guardian, unless she wanted to go back to Frank, and on top of that he held the pills. The Cullen’s wouldn’t have to worry about if Willow tried to run off, because she clearly couldn’t, and they thought so too. 

But after her argument with Carlisle, Willow only had Esme for company, who tried to be her mother as well, and Willow didn’t want any of it. None of them had ever claimed to be her parents, and Carlisle had only used the word  _ guardian _ , but Willow knew what they wanted, and she wasn’t about to give it. Truth to be told she didn’t want another fiasco like her mother and unknown father, and so she had tried to stay away from both of them, which meant she had stayed in her room. 

But today Willow had decided to sneak out of her room, and get outside for a bit, although there wasn’t much sneaking involved. For some reason Willow couldn’t understand, the Cullen family always knew where she was, and what she was doing. Nevertheless Willow felt as though she was hiding, as she after taking her pill from Carlisle had walked outside to sit on the porch at the river, if only to kill time. 

These last few days had held little excitement, and so to Willow it was almost daring to have her feet bend over the porch, inches from touching the river. As she looked at her feet, she wondered if anyone would be mad if her brown oxford shoes got wet, but doubted it. For some reason new shoes seemed to be placed in her room each day, which Willow found odd, as she never had gotten a new pair of shoes in her life. They always had to be outworn before her mother decided to get her a new pair of second hand shoes, and so Willow had never met anyone who wore new shoes each day. 

Just like Willow hadn’t worn the same dress more than once. She wasn’t sure how much money the Cullens owned, but it had to be a lot, or they wouldn’t be able to afford such expensive clothing in such large quantities. They were probably the richest people Willow knew, although she wasn’t entirely sure she knew them. 

Because despite the fact she had been here for six days, she knew very little about them. She hadn’t even seen the Cullen children yet, not that she complained, as Carlisle and Esme were more than enough at the moment, but they were an odd family. Willow wasn’t even sure they were in the house at all, and she was starting to question whenever these people even slept, and how they could function without sleep. 

Willow was living in a strange sort of bubble, because she knew these people were vampires, and she had so many unanswered questions, but she was terrified of asking them. Mostly because Willow wasn’t sure whenever she would like the answer or not, and so far her curiosity had brought her nothing but pain and loss. 

She felt as though there was a wall inside her head, which kept all of her questions at bay, as they couldn’t get past it. All while Willow was on the other side, and tried to pretend she didn’t know anything, although the truth was she knew too much. 

Willow’s stream of thoughts were interrupted as she heard a door open behind her. Whoever did it clearly didn’t intend to scare her, as it was done carefully, although loud enough for her to hear it. Something Willow had noticed Carlisle and Esme did a lot, simply so she wouldn’t be scared or get a heart attack. 

For unknown reasons Willow didn’t have to turn around to know who it was, yet out of curiosity she still did, and her suspicion was confirmed as Edward stepped out on the porch. Willow couldn’t explain just how she knew it was him, but his mere presence sent chills through her body, although she wasn’t scared of him, or at least not as scared as she had been. 

“I haven’t seen you for a while,” Willow tried to say lightly, as she gave him a timid smile, while her blood seemed to pump faster through her veins. She wasn’t really sure how to act around Edward, mostly because she had acted like a mad person the last time she saw him, and she wasn’t sure just how he viewed her at this point. Thankfully Willow actually had a chance of staying calm this time, as she had taken a pill just an half hour ago, and so she didn’t have to care about the ghosts that seemed to follow him down the porch. 

“I thought it might be best if i kept my distance for a while,” Edward said, his voice smooth like silk, and it made Willow feel as though she hadn’t heard his voice for a decade. “May i sit?” he asked politely, and pointed to the spot next to her, to which Willow agreed. 

And even as Edward sat down he looked far more elegant than a normal human being, as he gracefully got down beside her. One leg was tucked underneath him, while the other dangled over the edge of the porch, just like her own legs. All while he stared into the forest himself, trying to see whatever it was Willow had seen. 

Willow couldn’t help but stare at him, and admire his physical appearance. To her he was the image of perfection itself, with his marble white skin, and tousled curly hair, who’s shades couldn't be described. In some way it’s reddish colors reminded her of copper, but on the other hand it also reminded her of summer and appletrees, although she couldn’t explain why. 

And any model would be jealous of just how perfect his body was. It seemed as though he was capable of wearing almost anything, although he was rather casually dressed in a grey pair of pants, and a white shirt. But even that looked like something that belonged on the front cover of a magazine. 

Willow however quickly looked down on her hands, as she felt his golden eyes stare at her, probably because she had stared at him, and she felt herself blush. 

Truth to be told she wasn’t sure why she was blushing, or why she suddenly seemed to care about his opinion. To be quite honest Willow had never cared about anyone, so why did he suddenly matter? A part of her tried to tell herself it was due to her  _ accident _ last week, where she had a mental breakdown in front of him, and told him and Alice she knew what they were. Willow hated to appear weak, and she had surely been weak at that moment, although she had been weak ever since.

But the mere thought of her breakdown made her blush even further, as embarrassment crept through her body, while she tried to shake the feeling away, although it was impossible. She had lost control of herself, and she still felt as though it never had been regained, leaving her as a weak insane person for everyone to see. 

“What are you thinking?” Edward suddenly asked, his voice calm as ever, although he sounded slightly curious. He hadn’t stopped staring at her, and as Willow looked at him, he looked as though he was trying to solve a mystery. 

“I am thinking about how embarrassed i feel when i think about last week… and uhh, my breakdown,” Willow muttered, and chose to look down upon her hands once more, while she tried to control her emotions. Therefore she didn’t see the confusion in Edwards eyes, and his brows knitted themselves tightly together, as though her words frustrated him. 

“I think you should be the last person to feel sorry for what happened,” Edward told her softly, almost as though he felt some sort of guilt himself, though Willow didn’t notice, far too deep in her own thoughts. “You were overwhelmed, what you experienced was a rather natural reaction,” he tried to say, clearly meant as a comfort, but Willow was far too stubborn to be able to think like that. 

“I shouldn’t have gone to school…” Willow muttered, and once more stared up at Edward's golden eyes, while she gave him a sad smile. “I… it’s my pills,” Willow then added, suddenly unsure why she was sharing this at all with Edward, when she wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. It was rule number one. “They, they have stopped working for some reason, and I should have known it was a bad idea to go to school,” Willow sighed, and was clearly trying to be responsible for her actions, but Edward shook his head anyway. 

“It still doesn’t mean any of it is your fault,” he said to her, his voice once more carrying some kind of guilt, although Willow never noticed. “You are probably the only one in all of this who shouldn’t carry any blame,” he then muttered, and for a second Willow wondered who was to blame then, but she let it slide. Because truth to be told, Willow wasn’t sure she would like to know, or even cared. 

Instead they sat there in silence for a few seconds, both of them thinking, while Willow played with the hem of her sleeves nervously. All of this had been inside her for a week, safely locked away in a box, but suddenly someone had found the key, and Willow couldn't control what came out. She wasn’t even sure why she was confessing to Edward of all people, a person she had no relation to, as she had been scared of him since she got to Leavenworth. 

But there they sat on the porch, as though they were old friends, and for a moment Willow allowed herself to think it was true. She allowed herself to get caught up in a fantasy of friendship, something she had yet to experience in her life, and it was something she knew she wouldn’t experience. 

And after a moment of silence, Willow looked toward Edward. 

“You know what annoys me the most about that day?” she asked him, and Edward looked at Willow once more, inviting her to say what was on her mind. “I wasn’t strong enough to just ignore it,” Willow muttered, and stared down at her own hands in disappointment. She had tried to be strong her whole life, as she had ignored her own curse and continued with her life. But just as she really needed that strength, she failed herself and allowed her weak nature to take over. 

“Hmm…” Edward said thoughtful, and made Willow lift her head once more, and he stared at her with a kind look in his eyes. “I think you were rather strong and brave that day,” he told her, his eyes and voice so honest Willow wanted it to be true, but she knew it wasn’t. 

“I disagree,” she protested and shook her head, while she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. “There is nothing strong and brave about breaking down first at school, and then at home,” she tried to convince Edward, but as she was about to realize the marble god wasn’t easy to convince. 

“Yet you remained strong enough to get away from me, and you were brave enough to trust Carlisle later,” he tried to point out, and Willow raised a sceptical eyebrow. She had run out of fear, not because of strength, and she had only trusted Carlisle because she had no choice. “A weak person would have stayed in that hallway, until someone moved them and hospitalized them,” Edward tried to convince her, and quickly held his hand up, as he saw Willow was about to protest. “I know this may sound strange to you, but i know how it feels to hear something no one else can hear. And i know just how chaotic it can be, when you aren't able to sort out what’s real, and what’s in your head,” he told her, and Willow almost wanted to believe him. 

But how could he understand, how could he think he knew how she felt, when he hadn’t tried to walk a mile in her shoes? Truth to be told no one would ever understand her pain, just like no one ever would be able to understand her, despite what Edward was trying to say. 

“I doubt it,” Willow simply said, and wasn’t going to listen to whatever he thought was worth comparing with her experience. “And none of it really excuses anything,” she pointed out, and crushed all of his words in one sentence. “If i had simply composed myself and used my head, none of this would have happened…” Willow muttered, and took a deep breath in frustration, before she buried her head in her hands. “Why am i even telling you any of this,” she groaned, and the question was valid enough. 

Never before had Willow confessed so much to another person, and Edward Cullen was literally a stranger, who so far had scared the shit out of her. Edward Cullen was actually a murder, and a part of her began to wonder if it were the pills that had kept her this calm? Because truth be told, she should have tried to run away from him by now. Yet there she was, sitting beside him as though they were friends. 

“Maybe you need to get all of it out?” Edward suggested softly, and Willow lifted her head to stare at him with disbelief. Never before had Willow felt the need to talk with anybody about her problems, and she surely didn’t feel like it now. “To be fair,” Edward continued, clearly trying to protect his statement. “You have been here for almost a week, and you haven’t spoken a word about what happened that day.. i mean, you must have some questions,” he tried to press her, but Willow didn’t buy it. 

“Knowledge leads to no good… i have learned that much,” she told him honestly, and her voice had a hard edge to it, as she tried to make it clear she was serious. She didn't want to know anything. Although Edward didn’t seem to take her request too seriously. 

“Carlisle thinks you are in a state of shock, and is trying to repress everything that has happened,” Edward chose to inform her suddenly, and the mere mention of the doctor's name made Willow’s blood boil. Carlisle had no right to think she was in a state of anything, unless it would result in more pills. 

“I don’t think you are supposed to tell someone they are in shock,” Willow snapped at Edward instead, and couldn’t hide her temper, how dare they think she was so weak? She was maybe a little stressed, but she was sure as hell not some mental person in shock. 

And Edward clearly sensed his words weren't well received, as he raised his arms in defense, and placed a charming small smile on his lips. 

“Willow, you have to admit it makes sense in a way…” he tried to convince her, not that he actually thought Willow was going to agree with him. But he still had to try. “Most people in your position would have a thousand questions, if they knew we were vampires, yet you haven’t asked a single one since you got here… isn’t that a bit strange?” he tried to ask her kindly, and a part of Willow couldn’t deny it, as there was some logic to it. But she was never going to admit it. 

“That doesn’t mean i am in shock, or even stressed,” Willow argued back, and although her eyes consisted of cold tones, they could have been on fire. “Maybe i just don’t want to know,” she told him firmly, as her blood pulsed through her body, while she tried to tame her anger for once. “Curiosity killed the cat you know…” she then muttered, and had to look down to get her temper under control. Her mother had always warned her about her temper, saying no argument was won by getting angry. And for once Jane Quinn might be right. 

“I think you are just trying to pretend none of it really happened,” Edward told her, his voice perfectly even and calm, as it was clear he wasn’t as upset as Willow was. To be quite honest, it looked as though he enjoyed their argument, which annoyed Willow even more. “I mean, you now know what kind of monsters we are, yet you aren’t that scared, which makes no sense,” Edward informed her, and Willow had to give him that, it made no sense. Yet she wasn’t terrified… truth to be told she should have screamed by now. “So i think Carlisle is right, you are still in some state of shock,” he finished, and his point was clear. 

Even Willow had a hard time arguing against it, thankfully Edward had given Willow a perfect chance to change the subject. 

“Do you really have to keep talking about Carlisle?” Willow asked with a sighed, as the blonde doctor brought the worst out of her these days. It wasn’t as though he had tried to harm her, but he was simply too controlling, and no one had ever tried to control the small details in Willow’s life. Sure her mother had sent her off to this forsaken place, but she couldn’t care less what Willow did from day to day. 

“You two are still not on good terms?” Edward asked, and tried to sound as though he was surprised, but Willow knew that he knew. The whole house had to know by now. 

“No… he sort of got something I want, and he thinks he can decide what’s best for me…” Willow said with venom in her voice, as she for a moment turned her head to stare at Carlisle’s office, as though he could hear her. Which he could. 

“Maybe he is doing what’s best for you?” Edward tried to suggest to her kindly, although it wasn’t well received by Willow. 

“You sound just like  _ him _ ?” Willow told him mockingly, although it was just as much a tease, as Willow tried to keep her temper under control. Not that she had succeeded much with that these last few days. 

“Look,” Edward said, as he turned his whole body toward her, making it clear this was serious. “This is going to sound strange to you, but you aren’t the first one with a gift whom he has helped,” 

“It’s a curse,” Willow corrected, and was never going to call her ability a gift. Because if it was a gift, it was surely the worst gift she ever had received. 

“No, I mean it Willow!” Edward said with a hard edge to his voice, making it clear she had to listen for once. “I have been in your situation, I know how it feels to be surrounded by voices you never asked for,” he tried to convince, just like he had tried to convince her earlier. This time however, Willow couldn’t just ignore it, and she looked at him with an offensive glare. 

“Oh, so now you see ghosts too huh?” she asked with a hateful smile, while her voice was dripping with sarcasm. No one could ever claim they understood her, unless Edward actually did see ghosts, but she doubted it. A person who saw ghosts would never kill so many people, that would be suicide in a way. 

“No Willow…” Edward sighed, and he almost made it sound like she was the stupid one, although she would argue it was the other way around. “I…” Edward said, and clearly thought for a second, wondering if it was wise to tell her. “Since Carlisle transformed me into a vampire, i have been able to hear people's thoughts, whenever i like it or not,” he tried to convince her. 

And for Edward the cat was out of the bag, as he stared at her, worried what she might think of him. 

But Willow had to stop herself from smiling, as she stared at him, her whole body shaking as she tried not to laugh. What Edward had told her was probably the most ridiculous thing she had heard, and she had to gasp for air as she said. 

“Really… well… well then i guess i can fly as well!” Willow laughed, and couldn’t keep it inside herself any longer, while Edward looked almost shocked. This was clearly not the reaction he had anticipated, although Willow couldn’t understand why he had expected anything else. 

“You can see ghosts, and you know we are vampires, but my ability to read minds is where you draw the line?” he asked her surprised, while Willow tried to control her laughter, although she couldn’t stop smiling. Something she hadn’t done for a long time, so in a way it was good. 

“Sort of…” she admitted, and bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. But as she stared at Edward she realized he looked almost… offended. As though he actually meant it. “Alright,” Willow sighed, and removed the smile from her face, before he got angry at her. “Then tell me what i am thinking?” Willow challenged him, and gave him a small smile, as she with all her power thought of cherry pie. The very pie they had eaten what felt like ages ago. To add to the drama she even closed her eyes, to make it clear she was thinking as hard as she could, about cherry pie. 

“I can’t read your mind,” Edward told her with a sigh, as he clearly didn’t appreciate her reaction so far. 

“Oh of course,” Willow said, once more with sarcasme in her voice, as she opened her eyes, and smiled at him. Clearly teasing him. “Just my mind huh?” She asked, and raised her eyebrow. “Or do you only show off on special occasions?” she laughed, and couldn’t take it seriously. A part of her wondered if she should find it offensive, that he claimed he was like her, but found it far too funny. 

It was absurd anyone would try to pretend they were like her. 

“No Willow, it’s just your mind I can't read,” Edward groaned, and clearly didn’t find it as funny as Willow did. Although there would come a day where he would laugh about this, and Willow wouldn’t. “But,” he continued, as he had to prove himself somehow. “I can tell you Esme is in the kitchen, preparing you dinner, which is going to be a meatloaf of sorts,” he told her, and Willow could swear he sounded as though he was disgusted. But then she recalled he probably didn’t eat like her. “And,” he continued, clearly wanting to prove himself even more. “Alice is at the moment browsing through your wardrobe, planning your outfits for the next week. She is wondering whenever you are going to like a blue floral dress she brought for you,” he added. 

And then he send her a charming smile, thinking he had the upper hand. 

It left Willow speechless for a moment, as she stared at Edward, not entirely sure whenever she should believe it or not. Truth to be told she would find out soon, but it could just as well be a trick. Maybe he already knew Esme was making a meatloaf, and had seen the dress Alice had brought for her, which would prove his words whenever he could read minds or not. 

“That does not prove anything,” Willow told him honestly a few moments later, while he had stared at her, waiting. 

“Then what do I have to do to prove it to you?” Edward asked with a sigh, realizing he didn’t have a lot of options at the moment to prove it to her, which meant Willow would have to come up with an idea herself. 

“Tell me what i am thinking?” Willow suggested, once more thinking about the cherry pie at the dinner. But it only made Edward groan, while he stared at her as though she was an idiot. 

“I can’t, I already told you that,” he reminded her, as he frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. He clearly hadn’t expected her to show this kind of disbelief, but it sort of confirmed Carlisle theory, she was in a state of shock. Truth to be told Willow just wanted everything to be normal once more, and so she wasn’t going to believe Edward, unless he actually proved it. 

“Then explain to me why you can’t tell me what i am thinking?” Willow asked instead, as she decided to play along for a bit, curious what his excuse was going to be. 

“Carlisle thinks it has something to do with your own ability… it’s blocking mine in some way,” Edward sighed, as Willow looked at him with skepticism. 

“And he can turn invisible, or is that Esme?” she asked him, and although it was with a smile playing at her lips, Edward still looked rather sternly at her. Probably tired of all of her teasing. 

“No one can turn invisible,” he said with a sigh, and wasn’t about to tell her what Alice and Jasper was capable of. At least not for now, although she would find out at some point. “But for some reason i just can’t read your mind,” he confessed, and brought the conversation back on track. “It’s like… I do hear something, but it’s low, far too low for me to understand. Like people who mumble, it’s really just nonsense, and sometimes it’s like there is more than one person,” he told her. 

And for a moment Willow was concerned, as she tried to put herself in his place. She herself knew what it felt like when a thousand voices tried to get her attention, and she felt sorry for Edward, although she wasn’t sure what he said was the truth. Edward however seemed to have picked up on her sadness, as he added.

“It’s not in a bad way though,” he tried to convince. “It’s more like listening to the wind, or the sound of water running down the river… it’s actually rather nice,” he promised her, which soothed Willow… but then she recalled it wasn’t true. 

But just as she was about to remind him of that, he turned his head toward the house, clearly listening for something. 

“What is it?” Willow asked, as she saw Esme step out on the porch, smiling as she saw them sitting together by the river. The reasons behind her smile wasn’t clear for Willow, but she nevertheless seemed happy, and Willow noticed she actually wore an apron. As though she had been cooking, just like Edward claimed. 

“She is afraid you will get sick if you stay outside… and your meatloaf is ready,” Edward said with a smile, as he stood up, and offered his hand to her. 

An annoying smirk had appeared on his face, probably because he felt he had proved his mind reading ability was true. Even Willow had to admit she didn’t see Esme’s lips move, just like she hadn’t heard her voice, but it didn’t mean anything, or at least she tried to convince herself of that. 

Nevertheless she grabbed his hand, and got up. 

“That was just a lucky guess,” Willow told him, as she walked inside. 

But the smile didn’t leave his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to everyone who continues to read this story, and leaves a comment! It means a lot!
> 
> Anyway i never really liked how accepting Bella was of the whole vampire and mind reading thing, so this is sort of my take on it, and i thought it was about time Willow and Edward got a chance to chat once more. Although there still is a lot they need to talk through... 
> 
> Anyway, stay safe, and enjoy the story!


	12. A Cruel Heart

1956

Willow had begun to hate Wenatchee River. Just looking at it made her feel a certain amount of resentment, as it’s water passed by her slowly, teasing her. Because while the water was free to float down the river, Willow was trapped inside that god damn house, forced to watch as each tiny drop of water moved past her. 

Truthfully, Willow was sick of everything that had happened. It was Wednesday, and it was now officially over a week since Willow had arrived. A part of her questioned her choice of trusting Dr. Cullen, as Willow wasn’t sure whenever she liked it at their house. It wasn't as though any of them had tried to harm her, or make her feel unwelcome, but Willow felt trapped. She was like a caged animal, who watched as people were allowed to come and go, while she sat behind the metal bars, screaming for freedom. 

It had been clear to all of them she was bored by now, as Esme had tried to entertain her in all kinds of ways. She had given her books to read, paper to draw on and offered her to play games or take a walk. But Willow couldn’t find any peace inside herself to draw or read, and while Esme was kind, Willow couldn’t be near her for too long. The small infant cries were simply too hardbreak, and in a way that abandoned child reminded Willow of herself, alone and unwanted. That was at least what Willow imagined, as she had no idea why that infant was dead, but it was alone like her. Crying for comfort it wouldn’t receive. 

But those cries tortured Willow throughout the day, until she couldn't take it anymore. On top of that Willow was rather sure Esme had been named her prison guard, as the woman never seemed to leave the house. Carlisle went to the hospital, and all of their kids went to school, or at least Willow thought so, but Esme was always there. She wasn’t even sure how they got grocery, but their fridge was always full, and it was just another mystery for her list. Although Willow didn’t want the answer to it.

But just like all the other days Willow lost her patience around three, as the small infant continued to cry. For some reason that little baby was able to wail louder than any of the other ghosts, and no matter where Willow went, it was able to get through to her. 

And so Willow stood up from her bed, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself just a bit. So little happened in her life these days, that a small trip to Carlisle office had become the most daring thing to do, and she felt how her heart began to beat just slightly faster. There was a part of her that didn’t want to go, mostly because she didn’t want to face the blonde doctor, whose eyes held so much pity she couldn’t take it. 

But she wanted the cries to stop, and the pill was her only option, which forced Willow to move towards her bedroom door. Just like she forced herself to grab the cold golden handle and twist it, slowly opening the silent door as she stepped into the hallway. 

She tried to be as silent as possible as she moved across the wooden floor, just a room down the hall, where Carlisle door was open as always. It was as though he was trying to invite her inside, desperate to talk with her, and to gain knowledge. But Willow didn’t have much time to think of it, as the infant’s cries grew in volume the closer she got to his open office door, and she quickly realized why. 

Inside his office Esme was seated beside the blonde doctor, as they side by side were reading in a pair of comfortable chairs, and represented the very image of a healthy marriage. Both of them were reading what Willow would guess were rather intellectual books, not that she really cared, but it annoyed her they looked so perfect and happy. She even began to wonder if it were a coincidence both of them were wearing blue, or everything had to match in this household? Just like Willow wondered if it were a coincidence she was wearing blue herself, and for a second she wanted to rip the dress to pieces. 

“Willow dear, come inside,” Carlisle said with a smile, as he noted Willow stood hesitant by the door, as she wasn’t sure just what to do. Usually it was just Carlisle, but with two vampires at once it almost felt like ambush, and Willow was close to blushing as she suddenly felt shy. 

“It’s so nice to see you,” Esme agreed, and Willow knew what she wanted to say. It was nice seeing Willow outside of her room. The beautiful curvy woman even sent her a bright smile, showing her perfect teeth, as both closed their books to give her their full attention. Somewhere inside her mind Willow noted none of them used a bookmark, wondering if vampires had some kind of perfect memory. 

“Carlisle… Esme…” Willow greeted, unsure what else to say. But just then a loud wail could be heard, and Willow couldn’t help but stare at the elderly woman behind Esme, and the small bundle in her arms. All while Carlisle's father stood a few steps away, staring with a strange look Willow couldn’t explain, but he remained silent. A part of her couldn’t help but wonder if the small child was in pain, which for a moment made her feel rather sorry for the small thing, as she herself hadn’t thought too nicely about it these last few days. 

“Are you alright Willow?” a voice cut through her thoughts, and Willow turned her head, only to realize Carlisle and Esme was staring at her. Carlisle seemed so concerned he had risen from his comfortable chair, while his kind face had transformed itself and looked worried. It was obvious they knew she was seeing something, and Esme stared past her own shoulder, although she never saw anything. 

“I am fine…” Willow muttered, as she looked away, and her eye immediately landed on the small white pill on his desk, beside a glass of water. Willow just wanted to grabb it and run, but she controlled herself and turned her head to look at Carlisle, as if to ask permission, and with a sigh he noted. 

It was all Willow needed to grab the pill, and quickly swallow it before anyone could protest, or Carlisle changed his mind. She knew what her fast hectic movements made them think about her, but she didn’t care as she took a sip of water, knowing the pill would give her some much needed peace. Willow wasn’t an addict, and she would argue with anyone who claimed she was, but no one would ever understand the pressure she was under. There was not a single individual on this earth who would be able to fathom what it was like. How it was to see dead people, and hear all the screams, while some begged and others cried. 

Willow wasn’t addicted to the pill, but she was addicted to the silence. 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Carlisle offered, as Willow had been given a few seconds of silence, and he pointed toward his own vacanted chair, while Esme remained seated in hers, looking hopefully at Willow. 

A part of Willow knew he would ask her at some point to have a chat, as Willow hadn’t spoken with him since last Saturday, which had turned into an argument. He had since then allowed her some peace, and Willow hadn’t said a word to him since, as she each day took her pill and left. Carlisle had of course greeted her each day, but she had refused to answer, until today, as she had been stupid enough to greet both of them. Obviously Carlisle must have taken this as an invitation to speak further, and Willow wasn’t sure she would like to talk about any of it. 

“I… I really don’t want to…” Willow managed to say shyly, as she had been caught off guard, and began to suspect this actually was a planned ambush against her. Esme had been nothing but kind to her, but Willow knew she would side with her husband in any argument, and would do everything to fix the relationship between Willow and Carlisle, mostly because that was what Carlisle wanted. 

“Please,” Carlisle begged, and his eyes began to remind Willow of a broken puppy, crushed by her words. Truth to be told he was probably angry at himself, as he was the one who had caused this… although he was only trying to fix everything. “I really want to speak with you, it’s only for a few minutes,” he tried to convince her, as he composed himself slightly, but his begging golden eyes had already won Willow over. 

It probably had something to with the way he asked her, or rather begged, as no one ever begged Willow to do anything. Her mom, teachers and Frank had always given commands and ordered her around, and Willow’s legs suddenly felt weak as someone actually asked her. Not to mention Carlisle looked as though all of this pained him, and Willow had felt that pain so many times herself, and now she was the one who was causing it. 

And so to Carlisle and Esme’s surprise, Willow silently walked over to his vacant chair, and got seated on the very edge, ready to leave the room at any point. But the relief that washed over Carlisle’s face made Willow feel as though her small sacrifice was worth it. 

She was pretty sure they wouldn't agree on anything, but she could try to be slightly nicer. 

And it would be better to talk with Carlisle now, as the pill had begun to work, and the cries slowly began to fade. She could feel how her neck and shoulder began to calm down, and she would be able to listen and control her temper. 

“Willow, I want you to know that it’s very important for me you are happy at our home,” Carlisle began softly, as he leaned against his desk, and created some distance, knowing Willow would need the space between them. “And in that regard, i would like to ask if there is anything i can do for you to be happy? Is there anything you need?” he asked her kindly, although Willow thought it was a stupid question. But he seemed genuine, as though he actually wanted Willow to be happy, and an indescribable feeling washed through her. 

Each time they showed their genuine care for her, Willow couldn't help but think of her own mom, and all the times she had wished for her mom to say the exact same words. Or do the exact same thing. 

“You know what i want…” Willow said softly, slightly crushed from the thought of her failure of a mother. And Carlisle knew what she wanted, as she had made that very clear on several occasions, just like she had made it clear she wanted more than one pill per day. She wasn’t about to start an argument, but he had asked her himself. 

“It’s only a quick fix dear,” Carlisle sighed, and gave her a sad smile, as though he actually understood what she was going through. “If only you would tell me what you see, i might be able to help you, all it takes is for you to trust me and be open minded,” he tried to convince her, but knew his arguments were wasted. 

It was obvious to everyone Willow didn’t trust anyone, mostly due to her childhood, and recent events in her life, and Carlisle couldn't blame her. It was truly a rather natural reaction, but he still begged God for her trust each day, knowing he would be able to help her, if only she allowed it. 

“We only want what is best for you,” Esme added kindly, once more a sentence her mother hadn’t said to her, and if she had, she would never have meant it like Esme did. 

It tore at Willow’s heart, and she remained silent for several seconds, unsure how to respond. She wasn’t even sure she could, and so she stared with empty eyes at them, until Carlisle nodded to himself, knowing now wasn’t the time. Instead he once more spoke to her, his voice kind as always. 

“I won’t force you dear, but don’t hesitate to come to me when you are ready,” he told her with a kind smile, knowing he couldn’t do more, unless he wanted their fragile relationship to break for good. “But if there is anything we can do for you to settle in, you can always tell us, my door is open,” he ended, and Willow nodded, unsure what would make her settle in their house. 

A part of her wanted to ask if she was supposed to settle in their home? She still wasn’t sure what they actually planned to do with her, and if she ever would see another human being again, but she didn’t dare ask them. Mostly because she feared the answer. 

“We can get you all of your school books if you want, so you can continue your education?” Esme offered sweetly, as she without a doubt knew just how bored and restless Willow was. 

“Education is important,” Carlisle agreed, and smiled in approval to his wife. They had after all always valued education highly. “And i am sure we can help you if you are struggling in any subject,” he added, although Willow once more remained silent. 

To be honest education had never meant much to Willow, her mother was uneducated, and Willow had never thought she would get further than high school. At this point, she wasn’t even sure she would get out of this house and see another human being again, and if so, an education would be rather pointless. It was probably a way for her to kill time, in what would be a pointless life, and so Willow wasn’t sure what to answer. 

But as she looked at Carlisle and Esme she realized they were expecting an answer. 

“I will think about it…” she muttered, and stared at her hands, suddenly deep in thought, as she got up from the chair. “Can i leave now?” she then asked, before Esme and Carlisle talked to her for the rest of the day, and although they looked disappointed, Carlisle nodded. 

“Of course dear, my door is always open,” Carlisle smiled, and Willow gave them both a small timid smile, before she walked toward the said door. Her intention was to leave, and go back to her room, and the silence it would give her. 

But just before she reached the door, another question appeared in her mind, and it was too important for her to be left unsaid. Truthfully she had wanted to ask for days, but due to Carlisle and her disagreement she hadn’t been able to ask. Now was however a good moment, as some kind of peace had been created, at least for a short while. 

“Carlisle?” Willow asked hesitantly, as she turned around and looked at him. The doctor looked surprised, but nevertheless gave her a soft smile, inviting her back into their office. 

“Yes dear?” he asked her kindly, as he remained standing, while Esme looked curious as well. 

“Have…” Willow began, unsure just how to ask. To her it was a rather sensitive subject, and although the thought had crossed her mind several times, she hadn’t dared to ask, before now. “Do you… do you know if Frank has informed my mother of what happened?” Willow asked carefully, as she tried to keep her voice somewhere calm, while she held the tears back. 

She had been wondering for several days, whenever her mom even knew of what happened that fateful day, or she simply thought Willow was living a happy life in Leavenworth. The pained expressions on the couples faces however told Willow they knew something, but had hoped she wouldn't ask them… but in a way, that answered all of her questions. 

“Well…” Carlisle said, and for once the composed man seemed to struggle, as he tried to find the right words. “From what i have been told, yes Willow, your mother has been informed,” he told her softly, while his eyes begged Willow to stop, as he didn’t want to crush her heart. But at the same time he didn’t want to deny her the truth. 

“Has she…” Willow began, unsure how to form her own words, but she needed to know. Despite the fact her heart broke just slightly by each answer. “Do you know if there has been any kind of reaction, has she said anything?” Willow asked, although she feared the answer, or rather she knew what the answer was going to be. 

Because what she truly wanted to ask was if her mother had traveled to Leavenworth. What Willow wanted to know was whether her mother cared enough to search for her, and to leave her husband for the daughter that was her own flesh and blood. But as Willow looked at their golden eyes she knew that they knew what she actually was asking, and their pained expressions told her everything she needed to know. 

“No Willow… there hasn’t been any reactions to my knowledge,” Carlisle answered sadly, while Esme seemed to be looking away, as though she was trying to hide her tears. “I am sorry dear,” he apologized, but Willow just shook her head, knowing it wasn’t his fault. 

“I was just curious,” Willow muttered, before she turned around on her heel and left his office. She didn’t want them to see the tears that streamed down her face, although they could hear her unsteady breathing just fine, as she tried to keep herself from sobbing. 

But a part of Willow knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Of course her mother hadn’t come to Leavenworth, and Willow already knew that. Nevertheless it hurt her deeply, as her mother once more had toren her heart apart by doing nothing. Willow’s mother had never abused her, but her coldness and uncaring feelings toward Willow would always hurt far deeper than any fist, and Willow was once more left out in the cold. 

A part of her knew her mother had buried her the day she sent her off on that train, to this godforsaken place. Not literally, as Willow was alive, but she had chosen to forget about Willow, as though she never existed. It wouldn’t surprise Willow if her mother had felt nothing, as Frank told her of the events in Leavenworth, her cold heart forever frozen toward Willow. 

And it hurt, it hurt Willow far deeper than she could explain, and she stood in the hallway, unsure what to do with herself. A part of her wanted to collapse on the floor, and simply stay where she was, while she tried to kill her own heart. But she knew Carlisle and Esme would be there immediately, and Willow didn’t want to see their pitiful eyes once more. 

If only Willow could be cold and heartless like her mother, she wouldn’t have to go through any of this, and she could be happy just like Jane Quinn. Willow would break her own heart if she was given the chance, and crush it, before she threw the remains into the river. 

Yet she couldn't, and Willow was left with her sorrows and pain, knowing her mother didn’t care about her. Not that she could claim it was news, as her mother never had cared about her, but she could no longer ignore the facts, as her mother had made it clear once and for all. 

Willow stared at the hallway, unsure what to do, as she brushed a hand through her honey brown curls in frustration. There was really nowhere in this house Willow wanted to be, as every spot would remind her of her unfortunate life. Because every room would be an empty room, to remind Willow she came into this life surrounded by loneliness, and she would leave it like that. 

But just as Willow was about to give up, and sob on the floor where she was, knowing Carlisle and Esme would find her, she heard it. 

It was a distant tiny sound, from the far end of the house. 

And it was the sound of a piano, as the first tune was played, followed by the second and third. By the fourth tune it turned into a song Willow had heard before, and as though it had hypnotised her, Willow found her feet moving towards it. She wasn’t running, nor did she feel as though she was walking, but somehow she moved down the hallway. 

All while tears continued to run down her face, but the well known melody seemed to make all of her sorrows disappear, and its melancholic tones made her forget. It actually made her feel as though someone understood her sadness, and she was drawn to it, as it slowly mended her broken heart. 

A part of Willow knew it was a quick fix, and her heart would break once the music stopped, but she nevertheless allowed herself to heal for a while. Just like the tears in her eyes disappeared, and her breathing once more became even. 

And so Willow reached the end of the hallway in the opposite end of the house. But while the east end of the house was filled with bedrooms, the hallways in the west end transformed into a large open room Willow hadn’t seen before. She had of course seen the large windows from the outside, which allowed light to shine through the room from all sides, but she had never seen the west side of the second floor, too scared to explore on her own. 

But the room was beautiful, with it’s red wooden floor, and large white couch, which like everything else in this house looked like something from the future, with it’s organic shapes. The most impressive thing in the room however, was the grand black piano in the middle of the room. Willow didn’t know much about pianos, but she could only imagine it was expensive, as it’s black color shone, as though it had been polished. Not a smudge could be seen on it, although Willow didn’t look at it for a long, as she stared at Edward, who was playing. 

To Willow it was mesmerizing, to watch as his fingers moved across the piano keys, hitting each note just right, before he moved onto the next. His pale fingers were long and slender, and to Willow it seemed as though they were born to play music, as Edward beautifully continued the song. 

And he looked beautiful, as he played stoically, while he looked out of the window, watching the river just like Willow so often did. She noticed several sheets of papers were scattered around him, both on the floor as well as on the piano, but it only made the scene in front of her even more beautiful. 

Willow began to wonder if he had composed this piece himself, as the sheets seemed to be handwritten, and not printed, but she didn’t want to ask. In general she didn’t want to disturb him, as she was afraid he would stop, and so instead she quietly walked over to the nearest couch to sit down. It was the one who was closest to the piano, and Edward's golden eyes stared at her for a second, before he ignored her once more. 

Edward however wasn’t alone, as Willow noticed all of his ghosts behind him. She had to admit his mother looked positively happy, as her pale face for once seemed to be gloving, and for a moment Willow could swear she didn’t look sick, although the nightgown told a different story. But she looked at her son with such devotion and love Willow almost felt jealous, although there was no reason to be jealous of a dead person. 

The rest of his ghosts had chosen for once to remain silent, and Willow wondered if they were enjoying the music as well, although their bloody appearances suggested something else. It wasn’t as though Willow could hear them anyway, and so she settled on the couch, her knees pressed against her chest as she somehow tried to keep herself together. 

Edward didn’t say anything for a while, and neither did Willow, far too deep in her own thoughts, while she tried to enjoy the music. She wondered if Edward had sensed she liked it, as he continued to play the same song, never once looking at her, but it was fine with Willow. 

Strangely enough they hadn’t spoken since they had chatted on the porch by the river. It had been the highlight of Willow's stay so far, but she hadn’t been brave enough to seek his company the day after, and Willow knew it wouldn’t be comfortable to be near him without the pill. It would ruin everything, as the ghosts would remind her just what kind of monster he was, and Willow prefered to forget that. 

Because Edward was actually a nice man, who had treated her with kindness, and Willow liked him. So far he was the closest she had been to a friend, and she wasn’t about to ruin that friendship because of some ghosts. She knew their warnings were serious, but Willow was so desperate for some kind of social interaction she was willing to ignore it. 

A part of her wondered if Edward wanted her to leave, as he never invited her to listen, but he didn’t seem to care, as he continued to play. 

And after what felt like a decade he suddenly looked at her, curiously, while his fingers continued to play. 

“Are you sad about your mother?” he asked her softly, almost too low for the human ear, but Willow heard him anyway. She wasn’t entirely sure just how he seemed to know she was sad, and how he knew it was about her mother, but she could only assume he was good at guessing. Not to mention Willow’s eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

“Is it that obvious?” Willow asked, while a dry laugh escaped her lips, although it almost sounded like a sob, as she pushed her knees tighter to her chest. Once more trying to keep the fragile pieces of herself together. “I mean… it’s not like i am supposed to be surprised by now, i knew she wouldn’t come to Leavenworth,” Willow began to ramble, and didn’t care whenever Edward was able to follow her thoughts or not. “But a part of me sort of hope that she… that…” Willow stuttered, unable to say the words, as they hurt too much to say out loud. 

“That she loved you enough to come,” Edward finished for her, and seemed to understand just fine, far too fine really, but Willow didn’t care. She did notice his lips were pulled into a thin line, and his eyes seemed hurt, if not angry, as though he was angry on her behalf. 

“I think that’s all I ever wanted…” Willow muttered sadly, and looked at her hands. “For her to love me enough to come to my school, to kiss my forehead at home and to keep me with her in New York,” she whispered, as her voice broke slightly. 

“You miss her?” Edward asked surprised, as he himself found it impossible to imagine such an uncaring person could be missed. Truth to be told Jane Quinn didn’t deserve to be missed, but nevertheless Willow nodded her head, while she stared at her hands. 

“I miss the ideal of her…” she tried to explain, and she knew it didn’t make sense. Her mother had always fed her, and made sure she had a roof over her head, but their relationship had been complicated. Willow had fond memories of her as a very young child, memories of her as she hugged Willow close, and read to her before bedtime. But everything had been shattered when Willow was four, and began to see ghosts, or at the very least tell her mother about them. Willow had never understood what happened, but her mother had changed, just like she had. “Although she never managed to live up to those ideals,” Willow added sadly, as today had given Willow another proof of just how little Jane Quinn cared. 

“You deserved so much better than her,” Edward told her softly, almost caringly, as Willow lifted her head and looked into his golden eyes. And from his eyes she could tell that he meant every word he said. 

But did Willow deserve better… it truly was a hard question to answer, and one she had asked herself several times. 

“It’s hard to love someone who is different…” Willow muttered, recalling how her mother had loved her when she thought she was normal. “A part of me can’t help but think if she is going to have another child, you know, to start over,” she added, and the thought had both made her feel joy and jealousy over the last few weeks, not to mention a sense of fear. 

Her mother somehow deserved a new chance, although Willow couldn't explain why, but she did. And Willow fully believed that Richard was a good husband, who would treat her mother well, and Willow couldn't blame them for wanting a child. She knew her mother was capable of being a good mother, which made her heart ache even more, as she hadn’t been a good mother to Willow. But it didn’t mean Jane Quinn couldn't love a new child, although a part of Willow feared for it’s fate, should the child turn out like her. 

“If she had a child it would just be another ordinary child. You were the extraordinary one,” Edward tried to convince her, and Willow couldn't help the small dry laugh that escaped her lips in disbelief. 

“I am the opposite of extraordinary,” Willow tried to convince him, all while Edward continued to play the piano, as he shook his head. Both of them knew it wasn’t possible to convince the other part, and so Edward allowed it to rest, and said instead. 

“No matter what your mother didn’t do right by you, and I hope she realizes it one day,” he told her honestly, and Willow could agree to that. “Not everyone is lucky when it comes to their parents, but don’t let it define you,” he then advised her, and Willow tried to take his advice to heart, but it was hard. 

How could one not be defined by the woman who had raised her for sixteen years? Willow wasn’t sure it was possible, but as she stared at Edward she wondered if he was defined by his own parents, or he actually had managed to follow his own advice? 

“Where you… where you lucky? with your birth parents?” Willow asked him carefully, unsure whenever their friendship was stable enough for such a question. Although Edward had asked about her parents without hesitation. 

And Edward seemed to think for a moment, as his fingers paused over the keys, while the room turned silent. Willow managed to wonder if she had gone too far, before he once more continued his song. 

“Yes and no…” he finally answered softly, and Willow raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not satisfied with his answer, just like his mother seemed to be listening as well. 

“It’s either one or the other,” Willow protested, and wasn’t going to accept such a vague answer. Edward sent her a small smile, as though he was teasing her, before his face got serious once more, while his hands continued to play, note by note. 

“Yes, as in I was very lucky with my mom,” he answered, and he almost sounded slightly guilty, as though it wasn’t fair Willow had been given such a horrible mom, while he himself had been blessed with an angel. “Her name was Elisabeth Masen, and she was probably the most extraordinary mom a child could ask for. So yes i was lucky,” he smiled, clearly having fond memories of his childhood, which made Willow envious for just a few seconds. 

But for the first time she actually had a name for the ghost, who always seemed to love Edward, despite what all the other ghosts said about him, and her name had to be Elisabeth Masen. Willow was sure of it, as they seemed far too alike to be anything but mother and son, and she smiled fondly at her son as he spoke of her. All while Willow began to wonder whenever she was haunting him, or simply wished to be a part of his life. 

“And what about the no?” Willow asked instead, as his music brought her out of her thoughts, and Willow realized he hadn’t answered his question yet. 

“It’s a no, as in I wasn't as lucky with my father,” Edward told her honestly, although he didn’t look at her this time, but stared at the forest ahead. 

“But you knew him?” Willow pressed, as she herself had no memory of her father, and knew very little about him. All she had was his name, Cross, which she hated above anything else. Her mother had always refused to tell her anything about her father, and she could only assume he was a horrible person, as no loving father would have left their daughter behind, or at least Willow thought so. 

“Yes… he was there, he and my mother were married,” Edward smiled, mostly because of the mention of his mother. “I suppose it wasn’t as though he treated me badly, but he wasn’t there,” he continued. “He was a successful lawyer in our town, and his success brought me a lot of chances in life, but it also took my father away on business trips, doing god knows what,” he spat, and Willow began to wonder if his father had been unfaithful to his mother, and Edward knew. It would explain his sudden anger, but Willow didn’t dare to ask. “In the end we just didn’t have a relationship,” he ended, and Willow noticed Elizabeth seemed slightly saddened as well. 

“Is he alive?” Willow asked carefully. She knew his mother wasn’t alive, but she had never seen Edward's father, unless it was one of Edwards' bloody victims. Willow wasn’t really sure if every dead person actually haunted someone, and so he could also have passed on to the next world, wherever that was. 

“No…” Edward answered, slightly surprised Willow would ask. “He and my mother died during the Spanish Influenza. My father died during the first wave, while my mother and myself contracted it later, and she passed away as well,” he told her, while his face remained stoic, as though he didn’t want to show the hurt he felt himself, and Willow nodded… 

Until a small detail caught her ear. 

“Wait…” she said, and sat up straight as she stared at him, sceptically. “The Spanish Influenza.. isn’t that many years ago?” Willow asked, unsure of herself. She had never been good at years, and had little care for modern history, but she was pretty sure the Spanish Influenza hadn’t occurred last year. 

“It was in 1918,” Edward answered her, although a smile seemed to appear on his face, as though this was amusing. “Carlisle was a vampire who worked at the hospital when my mother and I were admitted…” he trailed off, as he sensed Willow’s confusion. She truly hadn’t been told anything about vampires, including their immortality, and she had simply concluded they aged like any other person. Never once had she thought about how young all of them seemed, and how strange it was for such a young doctor to adopt five children. Although she had thought some about it, she had never thought immortality was the answer. 

“But you are like…” Willow tried to say, but she wasn’t sure just what she was supposed to say, as she stared confused at the young man before her. The young man who couldn't be much older than her. 

“I am fifty-five years old Willow.” Edward laughed, and clearly found this far more amusing that Willow did. 

But Willow was lost for words, as she stared at him, while her brain tried to convince her it wasn’t possible. How could a person look like he was seventeen, when he in reality was far older than her… Willow could be his child if this was true, and he was older than her mother. 

“Is this another case like your mind reading ability?” Willow asked him slowly, unsure just what to believe, although it made better sense than the mindreading thing, as some books actually spoke of vampires' immortality. Willow just hadn’t thought of it.

But it was enough for Edward to stop playing, as she stared at her with a slightly annoyed expression, as Willow still refused to believe he could read another person's mind. 

“I was born in 1901 on the 20th June in Illinois Chicago. And at the age of seventeen years Carlisle transformed me into a vampire, as my dying mother asked for me to be saved, and so I became immortal,” he told her shortly, without too much details, and it was done with a sigh. To Willow it almost sounded as though her disbelief annoyed him slightly, but how could he blame her? Willow had never met anyone who was immortal before, and she had no reason to believe him. She had no reason to trust anyone in this house. 

“I don’t… i don’t believe that’s possible,” Willow finally said, and long forgotten was her sorrow and sadness, as she was far too surprised by what Edward had told her. 

But she meant it, although she doubted her own words as she said them, because maybe it was possible. Maybe these people actually were immortal. But how could she be sure, when she didn’t trust them?

“Carlisle is over three hundred years old you know, and Esme was born in 1895. Ask them yourself if you don’t believe me,” Edward said, and shook his head as he began to laugh at her, while Willow became even more confused. Although this conversation seemed to make Edward happy. 

But to Willow it made it all even more surreal, as she had a hard time imagine anyone being three hundred years old. If that was true Carlisle should have been ashes by now, and Esme should have looked far older than she was. But at the same time the couple didn’t act like any couple Willow had met before, not to mention Carlisle did act far too formal, at least for the time he was in. 

“What’s so funny?” Willow asked slightly annoyed, as she glared at Edward, but he simply shook his head, as though Willow wouldn’t understand. But she continued to glare at him, until he sighed, and said. 

“It’s just strange, you do believe we are vampires, yet you have been here for over a week and know nothing about us. But when i try to tell you a fact, you don’t believe me…” he said with a small smile, and Willow wondered how anyone whose eyes seemed so alive could be dead, it simply wasn’t possible. 

“Are you referring to your mind reading, which you can’t prove?” Willow asked him sceptical, with a raised teasing eyebrow, once more reminding him of their last conversation. Which hadn’t gone too well for Edward, as Willow refused to believe him. To her nothing was possible, unless it could be proven. 

“That is true whenever you believe it or not,” he told her as a matter of fact, although nothing was going to convince Willow otherwise. 

Edward hadn’t continued to play since their small discussion started, and Willow couldn't help but notice how his stoic expression had disappeared, and he seemed alive. Far too alive to be immortal and a vampire, but Willow didn’t want to say it, afraid it might ruin the good atmosphere. 

“But can you actually prove your immortality?” Willow asked him instead with a victorious smile, knowing she would take him down like she did the last time. There was simply no way Edward could prove he was immortal, unless he killed himself, but Willow was pretty sure he wouldn't go that far. 

But to her surprise Edward gave her a smile, as he walked over to her on the couch, and sat down beside her, slowly reaching his hand out to her. 

“Feel my hand,” he told her softly, with seriousness in his eyes, as Willow slowly stretched her own hand out, and grabbed his. He never grabbed hers, but simply allowed her to feel his hand, while he remained still. To Willow he almost looked like a statue, and felt like one, and if it weren’t for his warm golden eyes, she would have thought he was a statue. 

“It’s cold,” Willow noted, unsure what else to say, but she had noticed their cold skin before. “And hard,” she added, as his hand actually felt like marble. She allowed her thumb to brush over his fingers, while her eyes studied the hand in hers, unsure what she was supposed to say. 

“Yes,” Edward agreed, and gently took her hand in his. “Now feel my pulse,” he told her, as he placed two fingers upon his own wrist. Strangely enough he grabbed her free hand with his own free hand, and placed his cold fingers upon her puls. 

And Willow could feel her own puls against his cold fingers, as blood bumped through her veins. What however shocked her was she couldn’t find Edwards, and frustrated she pressed harder on his wrist, but nothing happened. 

“I can’t find it,” Willow muttered concerned, although she didn’t have much time to think, as Edward leaned closer, and grabbed her hand once more, placing it on his own chest. Willow could feel his chest through his thin shirt, but her brows knitted themselves together, as she couldn't feel his heartbeat. 

And so she stared confused into his golden eyes, while he gave her a soft, almost pained smile. 

“That’s because it isn’t there,” he told her softly and slowly, making sure she heard each word, as he placed his own hand on top of hers on his chest. “My heart stopped beating when I was transformed… truly i am dead, but still alive… which makes me immortal.” he whispered, while Willow stared at him, unsure what to think. “I don’t age, and I have looked like this for thirty eight years,” he informed her, and lowered her hand from his chest, although he continued to hold it in his own hand, which to Willow felt slightly strange. But she allowed it. 

Willow wasn’t terrified, but surprised was a better term for what she felt. Truth to be told she hadn’t expected them to be immortal for some odd reason, just like she couldn't imagine them drinking blood, despite all their victims telling her otherwise. A part of her was trying to deny they were vampires, mostly because she had started to like some of them, or rather one of them. 

“That’s something else…” Willow said slowly, unsure what else to say, as he had given her proof, but was it enough to convince her? 

“But do you believe me now?” Edward asked her curious, if not slightly desperate, while Willow was silent for a few seconds. 

“I will have to think about it…” she finally said, while Edward groaned in annoyance, and shook his head. 

“You are one peculiar human Willow Cross,” he laughed. 

And once more Willow’s heart had been repaired, at least for a little while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am sorry the update took some time, but here it is! Some chapters just write themselves, while others takes a bit of time. 
> 
> Now i would just like to state, while i have the chance, that Willow isn't Edwards singer, which means the whole "I really want to eat you" thing isn't really going to be there, as it was between Bella and Edward. It worked in their relationship, but i just don't feel like it's needed between Willow and Edward. Just like he isn't fighting to stay away from Willow and giving her a normal life, as there really is no normal life for her anyway. Just a heads up. 
> 
> Now a guest commented on fanfiction net, and since i can respond, i would like to take the oppertunity now. The question was if this was a story about Willow's pill addiction, and not about ghosts (i get no offense was meant, and none was taken, but i find the question important to answer) and the answer is no. It's not about her addiction, but with that being said the pills have an important role. So the Cullen's are obviously going to try and help Willow control this without the pills, but if i didn't include a pill in her life at this point, she simply woudln't be able to interact with Edward, and it sort of needs to happen. Not to mention Willow is scared, and she isn't addicted to the pill through her body per say, but her mind is addicted to the silence it gives her. So the pills are going to be there for a while, but as i can be seen, Carlisle is working on it.   
> Also, he knows more than any of you do (small teaser!)   
> But thank you for the question, i think it was a good and important question. 
> 
> Now i hopes you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment with your thoughts!


	13. A Fragile Friendship

1956

Willow took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, while she tried to compose her thoughts, as there was a lot to take in. Although she felt as though she could comprehend all of it for once. She just needed to work through it, until she reached some kind of understanding. 

For once she wasn’t even scared, although some of this information should scare her, but they didn’t. 

And slowly Willow opened her eyes to stare at the water in front of her. The strange mixture of green, blue and grey in her eyes seemed to match the color of the river perfectly, and she smiled as she felt the wind against her face, pushing her honey brown curls backwards. All while she enjoyed the silence between her and Edward, while the boat rocked ever so slightly on the top of the river, like a mother cradles it’s child. 

Willow had been rather unsure, when Edward had invited her to take a trip down Wenatchee River, despite all his smiles and assurance. She hadn’t left the house for over a week, almost two, and since it was Friday Edward had claimed she needed to let loose, and have some fun. She had been hesitant, while Edward had tried to push her, and Esme had supported her son, claiming it would be good for Willow. Carlisle was the only one who had taken her side, saying it was Willow’s choice, but Willow knew he only said that to be on her good side. And because tomorrow would be Saturday. 

It would be the second time without any kind of pills, and Willow dreaded it, but had promised herself to forget about it, at least for now. It was one of those situations where there was nothing Willow could do, and so she might as well ignore the problem. 

But due to Edwards puppy eyes, and Esme’s hopeful smile, Willow had agreed to take a trip down the river in their expensive speedboat. Willow’s biggest fear had been that someone would see her, but Edward had assured her there wouldn’t be anyone, and she had reluctantly agreed to go with him. 

And so she had sat down on the blue leather seat in the small speedboat, while Edward had sat down beside her, before he brought the engine on with a roar. Willow had never been on a speedboat before, but she was pretty sure a person wasn’t supposed to sail as fast as Edward had, but nevertheless he did. Willow was fascinated, as he looked completely calm while he navigated the boat down the river, water splashing behind them. 

The boat itself seemed to be expensive, as anything else the Cullen’s owned, and the top of the boat was made of red wood, while the bottom was white, and Willow could swear the seats were made of real leather. She didn’t dare ask for the price, and instead she and Edward began to talk as he lowered the speed to a slow pace. 

For some reason they had actually talked about vampires, and all the things Willow hadn’t wanted to know for days. Edward had told her things she didn’t think were possible, yet a part of her was trying to absorb all of the facts, as Edward actually had managed to prove some of his claims.

Willow had watched in fascination as the sunlight had reached through the skies for once in Leavenworth, and she had been in awe as the sun touched Edward’s skin. It had begun to sparkle, like diamonds sparkle, and to Willow it had been so strange and fascinating she had to touch it. Edward had been patient, as he allowed her hand to touch his cheek, while she carefully looked at him, afraid it might disappear. And it did, as the sun once more left Leavenworth after a few minutes, but Willow knew what she had seen, and she couldn't argue against it. For some reason vampires glittered in the sun, although there was no explanation.

She couldn't help but smile, as she looked at Edward, in his dripping wet state. His once blue shirt was now ruined, and his reddish hair was filled with water, as though he just had a shower. The truth was he had been rather busy proving to Willow everything he said was true, and he had showns Willow things she didn’t think possible. Among those he had jumped into the water, and had disappeared in a blur in front of Willow, only to swim a mile up the river, and just seconds later he was back inside the boat. Never once turning the engine off. 

And once more Willow had no choice but to believe him. 

It was just another proof out of many, and Willow was left amazed, as she stared at the beautiful nature ahead, while she tried to organize her thoughts. Everything she had seen felt so surreal, yet she had seen it, and would have to accept it.

A part of her also recalled they were surrounded by ghosts, which only could be seen by her, so maybe Edward was right. Maybe she had to accept the world she lived in was far more complicated than she thought, and everything was possible. 

Water was now dripping down on the seats, and Willow had been slightly worried Edward might get sick, until he reminded her he was dead. It wasn’t really possible for him to suffer from illness. Willow noticed he didn’t even seem to care, despite the fact he was dripping wet, and she felt herself smile as she looked at him. 

“So,” She finally said, as she had gotten her thoughts somewhere under control, and Edward’s golden eyes looked towards her. Clearly ready to listen “You are far stronger than any human being I have ever seen,” Willow began, recalling how Edward had pulverized a stone before her eyes, and Willow had no choice but to mark it as being true. “You are so fast my eyes can’t see you,” she continued. “You look like a diamond in the sunlight… is there anything i have missed?” she ended, although she knew there were a lot of things she hadn’t been told yet. There was a whole world of things Willow hadn’t seen yet, and she knew most of what Edward had told her today were the basics of being a vampire. 

But she had to accept vampires existed, and she had done so. But by accepting their existence, she would also have to accept they were different, although she still was on the fence with the whole mind reading thing. But strangely enough Edward had never told her it was a joke, and Willow began to suspect he actually meant it, although it didn’t make it true. 

“I have enhanced senses,” Edward reminded her, his voice smooth and calm, while he sent her a handsome smile. Willow was slightly scared of his driving abilities, even though they were on a lake, as he never seemed to actually look at where he was going. But he seemed so calm about the whole thing, and Willow wanted to believe he was in control. “I can hear everything you say at a great distance, even if you whisper. And i can see small details your eyes never would be capable of, not to mention I would be able to smell you from miles away,” he told her seriously, although Willow had a hard time believing all of it. 

He had proved his hearing, as he had placed himself far away from Willow, while she whispered a sentence to him. Which he then retold her as he flashed back to her, something Willow wasn't going to get used to. Willow simply had to trust him on the whole smelling thing and his sharp eyes, but if one sense was enhanced, the same could probably be said about the rest. 

But a part of Willow couldn’t help but think about the enhanced hearing. What it really meant was that their whole family could hear her at all times, which meant Willow had no privacy, and everything she had said had been shared with everyone. 

“So you are essentially a dog?” Willow asked with a small laugh, as she tried to forget her fears, at least for now. If nothing else the sour face Edward gave her helped, and Willow broke out into a smile, before she got serious. “But really, like you don’t burn in contact with the sunlight, or sleep in a coffin or something?” she asked, as that was what vampires did. Or at least that was what all the books and legends said, and if it wasn’t for their diet, Willow wouldn't say they were vampires. 

But her question clearly humored Edward, who chuckled, although he for once looked at the waters ahead. 

“Well you just saw me in the sunlight, so tell me Miss Cross, did I go up in flames?” Edward asked her, teasingly. 

Willow had changed a lot since Edward began to befriend her, although she couldn’t explain just when it had happened. But somehow Edward made her smile, despite how horrible her situation was. No matter how angry she was, or how much she had cried, he somehow made her smile each time, and Willow almost felt like another person when she was near him. A normal person, hanging out with her friend. 

“Not really,” Willow admitted sheepishly, as her cheeks became red. Because that had been a stupid question. “But what about the whole coffin thing? Are they in your basement or something?” she then asked, as Edward hadn’t said anything about that yet, and some of these legends had to be true. 

Although Willow had a hard time seeing them inside a coffin, especially someone like Esme, or that tiny one called Alice. 

“No Willow…” Edward sighed, as though she was the stupid one, although her question was valid. “We don’t really need to sleep. Actually it’s impossible for our kind to go to sleep…” he then slowly admitted, and for a moment Willow swore he almost looked sad, as though he desperately wanted to sleep once more. 

And Willow stared at him in shock, as her mouth slowly opened and closed a few times, as another crazy fact settled inside her head. Was it even possible to look alive without sleep? Although Willow supposed it made sense, seeing as they were dead already. 

“So... you haven’t slept since 1918?” Willow asked slowly, although it was a crazy thought. Edward had been awake for longer than Willow had been alive, yet his eyes were still open, and he looked somewhere alive. Almost happy at the moment, although a part of him seemed saddened by the thought of all those sleepless nights. 

“Well it sounds strange when you put it like that, but no i haven’t…” Edward admitted, and then once more settled his eyes on the river. Something he always did when things got serious. At least on his part. “Although it’s one of the few things i would like to be able to do. I recall it as rather peaceful,” he said with a small smile, although it looked bitter, and Willow understood. 

At the moment sleep was everything to her. It was her only way to gain enough energy to live on, and the peace she got through her sleep was vital. She would have ripped all of their heads off if she wasn’t able to sleep, as there would be no break in her life from all of the madness. 

“I don’t know what i would do if i weren’t able to sleep, i think i would go insane,” Willow said in sympathy, and it was true. Without sleep she would probably be able to kill someone, and to her it sounded like torture to be awake forever, whenever one felt tired or not. “Don’t you even feel tired sometimes?” She asked curiously, as she found it hard to imagine a person never felt tired. It sounded impossible to be honest, and Willow almost considered adding it to her  _ impossible vampire traits list _ , which so far contained mindreading. But she began to suspect this was true. 

“Physically, it is impossible for my body to get tired,” Edward told her in a somber voice, and still hadn’t looked at her, as he watched the quiet water running down the river. The boat was still going, but at a slow pace, as there was no hurry. “But sometimes my mind feels overwhelmed, but it’s just not possible for us to go to sleep, at least not like humans…” he trailed off, and Willow raised her eyebrow, curious. 

“But you can get into some sort of sleep-like state?” she questioned, but Edward shrugged his shoulders in response. Never once looking at her. 

“Not really… It's complicated,” he answered, and clearly didn’t want to explain further, but the silence between them forced him too. As Willow refused to say more before she got a useful answer. “But we can meditate I suppose, and empty our minds,” he added with a sigh, although the answer was of little use to Willow. 

“Meditate? I don't think i have heard of it before…” Willow mused out loud, and Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow, although it didn’t surprise him. It was an old Indian practice, which hadn’t reached America, although movements over time had blossomed, but they had died once more. Carlisle was the one who introduced it to Edward, as he had seen it on one of his many journeys, and Edward had found it soothing. Although he never had done it for religious reasons. 

“It’s about sharpening one's focus, and thereby pushing other things away” Edward tried to explain, although he knew it was a vague description, but it was hard to describe to someone who hadn’t tried themselves. “Maybe it could be useful for you?” he then suggested, knowing it might give Willow the same peace it gave him, although he doubted she would be willing to try. 

And he was right, as Willow completely ignored him, almost as though her brain was trying to block it. As if to protect herself. If nothing else it was a reminder of the horrible day she would have tomorrow. And so Willow pretended she hadn’t heard it. 

“So do you guys have fangs?” she asked instead, as she stared into Edward’s golden eyes, with a small warning. She didn’t want to talk about it, and Edward sighed, as he opened his mouth in annoyance. 

“Look at my teeth Willow,” he said. It should be obvious he didn’t have fangs, or he wouldn’t be able to go to High School. “Does it look like I have fangs?” he asked, and raised an eyebrow in response to her question, almost offended. 

“No” Willow admitted, as there indeed were no fangs, but Willow still didn’t understand how they couldn’t have fangs. “but… how do you… like… how does it work when… you know?” she tried to ask, as she stumbled over her own words, unsure how to ask. Edward had explained to her how his family lived of animal blood, which to Willow made a lot of sense, although she knew Edward couldn't have lived of animal blood his whole life. His ghosts suggested that much. But it explained why someone like Carlisle only had one ghost, his father, and why Alice had none. Not to mention it made sense why there weren't more ghosts, as they had been vampires for quite a while. 

Edward hadn’t gone into details about their diet, but it had soothed Willow to know they didn’t kill humans. She hadn’t really thought of it before he brought it up, but no one wanted to live with people, whom they knew killed others on a daily basis. 

“When I feed?” Edward asked with a small laugh, and clearly found it funny Willow couldn't get the words past her lips. She was still so new to all of it, and some of the information was still being processed inside her head. “Our teeth and skin are stronger than diamonds. I suppose it would be the same feeling as if you tried to bite into a piece of butter. It’s easy, and takes no effort,” Edward tried to explain to her, while Willow couldn't help but laugh at his comparison. 

“So biting into me would be like biting into a stick of butter?” she asked him teasingly, while Edward gave her a glare. 

“That’s a morbid thought,” he told her plainly, and clearly wasn’t as amused as Willow was, at the thought of biting her. 

“Yet it’s valid,” Willow argued, and Edward sighed as she shook his head. Willow was pretty sure Edward wanted to say she was impossible, but he refrained from doing in, and instead changed the subject slightly. 

“Does it ever scare you to be around us?” He asked her curiously, and continued to explain himself, as Willow’s eyebrows knitted themselves together. She wasn’t sure just how she should answer that question. “To be fair you know what we are, you have seen what we have done in the past, and any of us could kill you by accident,” Edward tried to remind her, and it was true. 

They all knew it was a risk, as one of them could slip, and accidentally kill her. Edward had tried to tell Willow about their diet and craving for blood, but he wasn’t entirely sure she understood just how primal their instincts were, and how easily something could go wrong. It was one of those things that was hard to explain to a human, and although none of them wanted to kill Willow, no promises could be made. 

Willow’s only luck might be that her blood wasn’t that tempting. It wasn’t as though she smelled bad, as any human with blood pumping through their veins was a treat, but some human blood was intoxicating to vampires. And they could only be thankful that Willow was pretty standard. 

A silence occurred between the two, as Willow tried to think. She wasn't entirely sure just how she was supposed to answer Edward’s question, as she hadn’t thought of it before now, but was she scared? She had sure as hell been scared just a week ago, but did she still feel the same way about them? 

A part of her knew the monster’s she had thought them to be didn’t exist, as she had gotten to know them. No one had tried to kill her yet, and they had been nothing but welcoming and friendly toward her, which didn’t fit with her previous image of them. Yet a part of her still knew they were killers, some of them mass murderers, and she shouldn't be near them. But for unknown reasons she hadn’t tried to get away. 

Willow almost feared she was the one who was turning insane, as she had begun to befriend a murder, but for some reason she coudln’t picture Edward as a Jack The Ripper. Despite all the dead bodies that surrounded the river, each and everyone of them bleeding, Willow still didn’t see a psychopath when she looked at Edward. 

“There is a part of me that fears what you are, and what you could do to me, accident or not,” Willow finally said, and it was the best answer she could give, as things were complicated. “But with that being said none of us really asked for this, I mean we are all caught up in this situation, and there is nothing any of us can do about it.” she added wisely, and it was true. None of them had asked for Willow to break down at school, just like she hadn’t asked for them to be vampires. “Also, it’s not as though I got anywhere to go,” Willow muttered under her breath sadly, but it was the truth. 

At the moment the Cullen’s were her only option, and it made Willow feel conflicted, as she wasn’t sure whenever she actually wanted to be there or not. Edward must have sensed her sadness, and as there was nothing he could do, he grabbed her attention once more. 

“Are you scared right now? Of me?” he asked carefully, while his golden eyes studied Willow carefully, almost curious. But Willow immediately shook her head. 

“No… not right now,” she muttered, but Edward didn’t look pleased with her answer, as it proved she didn’t understand the dangers of vampires. Despite everything she had seen and knew. 

“You do realize I could snap your neck in a second, and drain your body?” Edward asked her seriously, while the boat gently sailed them down the river. His question however provoked Willow slightly, as she didn’t understand what he wanted her to say. She understood living with them could be dangerous, but at this point none of them had a choice, or at least she told herself so. 

“And I could run out in front of a car and die tomorrow,” Willow reminded him, as she gave him a sharp glare, her anger showing itself just slightly. Truth to be told she had already run out in front of a car once, because of them. “That’s one of the risks we take to live, we never know when we are going to die. If you killed me, I would like to believe it was an accident, just like a car accident,” she tried to explain, and although Edward didn’t seem satisfied with her response, it was hard to argue against. It all came down to people’s intentions, and even he couldn't deny they had no intentions of killing her. 

But he was still curious. 

“You were rather afraid of us on the first day… and after that, what changed?” he asked her, and it genuinely confused him, as she had been given no reason to stop fearing them. At least not in Edward’s eyes. “Why are you not running out in front of cars anymore?” he then added, meant as a tease to lighten the atmosphere. He could sense Willow’s temper was about to show, and there was no need for that, at least not right now. 

“Well…” Willow said slowly, as she tried to sort through her thoughts, and verbalize them. “I am not running out in front of cars anymore, because I got to know you… at least just a bit,” she continued, and took a deep breath. She was scared of calling what they had a friendship out loud, as Edward might not see her as a friend. “In the beginning I was scared because all I saw was dead people, people who claimed you had killed them…” Willow trailed off, just as Edward cut her off. 

“You do realize those claims are true?” he asked her seriously, once more trying to make her realize vampires had a dangerous side. Willow knew this, yet it seemed as though she didn’t want to acknowledge it. Carlisle might claim it was due to all the stress, but Edward feared she simply didn’t understand the danger behind their nature. “We might live on animal blood now, but I haven't always been like this. Those people died because of me, Willow,” he told her, his voice almost pained, as though he suffered himself because of what he did. 

“I am trying to ignore that part,” Willow replied without thinking, while Edward groaned slightly in frustration. 

“It’s not really going to change the facts,” he sighed, but Willow was done with this conversation. 

Truth to be told she was really trying to ignore all of the horrors, and she was starting to sense their conversation was going in circles. Therefore Willow took a deep breath, as she allowed all of her anger to seep away. There was no point in discussing it any further, but Willow really enjoyed Edward’s company, and wanted their conversation to go back on track. 

“What about reflections… Can you see yourself in the mirror?” she asked him curiously instead, and Edward looked annoyed for a second, as he realized what she was trying to do. But he also knew there was no point in continuing their previous conversation, and their friendship was far too fragile to stand through an argument. 

“I think Alice would be mortified if she couldn’t see her outfit in the mirror,” he simply answered with a chuckle, and made Willow smile slightly as well. 

“Would you die if someone pushed a wooden stake through your heart?” Willow then asked, as she didn’t want to create an awkward tension between them, and so it would be best to fill it out. And it made Edward laugh. 

“It’s a myth,” he told her with a smile. “A wooden stake would break if someone tried to kill me with it. Are you planning to kill me Miss Cross?” he asked her teasingly, and Willow gasped for a moment, before she played along. 

“Maybe…” she replied teasingly, but she had far too many questions to reply with any more jokes. “And the cross? Does your eyes burn if you look at a cross?” she asked curiously, as she had heard about that, but as she looked at Edward she realized it was another myth. He almost looked annoyed, although the smile didn’t leave his lips. 

“Willow, Carlisle has a huge cross on the wall in our hallway,” he reminded her, and made Willow feel slightly dumb for asking. As he was speaking he finally turned the speedboat around in a fast move, as it was getting dark. The sun was about to leave the small town once more, as the sky turned yellow and red. “Now enough of your questions, if you want any more answers, I want answers as well,” Edward demanded, and thought it would be fair. 

There were a lot of things he wanted to ask Willow, which he had been dying to ask for some time, but he knew he had to step carefully. Their new relation was fragile, and he couldn't risk going too far, or he would break the friendship they had. He would have to restrain himself, but for once he had information’s Willow actually wanted, and so this might be a good chance to get started. Not to mention Carlisle was interested in these informations as well, and Willow refused to talk to him. 

“I didn’t know we were taking turns,” Willow said, and tried to make it sound as though she was teasing him, but she was anything but. A part of her knew it might not be a good idea, to give away information like that, because she knew what Edward wanted to know. But at the same time there was some knowledge she wanted herself, and her mother had always taught her nothing came free in life. 

“Well we are,” Edward said with a smirk, and tried to keep the atmosphere light. “So now Miss Cross, it’s my turn, and I would like to know why you suddenly seem so interested in our kind?” Edward asked, and tried to ask a question that wasn’t too related to her ghost problem, knowing she would refuse to answer. “Just a few days ago you didn’t want to know a thing. Claimed curiosity killed the cat if i recall correctly,” he reminded her, and even Willow smiled a bit. 

And Edward had made his first move, and he had moved well, as even Willow couldn't see any harm in that question. A part of her knew what he was trying to do, but she saw no harm in answering his question, and in relief she smiled, as she answered. 

“I think the cat sort of realized it didn’t have nine lives as it was dead, and would like some answers,” she replied, and continued to use the metaphor, as it was easier to talk about the cat, than actually talk about herself. Not to mention Willow hadn’t really died, but she was starting to realize her old life was over, and nothing was going to be the same. Therefore she might as well try to understand the world she had been thrown into. 

“Maybe it just means you are settling in, and starting to relax?” Edward suggested kindly, almost hopefully, although Willow shrugged her shoulders, as she was unsure. 

“Maybe,” Willow admitted, although it was hard to say. She wasn’t even sure whenever she felt relaxed at their house. A part of her simply didn’t want to discuss it any further, and so she quickly changed the subject. Not to mention she had answered Edward’s question. “Now my turn, can garlic ward off a vampire?” Willow asked instead, and although Edward looked slightly annoyed, he chose not to push her further on the subject. But it was clear to everyone he rather would speak about her than himself. 

“No Willow,” he sighed, although he couldn't help but smile. The question was almost silly to him although the myth existed. “Garlic is disgusting to my nose. But all human food is that,” he then added, and Willow looked surprised at him. She knew they didn’t eat human food, but for them to find it disgusting, well that was slightly surprising.

“What does my food smell like to you?” she asked curiously, although Edward shook his head this time, and did not intend to answer that question. 

“You are really bad at taking turns,” he told her with a laugh, and Willow looked down in defeat. A part of her had hoped he wouldn't notice her small maneuver. “Now my turn, how long have you been able to see ghosts?” he asked her curiously, and he knew it was a risk, but it was better than nothing. 

And it was a risk, as silence dominated the air once more, while Willow began to debate with herself whenever she should answer or not. The question in itself wasn’t hard, and it seemed innocent, but Willow knew the questions would get harder and personal. She also knew answering this question was an invitation to more questions, and she wasn’t sure whenever she could tell him these things or not. 

In the end it was a question of trust. Willow had never been able to trust anyone in her life, not even her mother, who far too often acted on her own selfish instincts. So the question was if Willow could trust Edward? He was by far the best and only candidate there ever had been, but Willow had never told of these things to anyone before. 

But a part really wanted to trust him, and to tell him the truth, liberating herself from her own vow of silence. And for once, that part of her triumphed, as she with a sigh decided to answer his question. 

“When I was four I began to talk about it, and it was the first time my mother realized something was wrong, but I suppose I have seen them since the day I was born. I don't really know to be quite honest,” she told him in a somber voice, and it was the truth. Willow wasn’t sure whenever she had been bestowed this curse upon birth, or she had attracted it like a disease with age. 

But Edward seemed almost happy, not because he thought what she was saying was worth smiling, but he felt relieved she wanted to answer his question. Thankfully he kept his face neutral and pleasant, although Willow could see the happiness in his golden eyes. 

“Do you think your mother sees them as well?” he asked her curiously, and Willow was almost going to answer, before she realized he was trying to cheat as well. 

“Well here I thought it was my turn to ask a question?” she asked sharply, although she sent him a playful smile. 

“Humor me, I have answered more than you have,” Edward begged, which was true. He had answered for more than Willow had, and even Willow couldn’t argue against it. 

“Fine…” she sighed, knowing she had lost this game, if it were possible to lose. “And the answer is a huge no, trust me my mother does not see ghosts,” Willow told him firmly, and was sure of it. No person who saw ghosts would try to sleep with so many strangers, or even seek a relationship, of that Willow was sure. 

“And your father?” Edward asked softly. In response Willow raised her eyebrow, as she knew it was her turn to ask a question, but Edward just sent her a sheepish smile, which made Willow roll her eyes. Nevertheless she answered. 

“I… I don’t really know anything about him.” She admitted softly. “My mother never talked about him, and I can't recall anything about him. He probably left before i was born… do you… do you think this is something that runs in the family?” Willow asked curiously, and slightly horrified. If this was something that ran in her blood, would that mean her children might inherit it too, and would this mean her father might be the one to blame? 

“Well it’s hard to tell. In my world what you are capable of is called a tallent…” Edward trailed off, unsure how to explain it. There was still so much Willow didn’t know, and there were several things she wasn’t ready to hear about. 

“Like your mindreading?” Willow asked teasingly, to which Edward was the one to roll his eyes. 

“Exactly,” he said in a serious voice, and gave her a stern glare. “There are however a lot of theories as to why people have these gifts. Carlisle thinks it has something to do with our human life. Most of us don’t have such visible powers like you as humans, but during the transformation some of our skills and characteristics are heightened.” he told her, and Willow listened carefully, curious even, if not horrified. “As an example I couldn't read people’s thoughts before I became a vampire, but Carlisle thinks I was good at reading people when I was a human,” Edward explained, and Willow nodded slowly. 

But the explanation scared her slightly as well, if it were true. As things were right now, her curse was far too powerful, and fear crept through Willow as she thought of what would happen, if she were to become a vampire. Willow had no desire too, but the thought of what that would do to her curse, well it sounded like hell to Willow. 

“And do you… do you think it’s a question of skills and characteristics?” Willow asked carefully, as her face had gone slightly pale. Edward didn’t seem to notice though, or at least he was kind enough not to comment. 

“I think it’s a combination, but i also think it’s possible to pass something on genetically.” Edward told her honestly, and left Willow silently for a few seconds. 

It had never occurred to her that her father might have passed this on to her, but it scared her to know she might be able to do the same. If Willow ever had wanted kids, she surely didn’t want to anymore, as she wouldn't want to pass this onto anyone else. Willow had never wanted kids, knowing she wouldn't be a good mother, how could she be with her own mother as her only reference, but all dreams had certainly been crushed now. 

“So you think my father might have passed this curse onto me?” Willow asked softly, and if she didn’t hate her father already, she certainly did now. 

“Or your mother,” Edward pointed out, but Willow immediately shook her head. That thought was insane. 

“Trust me, you don’t know her. She does not see ghosts. I am not sure she sees much at all,” Willow said with a dry laugh, although there was nothing to laugh about, because at times her mother didn’t even see her. 

“Your uncle just mentioned you were sick like your mother, i heard it from Carlisle’s thoughts, and i just sort of thought, that maybe… maybe that was why she left Leavenworth?” Edward asked carefully, and Willow chose to ignore the part where he said he got it from Carlisle’s thoughts. He sure was good at pretending. But she still shook her head once more, as her uncle hadn’t meant it like that. 

“She was a wild spirit. I just don’t think Leavenworth was big enough for her ego,” Willow told him honestly, as she knew how much her mother had hated this town. “I don’t believe any of us was able to fit in, but for different reasons… which is what my uncle call’s sick. Anyone who is different is sick to him…” Willow muttered, sad, as she knew how her uncle viewed her. 

But thankfully Edward didn’t ask her further questions, as he sensed Willow needed some time to think, or perhaps simply mourn her past. To the Cullen's, her life at their house certainly seemed better than the one she came from, but from Willow’s perspective things looked different, as she had been ripped from everything she knew. 

And so Edward chose to give her some peace, as he sailed the boat back home, while the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains. When they finally reached Cullen's home, the sun was almost gone, leaving them in darkness. It was only the house that seemed to light them up, as Edward helped Willow onto the porch. 

“Are you scared about tomorrow?” he suddenly asked, as he held onto her hand, while they stood outside. Willow wasn’t sure why she still held onto his hand, but she liked it, and didn’t want to let go. At least not right away. 

She knew what he was referring to, although she had tried to ignore it throughout the day. 

“Well… yeah… I am terrified actually,” Willow muttered, knowing she wouldn't have any pill to keep her calm tomorrow. And she felt Edward squeeze her hand. “I… know it’s not that bad, I shouldn't be, but I just, it’s just so much worse than you actually think,” she tried to explain herself, although it didn’t make much sense, at least not to her. 

“A lot of it is a question about how you chose to think about it,” Edward tried to persuade her, although it meant little to Willow, to her it was almost empty words. 

“Well that’s easier said than done,” She said with small glare, but it only made Edward turn his whole body toward her, as he let go of her hand, much to Willow’s disappointment. 

“Willow, I only want to help… please,” Edward begged, as he leaned slightly closer to her. He was taller than her, and so Willow had to look up at him, while his golden eyes looked down into hers. There was no anger in his voice, only frustration, as though he really wanted what was best for her. “Or let Carlisle help you. You could really learn to control this,” he tried, as he gently placed a hand on her cheek, and Willow felt his cold fingers against her warm skin. 

A part of her wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, just like she wasn’t sure just how she should react, or even feel about it. But his fingers against her skin was enough for Willow to forget everything, and it took a moment for her to collect her thoughts, as she stared into his golden eyes. 

“You are simplifying something that can’t be simplified,” Willow whispered, as she found it hard to talk all of the sudden, while her chest almost stood still, as if she wasn’t breathing. 

She wasn’t sure why, but she wanted this, whatever it was, and she felt herself lean slightly forward, while her hand suddenly rested on top of his shoulder. As if she needed his support. 

“I think you are overcomplicating something that is simple. If you would only focus… “ Edward breathed, but he himself had lost his focus, as he stared into her eyes. 

No words were said, as they looked upon one another, and Willow felt as though an invisible force was pulling them closer to one another. She wasn't sure just what was happening, but she felt how her heart stopped, while the whole world seemed to disappear around them. 

She really wanted this, this thing she didn’t dare think of, but she wanted it. And she knew he wanted it too, as their noses almost touched for a second. 

But then somehow the moment was over, as the both instantly moved away from one another, as though they had been burned. Willow couldn’t explain what had happened, but suddenly their eye contact was broken, and they both looked down. 

She didn’t even see Edward leave, but she felt a small wind brush her face, and as she looked up Edward Cullen was gone. 

While Willow began to wonder just what had happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter! So this chapter was most a get to know each other chapter, mixed with some confused teenage feelings! Anyway, i know these last few chapters have been very much talking, and not very much action. But Willow sort of need's to settle in before i mess further with her! But i promise next chapter will bring some drama, as it's going to be saturday in the next chapter! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who has left a review or comment, and thanks for continueing to do so! It means a lot to me as a writer!


End file.
